Comment séduire Dean Winchester en douze leçons
by AsphodeleSauvage
Summary: Un ange maladroit et éperdument amoureux qui joue son va-tout, un chasseur aussi peu réceptif que macho, un magazine féminin qui se fait fort de pouvoir résoudre le problème... Quel sera le résultat : catastrophe immédiate ou idylle passionnée ? DESTIEL
1. L'ensorceler c'est pas sorcier ! Quoique

**Hello les gens ! Comment allez-vous depuis le temps ?**

**Comme promis, je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfic qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant que les deux précédentes. Cette fois-ci j'abandonne temporairement le Sabriel pour écrire une fic' Destiel !**

**Cette histoire est censée être humoristique (quoiqu'avec mon sens de l'humour c'est pas gagné) et racontera... Oh, vous comprendrez vite, je pense. Elle devrait comprendre 10 à 15 chapitres, tous plutôt courts, du moins c'est ainsi que ça s'annonce. J'essaierai de poster une à deux fois par semaine, promis !**

**Passons aux informations de base. Ni la série ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Bien que le thème ait été souvent employé sur ce site, l'histoire m'appartient, en revanche.**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews... N'hésitez SURTOUT PAS à m'en laisser une, positive comme négative... Donnez-moi vos avis sur ce premier chapitre !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à très vite !**

* * *

><p><strong>COMMENT SEDUIRE DEAN WINCHESTER EN 12 LECONS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**L'ensorceler c'est pas sorcier ! Quoique…**

_- _Vous êtes trop mignons, tous les deux, soupira une voix féminine.

Castiel se tourna, surpris. Une jeune femme brune se tenait derrière lui, mâchant un chewing-gum avec énergie et occupée à réarranger un présentoir de cartes postales. Elle l'observait avec un petit sourire attendri.

- Sérieux, reprit-elle devant le manque de réaction de l'ange. Vous êtes vraiment adorables. (Avisant l'air d'incompréhension de Castiel, elle sourit de plus belle.) Votre petit ami et vous, je veux dire.

D'un mouvement vague de la main, elle désigna Dean qui s'éloignait d'une démarche assurée en direction de l'Impala où l'attendait son frère, pour retourner au motel dans lequel ils logeaient. A première vue, ils devaient probablement passer pour un groupe de touristes on ne pouvait plus banal, mais la vérité était plutôt qu'ils traquaient le nid de vampires qui terrorisait la ville. Une chasse dans laquelle l'ange avait bien volontiers suivi les deux frères Winchester. Depuis qu'il s'était rebellé contre le Paradis, avec tous les troubles qui s'en étaient ensuivis, Castiel aimait de plus en plus passer du temps avec les deux chasseurs, et principalement avec l'aîné, d'ailleurs, il en avait conscience.

Ce qui n'expliquait pas pourquoi donc cette jeune femme qualifiait Dean comme étant son « petit ami ». Dean et lui étaient amis, certes, cependant…

Castiel fronça les sourcils en se remémorant la signification du mot.

- Dean et moi ne sommes pas en couple, détrompa-t-il la jeune femme.

Le chasseur n'aimerait assurément pas qu'on colporte ce genre d'informations à son propos. Castiel peinait à comprendre pourquoi : était-ce si grave qu'on les prît tous deux pour un couple ? L'époque n'était-elle pas à la tolérance ? Et puis, ne s'agissait-il pas que d'une innocente méprise ?

La jeune femme interrompit sa tâche et l'observa en ouvrant démesurément les yeux.

- Naaaaan ? lâcha-t-elle, incrédule. J'y crois pas. Vous êtes ensemble, c'est pas possible autrement !

- Non, répéta Castiel. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il, parce que la pauvre femme semblait véritablement perturbée par l'information et qu'il commençait à se dire qu'il avait dû dire quelque chose de mal.

La fille entreprit de mâcher son chewing-gum plus énergiquement encore.

- Pas possible ! Je veux dire, vous vous _bouffez_ littéralement des yeux. Ça se voit à des kilomètres que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre !

- Non, répondit simplement l'ange qui se sentait de plus en plus gêné. Nous sommes juste amis…

- Mais enfin, vous êtes… Oooooooh !

En une fraction de seconde, son visage s'illumina comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose – ce qui devait être le cas, songea l'ange. Elle brandit son index en direction de Castiel.

- C'est ce Dean, hein ? soupira-t-elle. Il n'accepte pas le fait qu'il puisse être gay. Ou qu'il soit attiré par son meilleur ami. Ou les deux. (Sans attendre de réponse, elle leva les bras au ciel et les yeux en même temps.) Classique, commenta-t-elle d'une mine sévère. Qu'est-ce vous attendez, alors, mon mignon ? Bougez-vous le fessiez ! C'est pas comme ça que vous allez le séduire, le Dean !

Castiel, ennuyé, ne sut comment répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, envisagea de s'enfuir à tire-d'ailes avant de se rappeler que Dean lui avait très fortement déconseillé (_interdit_ serait plus juste, en réalité) de s'envoler devant des humains, chercha frénétiquement une réponse, n'en trouva pas et, dans un réflexe très humain qu'il ignorait posséder, se tortilla sur place, mortifié.

Que répondre à une jeune femme si familière envers lui et qui émettait des réflexions totalement inopportunes sur sa relation avec Dean ? Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle pouvait bien parler. Père, pourquoi avoir créé les humains si compliqués ?

- Nous sommes juste amis, finit-il par bégayer, totalement pris au dépourvu.

Ah, il était loin, le séraphin martial que rien n'effrayait… Une rencontre avec les Winchester et une discussion étrange avec une inconnue à la mastication et la réflexion dynamiques, et c'est toute une éducation angélique qui s'efface !

La femme gloussa.

_- Amis ?_ Mes fesses, oui. Mon bras gauche que vous êtes amoureux de lui. La façon dont vous le regardez, ça vous trahit un homme, ça. Je me trompe ?

Castiel baissa la tête pour toute réponse.

Evidemment, qu'il était amoureux de Dean. Il avait mis des mois à s'en rendre compte, à comprendre comment analyser ses frissons qui le prenaient lorsque le chasseur lui parlait ou le regardait, ce malaise et en même temps ce bien-être lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés, le poids sur sa grâce quand Dean était en colère après lui, cette peur immonde qui l'emplissait à l'idée de le perdre… Tant de symptômes qu'il avait mis du temps à assimiler à l'amour, si simplement… Aujourd'hui encore, Castiel peinait à comprendre quand, comment et pourquoi lui, l'ange de Dieu, était tombé désespérément amoureux de Dean Winchester, l'homme vertueux et le pécheur en même temps. Tombé amoureux… L'expression prenait tout son sens lorsque l'on avisait le cas de Castiel. Plus les jours passaient, plus l'ange se sentait mentalement humain. Et plus ses sentiments grandissaient. Sans qu'il ait la capacité de les faire disparaître purement et simplement… bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr de vraiment vouloir ne plus aimer Dean.

Avec surprise, il sentit la jeune femme poser sa main sur son épaule, brièvement. Relevant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait avec compassion.

- Ah, ces mecs, tous les mêmes ! s'exclama-t-elle en mastiquant de plus belle. Tous des machos ! Et que non je suis pas gay, et que je m'accroche à mon meilleur pote comme si c'était un ours en peluche mais noooooon, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! En tout cas mon bon ami, il faut savoir prendre les devants ! conclut-elle en se frottant les mains.

A ce moment précis, Castiel oublia qu'il parlait à une humaine inconnue qui parlait très étrangement. Ça devait faire tellement bien de se confier, de parler de ce qui le rendait mal… Pour une fois qu'il pouvait parler en toute impunité… Et puis cette jeune femme n'était ni un ange ni un démon…

- Dean ne voudra jamais que nous formions un couple, dit-il avec tristesse.

- Ça c'est ce qu'il prétend, mon coco, rétorqua la femme d'un ton catégorique.

- Je m'y suis résolu, reprit Castiel qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de parler, à présent qu'il pouvait se confier. Je me contente d'être son ami et… Pourquoi me frappez-vous ? s'enquit-il, mi-surpris mi-indigné.

- Parce que, mon chéri, ça sert à rien de se résigner. Séduis-le, le Dean, bordel ! s'emporta la fille en croisant les bras et en passant au tutoiement le plus naturellement du monde.

Castiel se sentit coupé dans ses élans lyriques. Séduire Dean ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que… commença-t-il avec prudence.

- Si si si, s'exclama la femme d'un air convaincu. Absolument. C'est simple comme bonjour. Tu le séduis, et soit il est déjà fou de toi et il craque, soit il tombe éperdument amoureux de toi, et là, il ose, enfin, et vous êtes ensemble. Les bisous, les câlins, ensemble pour toujours, heureux et tout et tout. Dis-moi, ça te plairait pas, ça, hein ?

- C'est un résumé très… avança Castiel, circonspect.

- Oui, mais ça te plairait ?

- Evidemment, souffla Castiel qui ne rêvait que de ça.

Former un couple avec Dean… Pouvoir l'aimer, le toucher, l'embrasser… C'était un rêve qui se réalisait…

- Mais je ne vois pas par quel miracle cela serait possible, ajouta-t-il avec tristesse.

- Taratata ! Tout est possible quand on le veut, mon chou ! J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut, ici !

- Ah ?

- T'as pas remarqué ? Je travaille dans une librairie, l'ami. Question amour et séduction, tu as trouvé le lieu de tes rêves ! Attends, je reviens, il y a justement un numéro qui…

Et sur ce, la femme disparut prestement dans un sillage de marmonnements incompréhensibles, laissant Castiel planté là sur le trottoir. Castiel qui se demandait s'il ne venait pas de se lancer dans un projet encore plus fou que la fois où Sam avait accepté d'être le vaisseau de Lucifer en espérant pouvoir reprendre le contrôle.

Et d'un autre côté, il y avait cet espoir insidieux… Ce « Et si ? » omniprésent et tellement tentant… Que risquait-il à essayer ?

Cette jeune fille n'allait tout de même pas lui faire courir le danger de perdre Dean à jamais, non ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la jeune fille ressortit à toute vitesse du petit commerce, un objet en main que l'ange reconnut comme étant un magazine, comme ceux que Dean lisait, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de regarder et qui s'appelaient Asian Beauty ou quelque chose comme ça…

- Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant le magazine en l'air. Le dernier _Cosmopolitan_… La Bible de l'amour et de la séduction !

La Bible ? Pourtant il n'y avait pas de verset sur le sujet de la séduction dans la Bible, certainement pas...

Oh ! réalisa-t-il. Ce devait être une métaphore.

Castiel plissa les yeux et détailla la couverture du magazine. Il y voyait une jeune femme blonde et avenante qui souriait, ainsi qu'un titre marqué en rose pâle : _Comment séduire un homme en douze leçons !_

- Douze leçons ? releva-t-il, un peu perdu.

- Ouais. D'habitude ils mettent dix ou vingt, un chiffre rond, quoi, mais là c'est douze. Enfin bref, je l'ai lu, moi, et c'est vachement bien foutu. Ça va vraiment t'aider, je te jure, ajouta-t-elle en tapotant la couverture du doigt.

- Comment…

- Oh, c'est simple. Tu lis, et puis tu fais ce que le magazine te dit de faire, et hop, il te tombera dans les bras, le Dean ! (Elle fit la moue.) Après c'est peut-être pour les femmes, _Cosmo_, mais tu verras que ce n'est pas grave. Tu pourras séduire ton copain sans problème, et après tu fonderas un culte en l'honneur de _Cosmo_ !

- Je crois en Dieu et en personne d'autre ! s'exclama Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais si tu veux mon avis _Cosmo_ est une création divine faite exprès pour nous aider dans notre vie amoureuse !

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Castiel avec véhémence.

- Ouais, j'en suis sûre ! rit la fille.

Castiel se sentit sourire. Si Dieu avait créé cet outil pour l'aider, alors, forcément, l'ange ne pouvait que faire confiance au magazine.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Dean soit sensible à ce genre de choses, admit-il finalement avec dépit.

Dean était si indifférent à tout ce qui tenait au céleste... Et puis Castiel n'avait aucune preuve que cet outil fût réellement divin...

- Non, je te promets, ça marchera. Pour n'importe qui ! C'est hyper efficace comme machin, et ton Dean n'y résistera pas non plus !

Castiel se sentait tout de même vaguement hésitant. Il ouvrit la revue à la page indiquée en couverture et lut l'introduction imprimée elle aussi en rose vif.

_Vous aimez un homme qui ne vous regarde pas ? Vous désirez séduire l'Apollon de vos rêves ? Vous rêvez de vous blottir dans ses bras, mais encore faut-il qu'il s'intéresse à vous ? Pas de panique, les filles, cet article est fait pour vous ! Appliquez nos conseils et l'Adonis dont vous êtes folle tombera rapidement sous votre charme ! Toutes les méthodes pour séduire à coup sûr votre doux ami sont recensées et expliquées ici… Pas de lézard, vous allez l'ensorceler !_

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'était pas question _d'ensorceler_ Dean ! Il n'était pas un sorcier !

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Mais si mais si, je te promets. Y a pas de raison pour qu'il ne craque pas. Déjà qu'il t'aime déjà _un petit peu beaucoup trop_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Non, Castiel ne voyait pas, mais il décida de ne pas en faire part à son interlocutrice.

- Allez, c'est cadeau de la maison, déclara-t-elle en lui fourrant la revue dans les mains. Vas-y, prends-le ! insista-t-elle devant son hésitation. Le dis pas à mon boss, c'est tout, OK ?

L'ange, hébété, vit la femme lui coller de force deux bises sur les joues, lui adresser un grand sourire et partir en agitant la main.

- T'oublie pas, hein ? Lis-le bien et applique les conseils ! Je te jure que ça va marcher ! C'est pas sorcier !

Pas sorcier ? Pourtant, il s'agissait bien d'ensorceler Dean, ou pas ? Ces humains étaient vraiment compliqués ! Castiel nageait en pleine confusion.

Lorsque la fille eut disparu, il baissa enfin les yeux sur le magazine toujours ouvert dans ses mains.

Et si…

**To Be Continued... **


	2. Leçon 1 : Regard de braise tu auras

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bienvenue sur le deuxième chapitre de ****Comment séduire Dean Winchester en douze leçons**** ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire…**

**Au programme aujourd'hui : Cas' s'essaye pour la première fois à l'entreprise délicate de séduire un homme… Pire : un Winchester. Dix fois pire : **_**Dean**_** Winchester.**

**Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs du premier chapitre, les anonymes, ceux qui ont laissé une review, ceux qui m'ont mise en follow ou favorite… Merci mille fois !**

**Je précise de nouveau que rien dans l'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient (que d'injustice en ce bas monde). Pas plus que **_**Cosmopolitan**_**. **

**Bonne lecture… Et n'oubliez pas la review !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Leçon n°1 : Regard de braise tu auras**

Ce fut avec le plus grand sérieux que Castiel, ce soir-là, s'installa tranquillement sur le siège arrière de l'Impala – le seul endroit au monde qui combinait tout à la fois les avantages d'être familier, à l'abri de Dean qui ne viendrait jamais le chercher là et silencieux. Castiel voulait se concentrer.

Il avait réfléchi toute la journée à sa conversation avec cette fille étrange qui lui avait conseillé de séduire Dean. La proposition était définitivement tentante. Présentée ainsi, elle lui paraissait avoir de sérieuses chances de réussir… et certes autant d'échouer, mais Castiel comptait bien s'impliquer profondément dans cette nouvelle mission.

Plus les jours passaient, plus rester en la présence de Dean sans pouvoir afficher ses sentiments devenait complexe. Castiel redoutait un refus catégorique s'il avouait son amour au chasseur; mais avec cette revue les choses étaient un peu différentes. Il possédait une chance véritable de peut-être vivre un jour une relation amoureuse avec le chasseur.

La fille (dont il ignorait le nom) avait suggéré à de nombreuses reprises que Dean ne lui était peut-être pas si indifférent qu'il ne le croyait. Castiel ne savait quel crédit apporter à ces paroles. Mais ce soir, il avait envie d'y croire.

Castiel avait l'intention d'étudier au maximum chaque ligne de chaque paragraphe de cet article pour obtenir le meilleur résultat possible. Il était hors de question que cette opportunité lui échappe.

Fronçant les sourcils sous l'effet de son intense concentration, l'ange ouvrit le magazine à la bonne page et, avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable (ce qui n'était pas peu dire), débuta sa lecture.

* * *

><p>Le premier conseil concernait le regard que Castiel était censé adopter pour attirer Dean « dans ses filets », comme disait le magazine. En amour comme à la pêche, en avait conclu l'ange en hochant la tête d'un air déterminé.<p>

Cette partie avait laissé Castiel passablement désorienté. Il avait l'intime conviction que Dean et lui échangeaient souvent de longs regards et communiquaient ainsi – mais peut-être n'étaient-ce pas des regards _langoureux_ ? Des regards _charmeurs_ ? Des regards _intéressés_ ?

Dans le doute, Castiel allait y remédier.

_Votre regard, en plus d'exprimer votre attirance, se doit d'attirer l'attention de l'autre. Mettez vos yeux de braise en valeur : ne lésinez pas sur l'achat de mascara et de fard !_

La vendeuse du salon de beauté s'était montrée fort sympathique et n'avait pas rechigné à rester pas moins de trois heures en sa compagnie pour trouver le maquillage parfait. Elle avait même appelé toutes ses collègues pour qu'elles lui viennent en aide. Elles avaient pris énormément de photos de lui, ce qui laissait Castiel satisfait : on ne prend en photo que ce qui nous plaît, donc son maquillage était réussi.

Hélas, Dean avait lui jugé que son maquillage trahissait un très haut degré de comique et avait passé également trois heures sur le sujet… mais à rire, lui.

Sam aussi, à la réflexion.

- Bordel, Cas', c'est quoi ce bleu sur tes paupières, mec ? avait haleté le cadet, qui tentait de conserver son sérieux – sans succès.

- C'est pour faire ressortir mes yeux, avait rétorqué Castiel, froissé.

- Hey, _Cassandra_, tu t'es faite belle aujourd'hui ! avait rétorqué l'aîné, plié en deux, entre deux crises de fou rire.

Définitivement vexé, Castiel avait disparu, ôté promptement le maquillage honni et soigneusement barré sur le magazine l'option « adoptez un décolleté élégant ». Ainsi que celle « mettez vos lèvres en valeur : optez pour le plus sexy des rouges à lèvres ! ».

Il était vrai qu'il avait une enveloppe masculine. A croire que le monde se rebellait pour lui compliquer la vie.

Il décida alors de passer à la suite des évènements.

Après que les deux frères eurent calmé leur fou rire et cessé leurs moqueries, évidemment, ce qui avait mis une bonne semaine. Heureusement, Dieu avait doté Castiel de trésors de patience, ce qui, estimait l'ange, était une vertu vitale pour séduire Dean Winchester.

Castiel se prépara donc à l'étape suivante en tentant de ne commettre aucune erreur, cette fois-ci.

_Jouez de votre regard, les filles ! Quoiqu'il arrive, fixez votre homme dans les yeux. Battez des cils à la Bambi sans hésiter, mais pas trop : le mâle sera séduit, il comprendra qu'il vous plaît ! Assortissez le mouvement d'un geste avec vos cheveux : jouez avec vos mèches, entortillez-les, ça a son petit charme !_

Concluant que Bambi devait être assurément une jeune femme remplie de charme qui avait fait succomber tous les hommes du coin, Castiel s'était entraîné toute la journée à imiter ce qui était à présent son nouveau modèle - sans savoir comment faire précisément, certes. A présent que Dean, Sam et lui se trouvaient à manger dans un petit diner, il décida de passer à l'action, et passa les dix premières minutes à ne pas quitter l'aîné des yeux, sous le regard éberlué de Sam à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Cas' ? s'enquit finalement Dean en fronçant les sourcils, vaguement agacé. J'ai de la sauce sur le nez ?

- Non, tu n'en as pas, Dean, répondit l'ange en continuant de le fixer sans détourner le regard.

Il joua alors son va-tout, et battit des cils. Trois fois. Rapidement.

Dean le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Euh… Cas', mon pote, t'as une poussière dans l'œil, quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit de nouveau l'ange.

Et il recligna des yeux. Lentement, cette fois-ci, puisque le magazine ne précisait ni la longueur attendue de l'action ni son rythme.

- Cas' ? T'es malade ?

- Absolument pas, Dean, pourquoi ?

Castiel ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui n'allait pas chez Dean. N'envoyait-il pas des signaux assez clairs à l'humain ? Appliquait-il mal les conseils du magazine ?

Ce fut alors que l'ange se remémora une phrase de la revue qu'il avait bien failli oublier.

Bien sûr. Le problème devait venir de là : son action était incomplète, donc Dean ne pouvait pas comprendre, évidemment.

Aussi, Castiel remonta lentement la main vers sa tête, saisit une mèche de cheveux et la fit tourner entre ses doigts en regardant Dean tout en battant énergiquement des paupières.

Sam faillit s'étrangler avec sa feuille de salade.

Dean, lui, recula rapidement, l'air horrifié – même si une table entière et trois énormes hamburgers le séparaient de l'ange et que celui-ci ne représentait pourtant aucun danger...

- Cas'. C'est quoi ton problème, mec ? glapit Dean.

- Je te regarde, répondit calmement Castiel sans quitter le chasseur des yeux.

- Merci Captain Obvious, je m'en serais pas douté. Sérieux, arrête de me regarder comme ça. C'est flippant.

_Si votre homme paraît gêné, ne vous alarmez pas pour autant. Ce n'est pas forcément un signe de dégoût ni de rejet. S'il s'enfuit en courant, il sera toujours temps de revoir vos techniques de drague._

- D'accord, Dean, acquiesça sagement l'ange.

Et il se tint tranquille le restant de la soirée. Avant de recommencer le lendemain matin, évidemment.

Cette fois-ci, Castiel comptait bien parvenir à son but, et pour ce faire, il avait longuement révisé la leçon inculquée par le magazine et s'était entraîné de nombreuses fois. Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr, Dean allait enfin se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Castiel ne rêvait plus que de ça. Comment seraient les lèvres de Dean ? Seraient-elles aussi douces que dans ses fantasmes les plus fous ? Et comment cela serait-il d'être dans ses bras ? De le caresser ?

Oui, ça ne pouvait que marcher, cette fois-ci, c'était certain !

Dean et Sam discutaient du fameux nid de vampires qui avait élu domicile en ville. Castiel, silencieux, en profita pour se répéter mentalement les consignes de la revue.

_La meilleure façon d'être claire sur ses intentions et ses sentiments sans ouvrir la bouche ? Un échange de regards bien proportionné. Etape 1 : coup d'œil furtif. Etape 2 : quelques minutes plus tard, recommencez en laissant durer le regard. Etape 3 : soutenez son regard... Résultats garantis !_

Castiel prit une petite inspiration discrète pour s'encourager. Il était fin prêt.

- Alors, Cas', qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? interrogea Dean en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre et regarda Dean.

- Oui, je suis d'accord, approuva-t-il, avant de détourner prestement le regard.

- Ah. OK.

La voix de Dean laissait entrevoir une très légère note de… Qu'était-ce au juste ? De la surprise ? Du désappointement ? De l'hésitation ? Castiel ne sut analyser le phénomène plus précisément.

Il lui avait été difficile de détourner son regard des yeux de Dean. Il aimait fixer ces prunelles vert forêt pétillantes et hypnotisantes. L'ange aurait pu rester des heures à détailler les yeux de Dean et les moindres recoins de son visage, ce qui avait été une aide précieuse la veille au soir.

Il lui avait toujours semblé qu'il avait une connexion, déjà avec Dean, mais aussi avec ses yeux. Ils communiquaient ainsi. Sam leur faisait souvent la réflexion qu'il était extrêmement désagréable d'être dans la même pièce qu'eux lorsqu'ils se regardaient ainsi. « Bordel, trouvez-vous une chambre, qu'on en finisse ! » était une phrase qui revenait très souvent dans la bouche du cadet, lors de ce genre de discours – lequel n'était pas rare non plus.

La conversation reprit comme si de rien n'était et Castiel, sans fixer ouvertement le chasseur, ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards à la dérobée à Dean. Dean qui, il s'en apercevait avec surprise, faisait exactement la même chose… avec un brin de méfiance en plus.

Non, il devait se tromper.

Mais… Mais si ! Là, un regard en coin, vite détourné…

Dix-sept secondes trois centièmes plus tard… Oh ! Exactement la même chose !

_Dean faisait la même chose que lui._

Castiel sentit une panique grandissante l'envahir. Est-ce qu'une telle réaction était _normale_ ? Dean était-il censé réagir ainsi, ou pas ? Qu'avait indiqué le magazine, déjà ? « Résultats garantis »… _Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! _se lamenta l'ange intérieurement.

Pourquoi un magazine pour femmes, déjà ? Pourquoi pas un magazine pour anges ? Ce serait plus pratique, ça ! C'étaient les anges qui avaient besoin de conseils amoureux ! Pas les femmes ! Elles devaient bien savoir comment faire ! Elles savaient décoder les signaux !

Pourquoi la _Gazette du Paradis_ n'avait-elle jamais fait un article sur la question ? C'était bien beau, les exclusivités sur les dernières frasques de Gabriel, les méfaits des démons ou les nouveaux amis de Jésus, mais ça ne résolvait pas les problèmes délicats de séduction des humains ! Il allait écrire à la rédaction, tiens. Rochel serait ravi d'avoir un article aussi original. Et Mehiel bondirait de joie à l'idée de faire des recherches sur le sujet.

… Sauf qu'il était _persona non grata_ au Paradis.

Conclusion : Castiel allait devoir se débrouiller avec _Cosmopolitan._

Ô joie.

Puisqu'il en était ainsi, Castiel appliqua l'étape numéro deux illico presto.

- Tu crois qu'ils logent près de Porterville, toi, Cas' ? interrogea Dean en se tournant une fois de plus vers l'ange.

- C'est là que je les ai repérés, répondit Castiel en relevant les yeux et en soutenant le regard du chasseur qui lui sourit.

Une seconde. Deux… Trois… Castiel détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Père, que c'était compliqué de faire ça !

Soudain, l'ange sentit une main qui se posait lourdement sur son épaule et l'obligeait à pivoter, ce qu'il fit avec surprise. Dean s'était avancé à grandes enjambées et le détaillait sévèrement. Castiel détourna le regard avec application.

- Merde, Cas', c'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ? cracha le chasseur en le secouant légèrement. Pourquoi tu évites mon regard ? T'as fait une connerie ou quoi ?

- Mais non ! protesta Castiel, choqué, en redressant la tête, un peu attristé.

Pourquoi Dean pensait-il que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

- Alors quoi ? s'impatienta Dean. Quelque chose ne va pas ? D'habitude tu te gênes pas pour me regarder !

- Mais, Dean…

- Tu es malade ? Quelque chose ? demanda une fois de plus le chasseur.

Castiel releva la tête et croisa le regard de Dean. Leurs yeux se vrillèrent les uns dans les autres. Vert contre bleu. Etape numéro trois.

Castiel eut l'impression de rentrer chez lui après un long voyage. La chaleur de ces magnifiques yeux… accompagnée de cette main sur son épaule… et…

Quelle chose étrange. Le regard de Dean était plein d'énervement, mais aussi… d'inquiétude ? Etrange, oui.

- Je ne comprends pas, Cas' ! reprit Dean. Je…

- Eh bien moi, c'est _toi_ que je ne comprends pas, Dean, claqua la voix de Sam, sèche, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un jour tu te plains qu'il te regarde trop, aujourd'hui qu'il ne te regarde pas assez… Faut savoir, Dean ! Tu veux _quoi_, à la fin ?

_Oui, Dean, que veux-tu ? Veux-tu de moi ?_ songea Castiel, avide d'avoir une réponse.

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux, ouvrit la bouche également, balbutia quelque chose d'inaudible puis se tut. Sa main se retira de l'épaule de Castiel, sa bouche se plissa et finalement il s'éloigna à grands pas, furieux.

- Chier ! Vous faites tous _chier_ ! rugit-il en sortant de la chambre et en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Malgré cette réaction disproportionnée et le départ de Dean, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Visiblement, Dean ignorait ce qu'il voulait. Donc il ne rejetait pas forcément l'ange.

Peut-être _Cosmopolitan_ n'était-il pas aussi inutile qu'il l'avait pensé…

**A suivre…**


	3. Leçon 2 : Désirer tu te laisseras

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce troisième chapitre de ****Comment séduire Dean Winchester en douze leçons****. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents !**

**Je tiens une fois de plus à remercier tous mes lecteurs, qu'ils soient anonymes ou pas. Merci pour vos reviews, merci pour vos mises en favoris, merci pour vos follows. Ce chapitre est pour vous. **

**Au programme aujourd'hui : la leçon numéro deux, ses réussites et ses catastrophes. Bref, ça va swinguer ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, **_**surtout pas**_**, chers lecteurs. Ce chapitre m'a laissé quelques doutes mais il me semble qu'il est nécessaire pour faire avancer les choses. Bon, en fait, je l'affirme, et comme c'est moi l'auteur, vous hochez la tête sagement, vous dites « oui madame vous avez raison », et vous lisez. ^^**

**Plus sérieusement, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et à très vite pour le chapitre 4 !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Leçon n°2 : Désirer tu te laisseras**

Castiel avait été plutôt très satisfait des résultats obtenus lors de l'application de la première leçon du magazine.

La leçon numéro une avait visiblement porté ses fruits. Dean avait voulu que l'ange le regarde. Il avait été incapable de répondre à la question de Sam. C'était un premier pas. Le chemin était encore long, mais pas impossible à parcourir.

Devant le succès de la leçon numéro une, Castiel avait décidé d'appliquer le plus vite possible la numéro deux.

En fait, après avoir lu l'article pour la première fois, il avait cru qu'il fallait tout appliquer en même temps, mais s'était vite rendu à l'évidence : c'était impossible. On ne pouvait pas être à la fois proche, distant, spirituel, souriant, élégant, naturel, attentif, drôle, ouvert et ainsi de suite, en même temps.

Ou alors, les femmes étaient certainement les créatures les plus puissantes de la Création.

Oui, mais lui était un ange. Dans un corps d'homme qui plus était.

Et il voulait séduire Dean Winchester. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne prendrait certainement pas le risque de faire n'importe quoi. Il devait soigner tous les détails. De toute façon, il avait obtenu un résultat avec une méthode étape par étape, ce qui tendait à signifier qu'il ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça.

Castiel avait ainsi travaillé consciencieusement le conseil numéro deux.

_Qui n'a jamais entendu parler du proverbe « suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis » ?_

- Moi, avait commenté l'ange à haute voix.

Heureusement, il avait de la chance pour une fois, le proverbe n'était pas aussi incompréhensible qu'il aurait pu l'être.

_La distance instaure l'attirance, c'est bien connu._

C'était pourtant en fréquentant Dean de plus en plus assidûment que Castiel était tombé amoureux de lui, mais l'ange n'osa pas contredire le magazine (de toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui répondre, non plus. Ce que l'ange déplorait quelque peu. Une conversation franche et directe avec _Cosmopolitan_ lui aurait assurément été utile).

_Eloignez-vous un peu de votre homme, et le manque de vous se fera vite sentir chez lui. N'en abusez toutefois pas trop !_

C'était précisément dans ce genre de circonstances que Castiel aurait apprécié que le magazine fût vivant.

Comment savoir s'il faisait « trop » ou « pas assez » ? Comment quantifiait-on le « trop », comment reconnaissait-on le « pas assez » ?

Et d'ailleurs, comment était-il censé constater le « manque de lui » chez Dean ?

D'un autre côté, c'était peut-être un article spécialement sur Dean qu'il lui faudrait pour répondre à ces questions. Si l'ange ne possédait pas le septième sens (parce que les anges en possédaient six à la base, c'est bien connu) lui permettant de déduire le « trop » et le « pas assez », celui de Dean était lui exacerbé – presque déréglé, en fait. Le chasseur voyait toujours les extrêmes et réagissait de la même manière – attitude qui laissait Castiel vraiment très précautionneux, car l'ange craignait de faire quelque chose de travers dans sa démarche de séduction, et il ignorait quoi au juste serait considéré par Dean comme inconvenant.

Cette progression à tâtons le ralentissait un peu, mais Castiel ne souhaitait courir aucun risque.

_Par exemple, au lieu de vous jeter sur votre téléphone dès la première sonnerie lorsque c'est lui qui vous appelle, laissez passer quelques sonneries. Il s'inquiétera pour vous, s'ennuiera de votre voix, et sera heureux et soulagé lorsque vous lui répondrez._

Castiel avait très bien retenu la leçon.

Après tout, les sonneries ou les prières, en ce qui le concernait, c'était équivalent, non ?

- Hey, Cas', ramène-toi !

Non, il ne répondrait pas à Dean. Il devait le faire attendre. Tant pis s'il mourrait d'envie d'apparaître immédiatement à ses côtés.

Une pause.

- Cas' ? Tu peux ramener tes miches s'il te plaît ?

Oh, de la politesse. Castiel en fut impressionné. Le magazine avait raison. Dean devait s'ennuyer de lui pour être aussi poli ! Il se mit à sourire, ravi.

Il tenta d'ignorer l'étrange pincement au cœur qui le prenait à la voix de Dean qui demeurait sans réponse.

- Caaaaaaaaas' ? T'es où ?

Un peu de perplexité dans la voix du chasseur, à présent.

- Castiel ? Cas' ? Pourquoi tu viens pas ?

Serait-ce de l'inquiétude ?

- Cas' ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Castiel se sentit sourire de plus belle, bien que vaguement gêné - pourquoi ?

- CAAAAAAAAAAS' !

De la colère, enfin. Castiel en conclut que Dean devait être à la fois inquiet et impatient.

Il pouvait donc se matérialiser.

- Hello, Dean, dit-il en contenant un sourire, tandis qu'il apparaissait dans la chambre de motel.

Il n'avait pas dit ces mots qu'il se fit happer par un Dean furieux qui le secoua, les yeux exorbités et brillants.

- Cas' ! Putain où t'étais ? Pourquoi tu répondais pas ? Cas' ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

L'ange sentit une onde de chaleur frémir dans son corps mortel. C'était agréable que Dean se soucie de lui. Si rare. Si agréable.

- Je vais très bien, Dean, le rassura-t-il.

Le visage de Dean devint étrangement rouge.

- Mais… mais… mais, balbutia-t-il, à court de mots, tu réponds tout le temps ! Et là tu répondais pas ! J'étais…

_Inquiet ?_ songea Castiel, mais Dean s'interrompit brusquement.

- Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé une merde, moi !

_Dites-lui que vous étiez occupée. Il sera vexé de ne pas être votre occupation principale (fierté masculine, mes chéries !) et fera tout pour être au centre de vos préoccupations._

- Je… j'étais occupé, rétorqua Castiel. Quelque chose d'important.

Quelque chose se fana sur le visage de Dean, qui le lâcha d'un air froid.

- Ah. Eh ben… le jour où je clamserai dans un coin parce que tu étais _occupé_, j'serais pas étonné.

Castiel sentit la tristesse faire vibrer sa grâce.

Quel idiot il avait été. Il avait appliqué le conseil du magazine sans penser une seule seconde à quel point cela pouvait être cruel envers Dean. Il s'en voulait, à présent. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à Dean ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi horrible ? La culpabilité enflamma sa grâce avec la vitesse et la puissante d'une météorite destructrice. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Toutefois, rien ne l'avait jamais laissé penser une seule seconde que Dean eût pu être un jour inquiet pour lui. Le chasseur n'agissait jamais de cette manière à l'égard de l'ange. Bien au contraire. Il était plutôt du genre indifférent et insensible envers lui.

Castiel comprit alors pleinement ce que c'était que d'être humain : souffrir des paradoxes toute sa vie sans jamais pouvoir adopter soit l'un, soit l'autre des sentiments qu'il ressentait. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait ni renoncer au froid fulgurant qui saisissait son corps et ses ailes à la pensée d'avoir fait souffrir Dean, ni à la douce chaleur que faisait naître en lui l'idée que Dean _s'inquiétait_.

- C'était exceptionnel, assura-t-il, parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement _pas_ faire croire à Dean qu'il comptait moins que d'autres obscures prétentions. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Le visage du chasseur s'éclaira, même s'il tenta de dissimuler le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres par une toux intempestive.

- Ouais. Enfin, euh, je t'appelais pour te parler de…

_Mais si votre Apollon surréagit, soyez heureuse : vous lui plaisez._

La chaleur envahit définitivement tout le corps de Castiel.

* * *

><p>Castiel avait été ravi de la tournure prise lors de l'application du début de la leçon deux. En vérité, peut-être aurait-il pu mieux l'appliquer que ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait probablement dû être plus distant, ne pas promettre à Dean que ce serait la seule fois que cela arriverait, peut-être, oui. Mais voir la… non, pas la <em>peine<em>, mais… la _douleur_ sur le visage de Dean avait été au-dessus de ses forces. Oh, comme il s'agissait de Dean Winchester, ça ne se voyait pas, mais Castiel connaissait son protégé et savait lire ce qu'il cachait. Il n'avait pas pu laisser souffrir Dean.

Tout en se réjouissant très égoïstement de ce que visiblement, sa cause n'était pas si perdue qu'elle semblait l'être.

S'il se fiait au magazine, _il plaisait à Dean. _Oh, Castiel n'était pas assez stupide pour confondre ce sentiment avec de l'amour que le chasseur aurait pu éventuellement ressentir, mais c'était là un début.

La méthode ayant fait ses preuves, Castiel décida de continuer de suivre à la lettre les conseils donnés par le magazine.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, l'ange n'avait pas achevé tout ce qu'on lui indiquait de faire dans la leçon numéro deux.

A sa décharge, ce n'était ni un manque de volonté de sa part ni même un laisser-aller quelconque, mais bien une incapacité à agir ainsi.

La revue conseillait de ne pas accepter systématiquement les rendez-vous proposés par l'Elu De Votre Cœur. (Castiel hésitait encore quant à la signification des majuscules employées. Plus exactement, beaucoup d'expressions le laissaient éminemment perplexe dans cette chose étrange qu'était _Cosmopolitan_. Pourquoi l'appelait-on « ma chérie » ou surnommait-on Dean « l'Apollon », « l'Adonis » ou même « le Super Beau Gosse », c'était un mystère. Quand l'ange avait demandé des explications à Sam, il n'avait eu pour seule explication qu'une admirable chorégraphie de sourcils qui trahissait, Castiel le craignait, à la fois de l'incrédulité et de la moquerie. Le dictionnaire n'avait pas été plus utile. Visiblement, les mots du même acabit que « votre choupinou » n'existaient pas dans la langue anglaise. Etrange.)

Donc, il était conseillé de repousser un ou deux rendez-vous sous le prétexte de « je pars en camping avec mes amis » ou quelque chose de similaire. Le problème qui se posait était que Castiel n'avait désormais plus comme amis que les Winchester et leurs connaissances, ce qui compliquait la chose. Sans compter que Dean ne lui fixait pas forcément de rendez-vous. Soit il avait besoin de l'ange, soit ce dernier apparaissait selon son plaisir. Encore une chose à laquelle l'ange comptait remédier. Bientôt, très bientôt, Dean voudrait de lui tous les jours et toutes les heures que Père faisait, et ne pourrait plus se passer de lui… Du moins, l'ange l'espérait ardemment.

En tous les cas, il lui était impossible d'appliquer ce bon conseil.

Il avait essayé d'être « distant durant les conversations, un peu distrait » comme le suggérait la revue, mais la tâche s'était révélée être impossible.

Moins il parlait à Dean, plus ce dernier s'impliquait dans la conversation – chose qui réjouissait le séraphin, en fait.

Le problème, c'était que Sam _aussi_ s'impliquait encore plus.

Or Castiel ne pouvait être distant envers Sam, pour une très bonne raison. Le chasseur aurait pu très mal interpréter les signes. Et Castiel ne souhaitait pas courir le risque que ce soit le mauvais frère qui lui fasse des avances.

Non seulement parce que cela éliminerait à jamais ses chances avec l'aîné, mais aussi parce que l'ange ne voulait certainement pas être poursuivi par un Sam Winchester enamouré et prêt à tout pour le séduire. L'ange éprouvait encore un frisson de dégoût rien que d'y penser. _Père_.

Non qu'il n'aimait pas Sam, au contraire, mais pas jusqu'au point de vouloir une relation amoureuse avec lui. _Certainement pas._

Castiel avait donc résolu de passer à la leçon numéro trois, estimant que de toute façon, ce conseil avait déjà fait ses preuves. A présent, Dean souhaitait avoir son attention. C'était déjà extraordinairement beau, et l'ange avait encore du mal à y croire.

Il avait simplement oublié un tout petit détail.

Petit détail qui consistait en ce que, lorsque vous renoncez à faire quelque chose par principe, l'Univers vous pousse à le faire tout de même à un moment ou à un autre, et ce, dans les pires circonstances possibles – Dean avait un jour appelé ça la « loi de Murphy ». Un humain avisé, sûrement, ce Murphy. Presque clairvoyant.

Le magazine avait précisé que

_Vous devez vous faire la plus mystérieuse possible, susciter la curiosité chez votre homme, qu'il ait envie d'en savoir plus. Avoir ses petits secrets, ça a du charme !_

Castiel, indéniablement, en eut l'occasion.

Cela se présenta un soir dans un diner quelconque, alors qu'ils avaient fini de manger – l'ange ayant décidé de partager le repas des deux frères – et qu'ils se levaient de table pour repartir vers le cimetière de la ville.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sam trébucha contre le pied de la table, et, par un pur réflexe humain que Castiel ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, se rattrapa à ce qu'il put. A savoir, le trench-coat de l'ange. Dans lequel son propriétaire, estimant que personne ne viendrait y fouiller et qu'ainsi il pouvait avoir son cher outil à disposition, avait logé son exemplaire de _Cosmopolitan_. Qui, évidemment, tomba à terre.

Le magazine aurait pu tomber au sol en révélant sa couverture – ce qui aurait été problématique, mais pas irrattrapable. Ce ne fut pas le cas – et Castiel se maudit presque de l'avoir espéré. Non, le magazine s'ouvrit sur un article assez spécial dont Castiel ignorait l'existence. Il connaissait peu de choses de l'humanité, mais ça, grâce à Dean qui le lui avait expliqué un jour de façon exhaustive, il _savait_ en quoi cela consistait et ce que cela impliquait. Hélas.

Un article sur l'épilation du maillot était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à la vue des deux frères.

Sam ouvrit grand les yeux, Dean ouvrit grand la bouche, et Castiel se fit tout petit. _Non_. Ça ne pouvait _pas_ lui être arrivé. Pas ça. Impossible.

Dean allait se moquer de lui pendant les vingt prochaines années. Son plan de séduction était fichu.

Dean, lentement, se baissa et ramassa le magazine. Sans mot dire – mais en retenant un rire qui menaçait d'être assez impressionnant en puissance et en durée –, il feuilleta les pages suivantes du magazine. Une rubrique sur la meilleure façon de se faire une « french manucure » aux orteils (Père, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?). Une autre sur les raisons pour lesquelles un certain Robert Downey Jr. était aussi sexy. Une sur les derniers produits Hello Kitty ou Père sait quoi à la mode. Une dernière sur les parfums les plus tendances de la saison.

Visiblement, vu la tête des deux frères, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire. Castiel comprit immédiatement que, quoi que tout cela signifiât, ses rêves s'éloignaient inexorablement face à l'humiliation certaine qu'il était en train de subir.

Non, que Dean voie l'article qui le concernait, ça aurait été trop facile.

Lentement, Dean releva la tête vers Castiel, en se mordant les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Cas'. _Pourquoi_ est-ce que tu trimballes _ça_ sur toi ?

Ce fut alors l'instant où Castiel perdit tout son sang-froid, pour une inexplicable raison. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'en aller, et vite, et que Dean et Sam oublient ça, encore plus vite.

Il arracha le magazine des mains de Dean et, mortifié sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'exclama d'une voix étranglée :

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, Dean ! C'est un secret !

Ce qui, selon le point de vue de l'ange, était parfaitement exact.

Castiel vit juste la mine stupéfaite de Dean avant de s'envoler promptement.

Puis de s'arrêter au beau milieu de nulle part, quelque part sur le bas-côté d'une quelconque route, et, dans un réflexe très humain, de se passer une main sur son front transpirant à grosses gouttes.

L'article conseillait de susciter la curiosité de Dean. Eh bien, hélas ! c'était fait.

**A suivre !**


	4. Leçon 3 :Contact physique tu installeras

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre 4 de Comment séduire Dean Winchester en douze leçons ! Au programme aujourd'hui : Castiel prend la situation en main. Mais pas au sens où vous l'entendez, bande de fangirls perverses ^^ Quoique...  
><strong>

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, et à Jadouninette pour tous ses compliments, merci à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**/**

**Avant de passer à ce chapitre, j'aimerais demander leur avis à ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu (et aimé) ma précédente fiction, un Sabriel nommé Surprends-moi. Plusieurs lectrices m'ont fait part de leur envie de lire une suite de cette fiction, ne serait-ce que sous la forme d'un OS. J'ai notamment eu une demande de lemon, et d'un OS sur la façon dont Sam et Gabriel annonceraient leur relation à Dean et Castiel. **

**Et vous, aimeriez-vous avoir une suite ? Et si oui, quelle scène auriez-vous envie de voir ?**

**Soyons clairs, pour le moment aucune suite n'est en projet, mais je réfléchis très sérieusement à la question. Je souhaite trouver la bonne idée pour la faire. Hors de question de faire une suite juste pour le plaisir de faire une suite, je souhaite faire quelque chose de bien si ça doit être fait. Ce pour quoi je recueille vos avis et demandes. J'ignore si j'en ferai quelque chose ou pas (si c'est le cas, ce sera sous forme d'OS ou de recueil d'OS), mais j'aimerais sincèrement savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

**Envoyez-moi un message privé pour me faire part de votre opinion !**

**/**

**Sur ce, fermons la parenthèse.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! N'oubliez pas la review !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**Leçon n°3 : Contact physique tu maintiendras**

Castiel ne voulut pas revoir Dean avant une bonne semaine.

Il était mortifié. Non seulement il passait pour ridicule aux yeux de Dean, mais en plus, il avait probablement détruit toutes ses chances de devenir le compagnon du chasseur. Et _ça_, c'était _sa_ faute.

Castiel ignorait que la honte pouvait atteindre un tel niveau. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi objectivement trivial – et pour un ange qui n'était pas censé connaître ce sentiment.

Il avait été tenté, très fortement et pas qu'une fois, de se séparer de ce maudit magazine qui lui avait causé tant de mal. Pourtant, quelque chose qui sonnait comme un espoir subsistant l'avait retenu. Peut-être les prières de Dean qui le suppliaient de revenir.

Castiel n'avait jamais répondu, n'était jamais revenu. Il lui fallait le temps d'assimiler ce qui s'était passé, et de trouver un moyen de sauver sa relation avec Dean.

Et puis, Dean s'était retrouvé attaqué par une dizaine de loup-garous affamés, alors qu'il était seul en forêt, et avait appelé Castiel au secours. L'ange, bien entendu, était venu.

En réalité, il soupçonnait presque Dean de l'avoir fait exprès pour le faire revenir.

Parce que, évidemment, une fois les loup-garous liquidés, au lieu de dire simplement merci et au revoir, Dean lui attrapa le bras. Castiel ferma brièvement les yeux, angoissé, avant de se tourner vers le chasseur. Cette conversation était probablement inévitable.

- Oui, Dean ? dit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'était pas en train de discuter avec la personne dont il redoutait le plus le jugement – encore un paradoxe pour lui, le soldat de Dieu.

Quand était-il devenu aussi dépendant de Dean ? Depuis quand celui-ci était-il devenu son unique préoccupation ?

Dean avait l'air très ennuyé, à présent, et se trémoussait presque sur place. Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement avant de dire avec hésitation :

- Ecoute, Cas'. Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas me moquer de toi l'autre jour. Je voulais pas te faire de peine.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose – même s'il ignorait encore quoi, son corps humain était parfois très surprenant – mais Dean leva la main pour lui intimer le silence. Qu'allait-il encore lui dire ?

- Je veux dire… J'étais surpris, mais tu vois, ce n'était absolument pas drôle.

Castiel était sûr que Dean mentait, mais l'intention le réconforta tout de même. Il se sentit sourire malgré lui.

- Si tu t'intéresses à… ce genre de choses, bah ma foi… c'est OK pour moi.

Ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, mais Castiel se sentit soudain rasséréné. Si Dean lui mentait pour récupérer son amitié, c'était que quelque part, l'ange _comptait_ pour lui.

- Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de choses, comme tu dis, Dean, rétorqua Castiel calmement, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Dean leva vers lui un regard surpris.

- Ah bon ? Mais…

- Le magazine est tombé sur de mauvaises pages, explicita l'ange. Il n'y avait qu'un seul article qui m'intéressait, et ce n'était pas du tout sur le même sujet.

Quelque chose ressemblant à du soulagement passa sur le visage de Dean, vite remplacé par la curiosité.

- Ah non ? Et c'était quoi, du coup ?

Castiel n'était pas d'humeur à repousser Dean une fois de plus.

- Sur les relations humaines, répondit-il sans mentir. Je voulais… je voulais être plus proche de…

- Oh, souffla Dean, dont l'air ennuyé revint en puissance, en même qu'un quelque chose que Castiel fut tenté de nommer un air d'agréable surprise.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Dean s'écarta, un peu gêné, et reprit en se frottant la nuque.

- Ben en tout cas, Cas', si t'as besoin d'aide là-dedans, eh bien… Je suis là.

- Merci, chuchota Castiel, ému.

Dean lui adressa un sourire nettement plus sincère.

- Bon, Cas', mon pote, ça te dit qu'on aille se faire une burger-party avec Sam ? proposa-t-il en sortant les clés de l'Impala de sa poche de jean.

Castiel n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois.

- Je te suis.

* * *

><p>Castiel hésita quelques temps avant de reprendre le cours de ses activités de séduction du chasseur. Il craignait de reproduire le désastre de la précédente fois – parce que désastre ça avait été. Dean avait mis plusieurs jours avant de se conduire de nouveau tout à fait normalement envers l'ange. Ce dernier se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il était passé très près de la catastrophe – sans même savoir comment il s'était débrouillé pour parvenir à un tel résultat.<p>

Mais l'ange était opiniâtre, et il décida qu'à raison d'une intense concentration et d'un travail maximal, il pouvait parvenir à ses fins. Surtout que Dean avait visiblement pris conscience que leur relation, quelle qu'elle fût, lui était précieuse… Ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner !

Aussi passa-t-il à l'étape numéro trois, qu'il étudia consciencieusement. La tâche n'était pas des moindres, et pour cause…

_Le contact physique est la seule chose qui vous permettra d'instaurer entre vous à la fois une sensation de complicité et une tension sexuelle. Vous ne pourrez pas aller plus loin avec votre homme sans ça !_

Le problème étant que, dès que Castiel s'approchait un peu trop de Dean, celui-ci criait à l'atteinte de son _espace personnel_. Autant dire que réussir cette étape-là ne serait pas une sinécure pour l'ange.

Il n'avait jamais guère eu l'occasion de toucher Dean, se contentant de poser les doigts sur son front pour le téléporter ou sur ses blessures pour les guérir. Rarement plus. Les très uniques fois où Dean l'avait pris dans ses bras, Castiel, malgré son incompréhension, s'était toujours senti étrangement bien. C'était un délice d'étreindre Dean. Le chasseur était chaud, il sentait bon, sa peau vibrait contre la sienne, c'était Dean, tout simplement, et c'était quelque chose qui bouleversait Castiel à chaque fois, à tel point qu'il en voulait plus – mais ne l'obtenait pas. Voilà pourquoi il attendait avec impatience cette épreuve autant qu'il la redoutait.

Il apparut dans le salon du bunker, son plan bien en tête, mûrement réfléchi et prêt à l'application. Sam lisait un grimoire dans un coin, et Dean regardait la télévision, une tarte à moitié mangée dans la main. Tous deux le saluèrent distraitement. Depuis quelques temps, l'apparition de l'ange au beau milieu de nulle part avait cessé de signifier une Apocalypse prête à se déclarer, et ils avaient pris l'habitude de l'avoir de plus en plus à leurs côtés.

- Dean, commença Castiel, très sérieusement, en s'asseyant à côté du chasseur.

- Cas' ?

Dean releva les yeux vers son ami, surpris par son ton sérieux. Castiel, imperceptiblement, se rapprocha du chasseur jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent.

C'était l'un des (nombreux) conseils du magazine au sujet du toucher. Il était indiqué d'avoir un contact physique progressif durant la conversation. Castiel y avait longuement réfléchi.

Dean déglutit péniblement, ses yeux faisant des aller-retour entre son genou et le visage de l'ange nerveusement.

- Je souhaitais te demander quelque chose, Dean, reprit Castiel avant que le chasseur ne dise quoi que ce soit. C'est en rapport avec ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour.

- Ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ? répéta le chasseur, l'air perdu.

Castiel laissa volontairement son bras effleurer celui de Dean alors qu'il se penchait légèrement. Dean sursauta violemment, comme si on l'avait brûlé. Castiel, lui, ressentit également une brûlure se propager dans son corps, mais elle était étonnamment agréable.

- Au sujet de l'aide que tu m'apporterais dans le domaine des choses humaines, explicita Castiel en s'éclaircissant la voix, laquelle était devenue très rauque d'un seul coup.

Dean cligna rapidement des yeux, l'air stupéfait. Castiel en fut surpris. Pourquoi le chasseur clignait-il des yeux ? Tentait-il d'appliquer à son tour le conseil numéro un ? Etait-il en train de tenter à son tour de séduire l'ange ?

Mais non, il devait se tromper… raisonna Castiel intérieurement, un peu déçu, une fois l'instant passé.

- A-ah. Oui, répondit Dean, l'air hésitant. Je suis toujours partant, oui, bien sûr.

- C'est bien, répondit Castiel, ravi, parce que j'aimerais que tu m'apprennes à chasser.

Un silence emplit la pièce. Castiel eut même l'impression que le bruit des pages du grimoire s'arrêta brusquement.

- Mais, euh… pourquoi ? s'exclama Dean, incrédule.

- Je pense qu'il faut être prudent, décréta Castiel. Il se pourrait qu'un jour je redevienne humain, au moins temporairement. On ne sait jamais. Je veux être prêt à toutes les éventualités. Et si jamais cela devait arriver, je ne voudrais pas être inutile.

- Tu ne seras jamais inutile ! protesta Dean, et la grâce de Castiel s'illumina de plaisir à ces mots.

Après un instant de silence, Dean reprit lentement :

- Mais si tu as envie d'apprendre… je suppose que je peux t'aider, oui…

- Merci, Dean, sourit Castiel.

Mais il ne devait pas perdre ses objectifs de vue. Il lui fallait appliquer la suite des conseils du magazine. Fronçant les sourcils, il approcha sa main du torse de Dean.

- Tu as des miettes partout, dit-il (ce qui était parfaitement vrai), et, du plat de la main, il les chassa, en prenant volontairement son temps.

La chaleur du torse de Dean… Sa peau sous son t-shirt…. C'était encore meilleur qu'il ne le pensait.

Dean ouvrit de si grands yeux horrifiés que Castiel eut peur, l'espace d'un instant, qu'ils ne restent coincés ainsi. Le chasseur frappa son bras brutalement pour le repousser, et fit un bond en arrière, se levant brusquement et s'écartant du canapé.

_- Cas', mon espace personnel !_ cracha-t-il, le visage furieux et la voix hargneuse.

- Désolé, s'excusa piteusement l'ange en baissant les yeux. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait inconvenant.

Personne ne pouvait savoir à quel point il _haïssait_ cet espace personnel.

* * *

><p>Le premier entraînement fut fixé l'après-midi même, à l'extérieur du bunker. Dean l'y attendait, et Sam était assis un peu plus loin, silencieux.<p>

Très vite, un problème se posa. Du moins, pour Dean.

Apprendre le tir à quelqu'un, dit ainsi, cela semblait très facile. Sauf que sur le terrain, il n'y avait guère le choix : il fallait _toucher_ son élève.

Les deux frères oubliaient très souvent que Castiel, avant d'être leur ange personnel, était en premier lieu un soldat de Dieu, et surtout un stratège. Qui disait stratège, disait stratégie. Et quelque part, la séduction n'était qu'une immense stratégie…

Castiel savait dès le départ que le contact établi durant sa conversation avec Dean ne mènerait à rien, que Dean le repousserait inévitablement – même si ça avait été étrangement plus tard qu'il ne le pensait. Aussi avait-il inventé ce petit stratagème pour parvenir à ses fins.

De plus, rien n'obligeait Castiel à être particulièrement doué pour la chasse, après tout.

Il pouvait parfaitement ignorer qu'il existait un phénomène nommé _l'effet de recul_. Lorsque Castiel tira pour la première fois avec le fusil prêté par Dean, il se détendit totalement pour paraître plus « humain », moins rigide, et l'effet le propulsa en arrière, droit dans les bras d'un Dean très proche et très surpris.

En une seconde, Castiel – qui s'attendait à être simplement blotti dans les bras du chasseur – se retrouva à terre, vautré sur Dean, leurs jambes entremêlées et le souffle erratique.

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, puis Dean, qui le dévisageait d'un air sonné, passa par une gamme chromatique faciale très innovante, allant du blanc maladif au rouge vif très soutenu, puis il repoussa promptement l'ange, et se releva en s'éloignant au maximum, toussant pour masquer sa gêne et apostrophant Sam.

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Sam ! Il s'est rien passé, mec ! Faut que t'enlèves la bouse que t'as dans les yeux ! Et toi Castiel, tu connais pas l'effet de recul, espèce de crétin ?

Castiel ne se montra guère plus doué pour le reste de l'entraînement.

Ce fut ainsi que Dean se retrouva, bien malencontreusement, le torse collé contre le dos de l'ange et les doigts posés sur ses bras pour lui montrer comment orienter son tir au fusil.

- Euh, écoute, Cas', marmonna le chasseur au visage rouge après s'être rendu compte de cet état de fait. Tout ça, ça ne veut rien dire, hein ? Ce n'est pas un message ni rien.

- Pourquoi en serait-ce un, Dean ? avait interrogé l'ange qui jubilait intérieurement – il adorait sentir Dean tout contre lui.

- Oh, enfin, tu comprends bien ! s'exclama son humain, l'air coléreux.

Mais il revint malgré tout se coller contre l'ange, soupirant comme si on lui imposait une tâche surhumaine. Castiel sentait la poitrine de Dean se soulever contre lui et son cœur battre à toute allure. C'était délicieux.

Castiel, par un étrange hasard, ne parvenait pas à tirer convenablement, et Dean dut lui apporter de plus en plus d'aide. Il dut entrelacer ses mains avec celle de l'ange pour lui montrer comment les positionner sur le fusil. Il dut à de nombreuses reprises repositionner les bras de l'ange.

Etrangement, Dean avait _très_ souvent besoin de pauses. Presque _trop_ souvent. Castiel n'était pas certain que s'arrêter en moyenne toutes les onze minutes quarante-six secondes pour aller se désaltérer sans avoir accompli le moindre effort physique, fasse partie du protocole humain. Surtout que Dean dut par ce fait s'absenter _six fois_ dans l'après-midi pour aller aux commodités. Castiel n'était pas sûr non plus qu'il était absolument nécessaire de changer aussi souvent de cibles. Il ne comprit pas non plus, lorsqu'il se mit en chemise pour continuer à s'entraîner, sur les propres conseils de Dean, pourquoi ce même Dean se dépêcha, quelques minutes plus tard, de lui hurler d'une voix suraiguë de se dépêcher de remettre son trench-coat.

Bref, Dean agissait fort étrangement, et l'ange ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi. Etait-ce une réaction normale ? Et comment devait-il interpréter le rire absolument pas dissimulé de Sam ?

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin, et Castiel ne put plus cacher sa progression surhumaine dans le maniement des armes. Il tirait de mieux en mieux et Dean le félicitait de plus en plus chaudement d'un air extrêmement fier – ce qui contrastait avec ses périodes où il s'agitait dans tous les sens.

- Bon, on essaye une dernière fois pour voir si tu maîtrises ? suggéra le chasseur.

- Remontre-moi le dernier mouvement, réclama l'ange. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir compris.

Au fur et à mesure de l'entraînement, Castiel avait essayé diverses armes dont le maniement variait à chaque fois.

Dean soupira, mais s'exécuta, venant de nouveau se coller contre le dos de l'ange, qui retint un soupir de bien-être. Dean passa sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de son ami pour lui parler à l'oreille, et lorsque Castiel tourna la tête pour le regarder, il s'aperçut que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Dean détourna les yeux.

- Alors. Tu mets les mains comme ceci (il dirigea les doigts de l'ange). Rajuste un peu ta position par rapport à ta cible (il posa les mains sur les côtes de Castiel pour orienter le haut de son corps.) Et… Non, Castiel, pas comme ça !

C'était plus fort que l'ange. Il _devait_ sentir de nouveau les mains de Dean sur lui. C'était un besoin impérieux, qui le poussa à bouger les hanches contre le bassin de Dean pour désorganiser la posture recommandée par ce dernier.

Et maintenant, Dean allait de nouveau le toucher, il sentirait ses mains et…

Dean écarquilla démesurément les yeux et son souffle se coupa brusquement. Il jeta un regard horrifié vers Castiel, baissa les yeux d'un air complètement choqué, les releva, et poussa une exclamation sourde. Avant même que Castiel n'ait compris ce qui se passait, le chasseur se reculait prestement, poussant l'ange le plus loin possible de lui. L'ange, surpris, battit des bras dans les airs et faillit s'étaler fort peu gracieusement à terre.

- Dean ? s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Gnnnnnnnnnn, répondit le chasseur, l'air traumatisé.

Puis il fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant.

Castiel haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu Dean courir aussi vite.

Que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce que… ? Non, tout de même pas. Pas si vite ! Si ? _Cosmopolitan_ était vraiment redoutable ! s'ébahit l'ange en se sentant sourire.

A côté de Castiel, un rire retentit. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que Sam se tenait à ses côtés.

- Oui, Sam ?

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

- Non, rien. C'est juste que… Mon frère est vraiment le pire des abrutis.

**A suivre !**


	5. Leçon 4 : Ton homme tu flatteras

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour notre chapitre du week-end, le chapitre numéro cinq, soit la leçon numéro quatre, de ****Comment séduire Dean Winchester en douze leçons**** !**

**Je suis d'autant plus heureuse de l'avoir fini aujourd'hui que j'ai été malade en début de semaine, et que j'avais pris du retard sur la rédaction de cette fic'. M'enfin visiblement, la fin des vacances m'a motivée ! ^^**

**En parlant de ça, il est possible que mes publications s'espacent un peu, au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, avec l'arrivée de la rentrée. En raison du travail, des devoirs, des contrôles et tout ce qui s'ensuit, j'ignore si je parviendrai à tenir le rythme de deux chapitres par semaine. Je préfère publier plus lentement avec un récit soigné, plutôt que de le faire plus souvent mais avec une qualité d'écriture moindre. Voilà voilà. On verra bien, après, ma foi.**

**Sinon, au programme aujourd'hui : Cas' s'exerce à un art complexe et surtout… subtil. Que Dieu soit avec lui ! **

**Je rappelle que ni Supernatural, ni les personnages, ni **_**Cosmopolitan**_**, ni **_**Dr Sexy**_** M.D.****, ni l'échelle de Kinsey**** ne m'appartiennent. Que voulez-vous. Le monde est injuste. **

**Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas pour la review ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**Leçon n° 4 : Ton homme tu flatteras**

- Dean m'évite, depuis l'autre jour, se lamenta Castiel en piochant une frite dans son assiette.

En tant qu'ange, il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de manger, mais les frites étaient réellement délicieuses.

En face de lui dans le diner ambiance années 50 où ils étaient installés, Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, tu crois ? railla-t-il en désignant de la main l'Impala, sur le parking où Dean effectuait des réparations probablement plus qu'inutiles plutôt que de manger avec eux.

- Penses-tu que j'ai commis un mauvais pas ? s'enquit l'ange.

Que Dean l'évite, c'était un fait nouveau auquel il ne parvenait pas à s'habituer. Une douleur monstrueuse qui pesait sur tout son être et dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser.

Sam s'essuya lentement les mains avec sa serviette en papier, l'air pensif.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit toi. C'est que… Comment dire ? (Sam fronça les sourcils.) C'est depuis que Dean a vu ton espèce de magazine.

Castiel soutint le regard de Sam sans ciller. Il était convaincu que le cadet Winchester avait toujours su précisément de quel magazine au juste il s'agissait, et le regard malicieux et entendu du chasseur ne le détrompa pas. Toutefois il ne posa aucune question et l'ange lui en fut reconnaissant. Il était ravi de savoir qu'il avait au moins un allié dans cette histoire, mais il ne souhaitait surtout pas que cette aide devienne invasive. Dean reconnaîtrait immédiatement la signature de Sam dans le plan de Castiel – un vrai « tue-l'amour », d'après l'expression humaine.

- Disons que, reprit Sam, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mis à part l'article sur la french-pédicure, je veux dire. (Il se mordit la lèvre, l'air amusé.) C'est celui sur l'épilation du maillot, en fait.

- Je ne comprends pas, tiqua Castiel qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

- Ça a montré à Dean que tu t'intéressais aux choses du sexe, soupira Sam en détournant le regard, gêné. Et donc que… tu n'étais pas aussi asexué qu'il le pensait. Que tu étais un être avec des… hum, des désirs (Sam rougit un peu) et un corps sujet à ces désirs. Que des gens pouvaient être attirés par toi, et que tu pouvais être attiré par des gens. Et ça lui a causé un choc. Ça a modifié totalement la façon dont il te voyait.

- Oh, souffla Castiel, comprenant soudain d'où venait le problème.

- Alors, continua Sam, ça a influé sur ses pensées à ton propos, et sa… hum, réaction de l'autre jour a fini de le chambouler. Il a réalisé que non seulement tu étais un être sexué, mais qu'en plus son corps pouvait réagir à ça. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en dire plus, ajouta-t-il très vite. Discuter de la vie sexuelle de mon frère…

Le cadet Winchester grimaça, répugné. Castiel, lui, s'abîma dans ses réflexions.

Quelque part, ce constat de la part de Dean ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose. Il était à présent conscient que son propre corps n'était pas indifférent à la présence de Castiel – et ce dernier se sentit sourire, extatique, à cette pensée. Visiblement, la fille de la librairie et Sam n'avaient pas tort, il y avait une petite attirance physique de la part de Dean… Cette idée l'emplissait de bonheur et faisait battre ses ailes plus vite.

Le tout, à présent, était que Dean prenne conscience de cette attirance physique… et qu'elle devienne également émotionnelle.

- Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud, marmonna-t-il en employant une expression que Dean lui avait expliquée un jour.

Sam acquiesça vigoureusement.

- C'est l'occasion ou jamais, approuva-t-il en avalant une frite à son tour.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Si Dean l'évitait, c'était parce qu'il avait _honte_. Il n'assumait sûrement pas cette tension physique et donc encore moins sa propre réaction corporelle. Il ne voudrait sûrement pas reparler à Castiel tant qu'il ne pourrait pas appliquer la règle numéro un de Dean « Déni » Winchester : si ça ne te plaît pas, alors ça n'est jamais arrivé.

Et si la solution était de lui laisser penser que l'ange ignorait tout de la raison de sa fuite ? Castiel pourrait alors appliquer la suite de son plan, et toutes les étapes feraient malgré tout leur chemin dans la tête de Dean, mieux encore peut-être…

S'excusant auprès de Sam, Castiel se leva, sortit du diner et s'approcha de Dean un gobelet de café fumant à la main, qu'il lui tendit. Dean l'accepta avec réticence, l'air de vouloir s'enfuir loin, très loin de l'ange.

Castiel prit une petite inspiration discrète, tenta d'oublier la sensation de bonheur qu'il éprouvait en songeant à la réaction de Dean, puis, s'excusant mentalement pour l'acte qu'il allait commettre, demanda :

- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal, Dean ?

L'espace d'un instant, le chasseur fut si surpris par la question qu'il parut en oublier qu'il voulait se trouver à l'autre bout de la planète.

- De mal ? répéta-t-il, éberlué. De mal ? Cas', enfin, que…

- Avant-hier, explicita Castiel en baissant la tête, refusant fermement de se sentir coupable – ce qui n'était pas si simple. Tu es parti précipitamment… et j'ignore pourquoi…

_Pardon, Dean. _Mais Dean n'avait pas l'air trop offusqué par ce mensonge. Au contraire, une lueur de soulagement passa dans son regard, et ses épaules se détendirent légèrement… Avant de se raidir lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il devait inventer une excuse.

Castiel, quelque part, était curieux de savoir ce que Dean allait dire.

- Dean ?

- Je… euh, je… C'était l'heure de Docteur Sexy ! répliqua le chasseur, l'air paniqué.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le bon jour de la semaine… songea Castiel.

L'ange et l'humain se dévisagèrent. Dean, visiblement, se rendait parfaitement compte de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire. Castiel – chose rare s'il en fut – sentit monter en lui une envie irrépressible de rire.

Puis il songea au quatrième conseil donné par _Cosmopolitan._

_Les compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Flattez votre homme, caressez-le dans le sens du poil, et vous lui plairez d'autant plus que vous l'admirez !_

C'était le moment ou jamais.

- Tu es un très bon menteur, Dean ! s'exclama Castiel avec toute l'admiration qu'il put convoquer.

Dean recracha sa gorgée de café et toussa, s'étouffant presque.

- T'es un sacré numéro, toi, hein ? grommela-t-il. (Puis il se mit à rire.) Laisse tomber cette histoire, Cas'. C'est pas ta faute, c'est tout ce qu'il faut savoir.

Il prit l'ange par les épaules et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du diner.

* * *

><p>Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. A présent que Dean faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'il parlait de nouveau à l'ange le plus naturellement du monde, il fallait continuer le Plan Séduction – comme Castiel avait fini par le surnommer – pour parvenir à ses fins.<p>

La leçon numéro quatre du magazine parlait longuement des compliments à faire à l'homme à séduire.

_Le compliment, c'est tout un art, mesdemoiselles ! Vous devez savoir doser et en user avec subtilité._

Chose qui avait bien fait grommeler Castiel. Pour la dernière fois, comment était-il censé savoir _comment_ doser, au juste ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas d'unité de mesure précise ? D'échelle du compliment subtil ? Ou mieux, de la séduction ? Pourquoi élaborer des échelles de Kinsey, pour ne pas mesurer si vous plaisez à un homme ?

_Par exemple, vous pouvez le complimenter sur sa tenue. Dites-lui qu'il est bien habillé, que son jean lui va bien : c'est une manière de lui dire « tu es beau » sans l'effaroucher !_

Castiel n'osait imaginer la réaction de Dean s'il lui disait qu'il le trouvait beau…

Il passa donc à l'action un matin où Dean, Sam et lui-même se réunirent pour converser du plan à suivre pour empêcher une réunion de demi-dieux de tourner au carnage de la ville.

- J'apprécie beaucoup ta tenue, Dean.

Dean, interloqué, fit de gros yeux et baissa la tête vers son jean bleu tout simple, sa chemise à carreaux verte, son t-shirt noir et ses chaussures militaires. Il releva du chef pour dévisager Castiel, l'air de penser : « Hey, Cas', qui t'a dit que les anges étaient autorisés à se shooter ? »

- Mais, Cas'… Ce sont les mêmes habits que je portais hier, renifla-t-il avec mépris.

- Je trouve qu'elle te sied très bien, rétorqua Castiel patiemment.

Dean haussa un sourcil mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur. Sam toussota pour masquer un rire.

- C'est quoi ton truc avec mes fringues, mec ? Tu t'es improvisé police de la mode ? Tu veux te reconvertir en styliste, peut-être ? Je vois ça d'ici : des trench-coat partout. (Dean ricana.) Sérieux, Cas', c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Tu vas me dire que tu me trouves à ton goût ?

Castiel hésita. Il n'allait tout de même pas affirmer ça à Dean ! Ce serait la fin de ses espoirs ! Il se souvint du conseil numéro deux : le mystère. Allié à la subtilité… L'ange sourit.

- Et pourquoi pas, Dean ?

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine, le chasseur recracha son café.

Sur Sam.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à jouer de vos connaissances sur votre homme. Comparez-le à son acteur préféré, dites-lui que la chanteuse qu'il adore serait ravie d'avoir un rendez-vous avec lui…<em>

- Tu sais, Dean, j'ai toujours trouvé que tu possédais une ressemblance avec Docteur Sexy.

Le chasseur laissa tomber son donut sur le tapis. Puis, sous les gloussements de Sam, il se passa une main dans les cheveux avec un grand sourire.

- Oh ? Tu crois, Cas' ? se réjouit-il, le visage illuminé.

- Ouais, vous avez autant de modestie l'un que l'autre, ricana Sam.

- Et puis, ajouta Castiel, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de t'emmener dîner un soir.

Dean se mit quasiment à rayonner, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

- Bah rassure-toi, Cas', marmonna Sam entre ses dents, ton plan avec Dean se profile bien. Visiblement, avoir un rendez-vous gay, ça le perturbe pas plus que ça…

* * *

><p><em>Les hommes sont obsédés par leurs cheveux. Si vous voulez marquer des points auprès d'eux, surtout, flattez-les là-dessus… Succès garanti !<em>

- J'aime beaucoup la manière dont tu es coiffé ce matin, Dean.

De fait, Castiel admirait sincèrement les épis de la chevelure de Dean. Il trouvait ça attirant et fascinant. Il aurait aimé y passer la main, les caresser, ces cheveux châtain doré, ces mèches rebelles qui semblaient l'appeler.

Dean haussa un sourcil, sur ses gardes.

- … Cas'. Je sors à peine du lit. Je suis pas coiffé.

- Moi, j'aime bien. On dirait un petit hérisson.

- Un petit…

Dean s'étrangla à moitié, la bouche grande ouverte, suffoquant quasiment sur place, comme manquant d'air – le visage d'un rouge soutenu et les yeux exorbités. Castiel poursuivit, pensif :

- Ou un écureuil. A cause de tes taches de rousseur.

- Mes taches de… Je n'ai _pas_ de taches de rousseur ! Et puis… et puis _merde_ ! Je ne ressemble pas à un écureuil ! balbutia le chasseur. Tu te prends pour Crowley ou quoi ?

- C'est mignon, pourtant, un écureuil… réfléchit Castiel, cherchant un compliment.

Il évita de très peu une décapitation angélique subite par livre interposé.

* * *

><p>- Dean ? Tu cuisines à merveille.<p>

- Cas', c'est juste une pizza réchauffée...

- Je la trouve délicieuse. Tu as du talent pour réchauffer des pizzas.

- ... et en plus c'est Sam qui l'a mise au four.

* * *

><p>- Dean ! Tu chantes vraiment très bien !<p>

- Cas', enfin... On dirait une casserole fêlée sous antidépresseurs qui a respiré de l'hélium.

- Tais-toi, Sam. Tu ruines mes plans de séduction.

- Tu savais que complimenter quelqu'un, ce n'est pas mentir ? Non parce que là, il va s'apercevoir d'un truc.

...

- Cas' ? Où est Sammy ?

- Sam ? Oh, il dort. T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu chantais bien ?

* * *

><p>- Dean... Tu es tellement musclé... Je veux dire, c'est extraordinaire. Non, je ne cherche pas à te draguer, absolument pas, voyons ! Je trouve juste ça très... euh, très... très impressionnant. C'est très seyant. Puis-je toucher ? Non ? Pourquoi ? C'est juste par curiosité, tu sais. Dean ? Est-ce que ça va ?<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel avait lu dans le magazine qu'il fallait complimenter Dean sur, non seulement quelque chose de physique, mais aussi de plus spirituel. « Vous draguez forcément le bonhomme parce qu'il est beau gosse : alors montrez-lui que vous savez voir au-delà des apparences ! », enseignait la revue d'un ton très docte. Castiel ne pouvait que se fier à une chose aussi compétente, et il s'était incliné.<p>

_Votre compliment doit, avant tout, faire plaisir à votre chéri. Montrez-lui que vous avez vu quelque chose d'absolument exceptionnel en lui, quelque chose qui vaut le détour ! Soyez douce et agréable, et votre choupinou s'en sentira le cœur tout réchauffé !_

Depuis plusieurs jours, il cherchait quel compliment spirituel et agréable adresser à Dean. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, ce n'était pas chose si facile à trouver.

La revue enseignait bien qu'il fallait trouver un compliment unique, quelque chose qui émouvrait son destinataire, un compliment très personnel. Le problème étant que Dean avait une fâcheuse tendance à rejeter les compliments plutôt que de les accepter.

Aussi l'ange avait-il établi une liste qu'il biffait au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas flatter Dean sur le sujet.

_Son intelligence ? _Oh, Castiel savait pertinemment que Dean était intelligent. Beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il ne souhaitait le faire croire. C'était précisément là que résidait le problème : Dean refusait qu'on le prenne pour intelligent. Il faisait semblant d'ignorer beaucoup de choses et de ne pas comprendre le reste desdites choses. C'était sûrement un moyen de préservation, une barrière supplémentaire pour cacher sa sensibilité, sa profondeur – de passer pour un caricature qui ne devait pas être approchée plus que ça. Castiel ne pouvait pas complimenter Dean là-dessus. Le chasseur ne lui en laisserait pas l'occasion et rejetterait le compliment. Il faudrait des mois à l'ange pour le convaincre de la validité de la chose.

_Son intelligence sociale_, alors ? Oui, mais Castiel n'en possédait guère, lui. Il en était sincèrement admiratif, mais Dean ne prendrait pas la flatterie comme elle devait l'être. Il estimerait qu'elle était due aux incompétences de son ange…

Idem pour _sa culture._

Quant à _son courage, ses qualités de chasseur, sa générosité_… Ce serait réduire Dean à l'état de chasseur. Ce que l'humain ne voulait pas – Castiel savait que malgré ce qu'il disait, il aurait souhaité une vie normale, lui aussi – et l'ange pas plus.

_Son dévouement pour Sam,_ alors ? Non plus. Castiel faisait peut-être « la fine bouche », comme disait son humain, mais il préférait que ça reste entre eux…

Castiel ne savait pas. Dean représentait pour lui tellement plus que tout ça. Il voulait quelque chose d'exceptionnel, quelque chose de marquant… Puis l'occasion se présenta d'elle-même.

Il suffit d'une dispute avec Sam, d'un cellier rempli de whisky, et d'une déprime profonde du chasseur alcoolisé.

- Allez, Dean, repose cette bouteille… Tu n'as pas besoin de boire, tu le sais comme moi…

- Arrête de parler comme Sam, Cas'… grogna le chasseur en buvant une pleine goulée de whisky. Putain, t'es comme lui… Tu lui ressembles trop, c't'horrible. Pas b'soin d'deux élans, moi.

- C'est parce que lui et moi ne voulons que ton bien, Dean, argua Castiel en désespoir de cause – ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il essayait d'arrêter Dean dans l'explosion progressive de son foie, en vain.

- Ouais, c'est ça. La vérité, c'est qu't'es comme lui. Tu t'casseras aussi, rétorqua le chasseur, amer. Tu t'en fous de moi. J'le sais bien, t'inquiète.

- Dean, enfin ! protesta l'ange, choqué.

Mais Dean poursuivait, le regard dans le vague.

- T'sais, j'ai toujours pensé que j'méritais pas d'avoir un ange. Surtout toi, Cas'. C'est Sam qui aurait dû en avoir un… T'aurais dû veiller sur lui, mec. J'sais pas ce que tu fous avec moi… Pourquoi tu t'casses pas avec Sam ? Tu s'rais tellement mieux…

- Dean, interrompit sévèrement Castiel.

Il ne supportait pas d'entendre Dean dire de telles horreurs sur lui-même. Il ne supportait pas de savoir que son ami s'estimait indigne de lui.

Il saisit le menton de l'aîné Winchester et le força à le regarder. Cette fois-ci, Castiel était furieux.

- Plus jamais, martela-t-il avec colère, _plus jamais_ je ne veux t'entendre dire ça, Dean !

- Mais, Cas'… protesta mollement Dean, surpris.

Castiel secoua son humain par les épaules, sentant la fureur couler dans ses veines et sa grâce. Comment, comment Dean pouvait-il penser ça ?

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais été en Enfer, que je me serais rebellé contre le Paradis, que j'aurais fait autant de conneries, que j'aurais remué le Ciel et la Terre, pour Sam ? (Castiel fusilla le chasseur du regard.) J'apprécie énormément ton frère. Mais toi, Dean, _toi_, tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu es l'être humain le plus extraordinaire que j'aie rencontré. Tu comptes plus pour moi que n'importe qui. S'il y a une personne envers qui je suis reconnaissant de tout ce qu'elle m'a apporté, c'est toi ! Je suis heureux et fier de te connaître, Dean ! Alors ne redis plus jamais ces horreurs, _jamais_. Parce que c'est faux, et parce que je ne peux pas supporter de les entendre.

La bouteille de whisky tomba à terre.

Le lendemain, Dean semblait avoir tout oublié de ce qui s'était passé. Mais pour l'avoir vu dans ses rêves, tandis qu'il le veillait, l'ange savait que neuf petits mots étaient restés gravés dans la mémoire du chasseur. Les seuls qui comptaient.

_Je suis heureux et fier de te connaître, Dean. _

**A suivre...**


	6. Leçon 5 : Ton comportement tu soigneras

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! J'ai, très étonnamment, réussi à boucler ce chapitre de ****Comment séduire Dean Winchester en douze leçons**** pour ce soir. Heureusement que les profs se sont montrés cléments, pour une fois !**

**Donc, voici le chapitre 6, leçon 5. Au programme : ce qu'il advient lorsque Castiel tente d'agir comme un humain !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents (voire plus ? ^^). **

**Merci mille fois à chacun d'entre vous, anonyme ou non, de lire, reviewer, follower cette fiction. C'est grâce à votre soutien que je continue d'écrire… **

**Je reprécise que rien dans cette fiction ne m'appartient, excepté le scénario et le plaisir que j'ai à l'écrire. **

**Bonne lecture… Et n'oubliez pas : la review est bonne pour la santé !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

**Leçon n° 5 : Ton comportement tu soigneras **

Assis à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne, dans le parc public d'une petite ville du Missouri, une part de tarte à côté de lui dans laquelle il picorait allègrement – parce que ça lui rappelait Dean –, Castiel lisait attentivement la leçon numéro cinq de _Cosmopolitan_.

_L'essentiel dans la séduction, ce n'est pas seulement d'attirer l'Homme à vous, mais aussi de lui faire comprendre qu'il vous plaît – que vous êtes disponible pour lui, que vous avez _envie_ de lui._

Suivaient plusieurs étapes à appliquer pour ce faire. Castiel était complètement d'accord avec le principe – parce qu'au bout de toutes ces années et même de ces dernières semaines, Dean n'avait _toujours_ pas compris que son ange l'aimait, ça en était presque exaspérant… Le problème, c'était que Castiel était plutôt étranger à ce genre de comportements humains.

Le magazine conseillait tout d'abord de soigner sa démarche, d'adopter une « démarche sexy ». Castiel ignorait ce qui était sexy ou pas, et il avait recherché sur Internet un exemple à imiter – merci l'ordinateur de Sam. Il avait mémorisé la vidéo et les mouvements de la femme (une certaine Beyonce, quel nom étrange), puis, dans la solitude d'une pièce abandonnée du bunker, s'y était exercé – avec plus ou moins de réussite. Cette coutume lui semblait vraiment étrange, et même absurde, mais il s'y était soumis en espérant parvenir à rendre le résultat naturel.

C'était ainsi que Sam l'avait trouvé, une main sur la hanche, mettant soigneusement un pied devant l'autre et tentant d'agiter le postérieur en rythme avec sa marche.

Le chasseur avait mis un très long moment à se remettre de sa découverte – mais ça avait permis à Castiel de comprendre à quel point ses tentatives étaient infructueuses.

- Cas', avait calmement expliqué le chasseur, ce genre de choses, c'est pour les femmes ! Et encore, même une femme qui tortillerait des fesses ainsi se ferait ridiculiser !

Finalement, Castiel avait tendu le magazine au chasseur et lui avait demandé de l'aider à faire le tri parmi toutes les propositions de l'article.

- Tu sais, avait dit Sam d'un ton hésitant, tu n'es pas _obligé_ d'employer ce magazine. il existe…

Puis il s'était interrompu. Castiel le foudroyait du regard.

- Il s'agit de mon projet, Sam, et j'entends le mener à bien de la façon dont j'ai envie, avait articulé lentement l'ange. (Puis il avait ajouté, moins froidement : ) Et puis, ce magazine a apporté des résultats indéniables.

Sam n'avait pu que hocher la tête devant la logique du raisonnement, et il avait apporté toute son aide à l'ange.

C'était ainsi qu'avait naturellement été éliminée la démarche, mais également une sombre histoire de clin d'œil (« Mais enfin, Cas', si tu fais un clin d'œil séducteur, je cite, à Dean, il va te coller un pain dans la gueule et te forcer à boire de l'eau bénite ! »), un conseil intitulé « le coucou sensuel » (« parce que si tu fais ça, Dean s'évanouit, ou alors il s'enfuit en courant, ça dépend »), un autre sur « mettez votre poitrine en valeur » (sans commentaire). Les autres avaient été conservés, Sam estimant que Castiel avait une chance de les mener à bien.

L'ange était fin prêt. Ou du moins, il l'espérait.

Car ce soir, c'était dîner entre amis. Et le moment d'appliquer le conseil numéro cinq…

* * *

><p>Cette soirée était une idée de Sam, qui avait déclaré, quelques jours auparavant, qu'ils passaient trop de temps à chasser et plus assez à profiter les uns des autres. Le cadet avait alors décidé qu'ils s'installeraient dans leur chambre de motel et se délecteraient d'une orgie de sucreries, de bières et de plaisanteries vaseuses mais bon enfant. Dean et Castiel avaient immédiatement adhéré à l'idée, amené chacun leur tarte ou leur pot de miel, et l'ange avait à part soi décidé que ce serait <em>la<em> soirée.

Celle où Dean, avec un peu de chance, comprendrait enfin et ses sentiments, et ceux de l'ange.

Jusqu'à présent, Castiel n'avait pu qu'appliquer la première consigne – et c'était déjà beaucoup.

_Penchez-vous vers votre homme lorsqu'il parle : c'est un signe d'écoute et d'intérêt. Il comprendra que vous êtes attentive à lui, et, flatté, il en rajoutera pour vous plaire !_

Ce que Castiel n'avait pas osé dire à Sam, c'était qu'il ignorait complètement le point le plus essentiel de la chose. Quelle était l'inclination souhaitée dans ce genre de position ?

(En fait, l'ange avait posé la question. Sauf que visiblement, sa formulation n'avait pas du être aussi explicite que voulu, parce que Sam avait regardé Castiel avec un air extrêmement choqué et s'était quasiment enfui en courant sous le prétexte : « Mais tu demanderas à mon frère ! Aaaargh ! ». Ce qui avançait fort peu l'ange.)

Le fait était que Castiel ignorait jusqu'où, précisément, il devait se pencher, et comment.

Après bien des essais, il avait fini par en conclure qu'il devait rester assis droit, et avancer légèrement le torse en direction de Dean.

Parvenir à ce résultat n'avait pas été une sinécure, loin de là. Partant du principe que pour montrer son intérêt à Dean, il fallait qu'il soit le proche de lui possible – après tout, c'était bien le magazine lui-même qui avait lourdement insisté sur le contact et la proximité physique ! – Castiel s'était penché, dès le début de leur petite sauterie, directement sur Dean. Pour être plus exact, il avait quasiment le nez dans le cou du chasseur. (Ce qui était loin d'être déplaisant.)

Ce n'était visiblement pas le bon comportement à adopter, parce que Dean, après quelques minutes à le regarder fixement, éberlué, avait fait un bond en arrière, visiblement effrayé. Avant de se rapprocher de Castiel, de le prendre par les épaules gentiment et de lui dire :

- Cas', tu sais, quand Sam parlait de _rapprochement_, il ne voulait pas dire dans ce sens-là.

- Je sais, avait rétorqué Castiel, boudeur. (C'était que Dean sentait vraiment très bon. C'était une torture d'être arraché à son parfum !)

Dean avait cligné des yeux, décontenancé, puis avait tapoté maladroitement l'épaule de Cas'.

- Bref. J'apprécie que tu veuilles te rapprocher de moi, mon pote. Mais juste… Tu comprends, quoi.

Au moins, l'ange ne s'était pas vu rappeler le fameux et maudit « espace personnel, Cas' ! », ce qui était un progrès de soi.

Après quelques essais, il avait donc trouvé la position adéquate – s'il en jugeait par le regard pétillant de Dean.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul léger problème. Se tenir perpétuellement penché légèrement en avant, la tête penchée sur le côté (parce qu'il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que Dean pérorait, mais ce n'était pas grave, une fois qu'ils seraient un couple le chasseur lui expliquerait…), eh bien… Cette position était douloureuse.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un ange du Seigneur, censé être immortel et doté d'un pouvoir de guérison immédiat (que Castiel endiguait souvent, économisant chaque parcelle de son pouvoir), qu'on ne peut pas avoir mal au dos. Castiel le découvrait à ses dépens.

C'était un peu inquiétant. Chaque fois qu'un ange avait eu mal quelque part, ça c'était toujours mal terminé. Castiel était quasiment sûr que le jour où Lucifer s'était rebellé, c'était parce qu'il avait une rage de dents (on avait entendu ses cris de douleur à l'autre bout du Paradis) et que Raphael lui avait dit d'utiliser des remèdes humains pour la soigner parce que Michael, justement, avait une crise de foie et qu'il hurlait de souffrance, ce qui causait un mal de crâne épouvantable à l'Archange médecin.

Castiel en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. _Aïeuh. _

- Bordel, Cas', tu as l'air d'avoir un sacré mal de dos !

Dean semblait sincèrement inquiet, ce qui réconforta un peu l'ange.

- Oui, c'est vrai, approuva-t-il.

- Tiens-toi plus droit, suggéra Dean. Attends, prends des coussins pour te caler le dos, ça te fera du bien.

Et sous le regard surpris de Sam et Castiel, il se leva chercher un oreiller, avant de le caler lui-même dans le dos d'un ange très stupéfait mais ravi. Dean attentionné ? C'était nouveau… et pas déplaisant.

- Depuis quand tu te soucies autant de la santé de Cas' ? demanda Sam, dubitatif.

_Depuis que mon plan marche_, avait envie de rétorquer l'ange, mais il s'en abstint.

- Quand on a un ange, on en prend soin, marmonna Dean, et Castiel ne sut comment interpréter sa réponse. T'aurais bien besoin d'un massage, mon pote, poursuivit-il, pensif.

- Tu me le ferais, Dean ? s'exclama Castiel avec joie.

Il sentait déjà les mains de Dean sur son corps, massant les chairs endolories, faisant glisser ses doigts et…

- Euh, non, balbutia le chasseur. Breeeeef. Je disais quoi ?

Et il se rassit, reprenant son histoire où elle en était. Castiel, déçu, décida malgré tout de remercier Dean. En lui adressant un grand sourire.

Troublé, Dean s'arrêta, balbutia (« Et gnnnn la f-filleuh ghhhh »), ouvrit de grands yeux, les baissa, les releva, se passa une main dans les cheveux et finalement reprit précipitamment son récit en détournant le regard. Sam ricana doucement.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, se remémorant que le magazine affirmait que si l'homme était troublé, l'étape accomplie était un succès. Le sourire de l'ange s'accentua… et ne le quitta plus.

_Souriez non-stop à votre choupinou, c'est signe qu'il vous plaît ! Les mâles aiment les sourires agréables et charmants, voire charmeurs… _poursuivait le magazine. Ce fut pourquoi Castiel arbora son plus beau sourire et demeura ainsi, sans bouger la bouche d'un millimètre, durant tout le récit de Dean.

Puis, alors que le chasseur s'absentait pour se rendre aux toilettes, il reçut un violent coup de coude dans le bras.

- Cas', marmonna la voix de Sam. Arrête. Ça. Tout. De. Suite.

Castiel, surpris, se tourna vers le cadet Winchester.

- Arrêter ? Pourquoi arrêter ? Dean semble apprécier lorsque je sourie, et le magazine conseille de sourire sans arrêt…

- C'est une image, Castiel. (Sam leva les yeux au ciel.) Ce n'est pas à prendre littéralement. _Personne _ne te demande de rester figé comme ça…. C'est plus flippant que séduisant, enfin !

- Oh… soupira Castiel, honteux. Et Dean…

- Il te regarde bizarre, je te garantis. (Puis le visage de Sam se radoucit.) Mais ça ne signifie pas que tu ne dois pas sourire _du tout_. Souris juste lorsque Dean dira quelque chose d'amusant.

- Mais, Sam, je ne comprends même pas tout ce qu'il raconte ! se lamenta Castiel, au désespoir. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Oh, lâcha le chasseur. Eh ben… Ecoute, souris quand tu en as envie. Extériorise un peu plus que d'habitude, peut-être. Enfin, avise, quoi.

Le conseil de Sam porta ses fruits, puisque l'attitude de Dean, par la suite, fut plus détendue. Il souriait plus régulièrement à Castiel, accélérant les battements de son cœur et faisant palpiter sa grâce.

Castiel en était heureux. La béatitude coulait dans ses veines et dans sa grâce. _Dean le regardait. Dean cherchait à le faire rire. _

C'était là une consigne supplémentaire de _Cosmopolitan_ : rire aux plaisanteries de Dean. Montrer que tout ce qu'il disait était hilarant. La revue qualifiait cette technique de capitale pour « flatter l'ego du mâle et donc attirer son intérêt sur vous ».

Les premières tentatives furent désastreuses.

Le premier rire qu'il lâcha devant Dean fut terriblement mécanique et grinçant, à tel point que Dean grimaça et que Sam fit les gros yeux et lui expédia un coup de pied dans le genou. L'ange s'était pourtant longuement entraîné, seul dans une chambre du motel, pour parfaire ce fameux rire (ce qui avait conduit Dean, et même Sam, à penser que le motel était hanté. Les empêcher de partir à la recherche du spectre avec fusils et sortilèges n'avait pas été une affaire simple). Pourtant, il avait raté son rire. _Il avait raté son rire !_

L'effet du stress, sans doute…

Par la suite, la technique redevint parfaite. Le timing, en revanche…

- Et donc, je lui ai dit : « Tu connais pas Dean Winchester, toi ! Mec, je sais me battre ! »

Le regard des deux chasseurs (choqué et vexé pour Dean, catastrophé et atterré pour Sam) renseigna immédiatement Castiel. Il n'aurait jamais dû rire. _Jamais_.

- C'est que… Je pense que tu l'as battu, Dean, se justifia Castiel. J'imagine le dépit de ton adversaire après ça.

- Euh… En fait, il a gagné. Ils s'y sont mis à cinq.

- …Ah.

- Et euh, donc… La chute de mon histoire, c'était qu'après…

Et Dean repartit dans son récit sans plus prêter attention au rire mal placé de Castiel. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, rempli de bonnes attentions, ne récidive.

Cette fois-ci, en tentant une remarque spirituelle, tel que conseillé par la revue.

- Et elle a eu le _culot_ de glisser sa petite culotte dans la poche de ma veste, en pensant que j'allais tomber dans ses bras après _ça_ !

Et pendant que Sam éclatait de rire, hilare, Castiel décréta avec intérêt :

- Au moins n'a-t-elle pas eu le culot de te demander tes sous-vêtements en échange !

Silence. Long et pesant. Puis Dean, lentement, se mit à glousser peu discrètement.

- Cas', Cas', tu… enfin, tu… mais tu…

- Je ? interrogea l'ange, perplexe.

- Enfin, ça ne… C'est… Enfin… (Hoquet de Dean.)

Le regard de Sam sur Castiel était clairement consterné.

Décidant d'abandonner la spiritualité (trop compliqué), Castiel opta pour la suggestion suivant. Soit, démontrer un intérêt pour ce que Dean racontait.

- Et a-t-elle fait d'autres tentatives de séduction ? s'empressa de demander l'ange.

- Eh bien figure-toi que oui, cette poufiasse ! Elle a…

Ce changement de sujet fut salutaire.

Castiel renonça complètement à suivre cette leçon-là. Il n'était pas en capacité de le faire… Tout ce qu'il tentait dans cette optique se soldait par un échec spectaculaire. Castiel ne comptait même plus le nombre de déboires qu'il avait connus lors de cette soirée.

Etonnamment, la soirée fut presque plus agréable dès lors que Castiel adopta une attitude plus naturelle. Et tout aussi étonnamment, Dean se fit un plaisir de lui expliquer (clairement, pour une fois) tout ce que l'ange ne comprenait pas, y compris lors des récits dont Sam leur fit part. Et il se montra intéressé par ceux de Castiel.

Mais cela n'étanchait pas la peine de Castiel. Parce que Dean, lui, savait comment se comporter… et pas lui.

* * *

><p>Il était tard ce soir-là (ou tôt ce matin-là) lorsque, la soirée achevée, Sam vint le retrouver dehors.<p>

- Sam, soupira Castiel, affligé. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne parviens pas à me comporter comme un humain ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi lamentable ?

- Castiel… soupira Sam à son tour. Tu n'étais pas _lamentable_. Tu es juste… maladroit.

- Mais si je veux être avec Dean, je ne peux pas être maladroit ! objecta l'ange, dépité.

Sam haussa les épaules, le regard dans le lointain.

- Si tu veux mon avis, je ne pense pas que Dean soit franchement ravi si du jour au lendemain tu agissais complètement humainement. Il t'apprécie pour ce que tu es vraiment.

Castiel, dubitatif, grimaça.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit…

- Oui, coupa Sam, mais entre ce que dit Dean, ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il fait, il y a un monde. (Il souffla, pensif.) Crois-moi, s'il ne t'appréciait pas pour toi, tu n'aurais pas été là lors de cette soirée.

Castiel sourit vaguement, toujours préoccupé.

- Il n'empêche que…

- Tu es vraiment aussi aveugle que mon frère, décidément ! s'exclama Sam, s'emportant.

Il poursuivit plus doucement :

- Castiel… Ce soir, Dean n'avait d'yeux que pour toi…

**A suivre !**


	7. Leçon 6 : Son aide tu demanderas

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! C'est, encore une fois, un honneur et un plaisir de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre 7 de Comment séduire Dean Winchester en douze leçons. **

**Aujourd'hui est le jour de la sixième leçon... Castiel a fait la moitié du chemin, félicitez-le en laissant une review ! (Comment ça je fais de la pub pour la review ? Absolument pas.) Donc, au programme aujourd'hui : un conseil qui fonctionne au -delà de toute espérance...  
><strong>

**Merci à vous tous et vous toutes qui lisez cette fiction et qui l'aimez, merci pour vos follows (déjà 28 !) et vos reviews (déjà 83 !). Vous me rendez heureuse, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point... Merci à la guest Jadouninette et ses gentilles reviews, je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies ma fiction... J'espère que tu trouveras mon chapitre mignon également ^^**

** Merci également mille fois à Plume-now, pour tous ses compliments qu'elle fait sur moi dans sa fic' _Correspondances _(une fanfiction Destiel et Sabriel absolument géniale, allez la lire, vous ne regretterez pas... et tant qu'à faire, allez lire toutes ses fics, vous ne regretterez pas non plus !). **

**Je rappelle que Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Sinon le Destiel serait depuis longtemps chose officielle.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à très vite !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

**Leçon n° 6 : Son aide tu demanderas**

Ce fut avec beaucoup de timidité que Castiel s'approcha de Dean par-derrière tandis que celui-ci effectuait des réparations dans le moteur de l'Impala, le capot relevé au-dessus de sa tête.

Castiel, gêné, resta planté là, sans savoir comment signaler sa présence à Dean. Devait-il l'appeler ? Tousser ? Lui tapoter le dos ? Ou attendre que le chasseur s'aperçoive de lui-même que l'ange se trouvait ? Qu'est-ce que Dean détesterait le plus : être dérangé en plein ou être observé sans le savoir ? Dur à déterminer.

En réalité, Castiel n'était pas très certain d'avoir envie d'aborder Dean. Du moins pas sur le sujet dont il souhaitait l'entretenir.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le dîner catastrophique auquel ils avaient tous deux pris part, et entre deux chasses – lesquelles s'étaient récemment avérées plus nombreuses et ardues que jamais, à croire que les monstres s'étaient organisés – l'ange n'était jamais passé à la leçon numéro six. Mais il était plus que temps de s'y décider.

L'ange craignait fortement – après son quasi échec de la dernière fois – de foirer, comme dirait Dean, la prochaine étape… Surtout qu'elle ne dépendait pas tant de lui que du chasseur. Et que les conseils du magazine étaient quelque peu flous…

_Les hommes aiment se sentir flattés, les chéries. Ce n'est pas tout de le complimenter à tout bout de champ, il faut également lui faire sentir qu'il est _important_. Pour cela, le meilleur moyen, c'est de lui donner l'impression que vous avez besoin d'être protégée, qu'il doit veiller sur vous. Montrez-lui que vous avez besoin de lui ! _

Le problème était que Castiel, en tant qu'ange du Seigneur, n'avait pas foncièrement besoin d'être protégé. Il se voyait difficilement réclamer, tremblant, une protection à Dean sans que l'objet de ses désirs ne le croie drogué. Du moins face à un loup-garou. Ou s'il montrait ouvertement qu'il avait peur.

Il s'était donc rabattu, à tâtons, sur une autre technique…

- Oui, Cas' ? demanda Dean en refermant le capot, après s'être aperçu de la présence de son ami.

Etonnamment, il ne paraissait pas plus fâché que ça que l'ange l'ait observé sans lui en faire part. Il lui sourit gentiment, et le cœur de Castiel manqua un battement. Les sourires sincères de Dean étaient rares, et magnifiques… et il venait de lui en offrir un.

- Dean… il faut que je te dise quelque chose, lâcha Castiel avec hésitation.

Dean cligna des yeux. Se frottant les mains pleines de cambouis avec un chiffon, il s'appuya contre le capot de l'Impala.

- Oui, Cas' ? demanda-t-il, avec un air sincèrement attentif sur le visage.

C'était une bonne surprise pour l'ange. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Dean pût se montrer aussi intéressé par ce qu'il disait. Sam avait-il raison ? Avait-il réussi à changer quelque chose lors de ce dîner catastrophique ?

Castiel se mordit les lèvres, embêté.

- C'est-à-dire que… c'est délicat.

Dean resserra son blouson contre son torse – le mois de novembre était particulièrement froid cette année-ci – et s'approcha de Castiel, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Cas', enfin, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire !

Castiel plongea son regard dans celui merveilleusement vert du chasseur, qui brillait d'inquiétude et d'attente. Il était ému jusqu'à la grâce par l'attitude de son protégé. Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il aussi sincèrement ? L'avait-il seulement jamais fait ? Croyait-il l'ange invincible, ou refusait-il de se soucier de sa survie… à moins qu'il n'ait jamais voulu le montrer ?

Peut-être n'était-ce pas important. Tout ce qui comptait actuellement, c'était que Dean était là, qu'il le voyait, qu'il l'écoutait.

- Cas' ? le rappela Dean à l'ordre. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'ai besoin de toi, Dean, soupira Castiel.

Le sourire du chasseur s'effaça, mais l'ange vit quelque chose briller dans ses yeux.

- Dean, déclara-t-il, je crois que les démons me recherchent.

* * *

><p>Quelque part, ce n'était pas faux. Un démon capturé et éliminé la semaine précédente avait jeté un torrent d'injures destinées spécifiquement à l'ange, et un de ses confrères s'était plus tard attaqué directement à ce dernier. Castiel s'était légitimement posé la question de savoir s'il était ou non recherché; il s'était avéré qu'un contrat onéreux avait été posé sur sa tête en Enfer… au même titre que celle de Dean ou de Sam. En réalité, l'ange n'était pas plus en danger que les deux frères… mais ces derniers l'ignoraient, et Castiel, estimant la leçon numéro six aussi importante que toutes les autres, avait décidé de l'utiliser. En priant Dean de le pardonner.<p>

Connaissant Dean, l'ange s'attendait à énormément de choses.

Mais pas à ce que le chasseur lui saute littéralement dessus, les yeux exorbités et hagards.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ? Ils te recherchent ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Oh, je le savais, je le savais, jamais de chasses pour toi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, c'est ma faute, je suis horrible, ils vont te tuer !

- Dean…

Castiel, très gêné face à cette réaction démesurée, se vit couper la parole sans mansuétude.

- Et comment tu sais ça ?!

Dean ouvrit encore plus démesurément les yeux (peut-être avait-il plus de ressemblance avec Sam, finalement) et saisit les bras de Castiel puis les souleva, inspectant ses côtes et ses mains. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, inspecta l'état de sa nuque puis de son visage en s'approchant dangereusement et posant les mains sur les joues. Puis enfin, il écarta brutalement le trench-coat de l'ange, analysant minutieusement sa chemise, à la recherche d'une trace de sang, d'une fracture…

- Ils t'ont attaqué, c'est ça ? Où ça ? Comment ? T'es blessé ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? C'est grave ?

L'ange ne répondit rien. Comment aurait-il pu ? C'était si agréable de se faire toucher (_enfin_) par Dean.

A couper le souffle…

* * *

><p>Par la suite, Dean décida, sans contradiction possible, de mesures draconiennes au bunker.<p>

- Bien, annonça-t-il durement. Des choses vont changer dans cette maison.

Sam, Castiel et lui se trouvaient dans la salle à manger du bunker. L'ange et le cadet Winchester étaient assis à table, observant l'aîné qui faisait des aller-retour dans la pièce, un fusil à la main qu'il tapotait régulièrement, et l'œil sévère.

Castiel avait l'impression que la situation lui échappait complètement.

Quand exactement était-il passé aux yeux de Dean du statut d'ange invincible à celui de victime potentielle à protéger comme un nouveau-né ?

- Bon, annonça Dean, le visage plissé d'austérité. Les règles sont strictes. Je ne tolérerai aucun manquement. Compris ?

- Mais, Dean… protesta Sam.

Dean pointa son fusil vers lui.

- Dois-je te rappeler que Cas' est en danger ?

- Non, je crois que j'avais compris, marmonna son frère.

- Bien. Donc. Pour assurer la sécurité de Cas', j'ai pris des mesures…

- Tu sais que Castiel est capable de se protéger tout seul, j'espère ? intervint Sam – et Castiel hocha la tête, parce qu'il sentait venir une catastrophe sans nom.

Dean hésita.

- Ouais. Mais face à une centaine de démons, il fera pas le poids. On doit l'aider.

- Une _centaine_ ? releva Sam, sceptique.

- Sa tête est mise à prix, mec ! riposta Dean. (Puis il fronça les sourcils.) Pourquoi tu me contredis tout le temps ? Tu essayes de ruiner mon plan de protection, peut-être ? Peut-être bien que tu veux vendre Cas'…. Peut-être que tu es _possédé_…

- Quoi ? mais non ! cria Sam en levant les mains, paniqué. Enfin, je…

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux, et Castiel fut quasiment certain que la bière de Sam, ce soir-là, serait coupée à l'eau bénite, et sa salade au sel.

(Ce qui fut le cas, et cela provoqua un tollé de la part de Sam, parce que, forcément, une salade n'est pas faite pour être salée, et encore moins avec une poignée entière par feuille.)

- Donc. Les règles, reprit Dean. Ouvrez bien les écoutilles, vous autres…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'un sous-marin vient faire dans cette histoire, tiqua Castiel, avant de se taire lorsque Dean le fusilla du regard.

- Cas', tu es interdit de nous quitter _une seule seconde_. Capiche ?

- … Si tu veux, Dean, souffla Castiel – que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

- Dean… soupira Sam. On fera comment, dis-moi, quand on sera sous la douche, par exemple ?

- Eh bien il nous y suivra, rétorqua Dean.

Puis il se tut, ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit avant de balbutier :

- Enfin… Il ira voir celui de nous deux qui prend pas sa douche, quoi… Enfin… Cas' va pas… non non non, hein, attention, je dis pas, quoi, moi, vous voyez, enfin Cas' tu vois bien, je…

- Et si on a envie d'aller aux toilettes et que l'autre se douche ? reprit Sam.

- Eh bah on se retient ! rugit Dean.

- Encore une chance que t'as aucun besoin humain, hein, souffla Sam à Castiel, et celui-ci hocha la tête.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

- Ensuite, dit Dean en regardant attentivement Castiel et Sam. Quoi qu'il arrive, on se promène armés.

- Même quand on est sous la douche ?

Castiel crut que Dean allait exploser.

- _Putain, Sam, t'as quoi comme problème avec la douche ?!_

- Rien, marmonna Sam. C'est juste que… Laisse tomber.

- Quand on est sous la douche, aux toilettes, devant la télé, au lit, en train de manger, partout, martela Dean. Et on se tient prêt à réagir, ajouta-t-il. Au moindre signe suspect, on prévient les autres. S'il le faut, on tire. L'essentiel, c'est Cas', OK ?

Sam ricana.

- Dernière règle, acheva Dean. Plus personne n'entre, plus personne ne sort.

- Quoi ?! s'indigna Sam. Mais comment on va faire pour…

- Avant que tu n'ailles plus loin, je te rappelle que la douche se trouve _à l'intérieur_, siffla Dean.

Sam grimaça à l'intention de son frère.

- Non, on s'en doutait pas ! rétorqua-t-il. Je voulais parler de la nourriture.

- On se débrouillera, rétorqua Dean d'un ton sec.

- Et les chasses ?

- D'où t'as vu que _protéger Cas'_ ça voulait dire _aller chasser_ ?

Sam se tourna vers Castiel, l'air fatigué.

- Cas'. Qu'est-ce que tu as _fait_ ?

* * *

><p>A partir de ce jour-là, la dictature régna au bunker.<p>

Il ne se passa pas un moment sans que Castiel soit suivi d'un Dean avec un couteau, un pistolet et un air soupçonneux, qui ne le quittait pas du regard et qui, lorsqu'il était contraint de le confier à Sam, abreuvait ce dernier de conseils en tous genres : « Tu ne le quittes pas des yeux, tu dézingues tout ce qui passe, et tu prends soin de lui, surtout ». Dean l'avait quasiment attaché à son lit pour ne pas le perdre de vue lorsqu'il dormait – ce qui n'arrivait que peu, car il gardait l'œil ouvert.

Castiel ignorait s'il en était flatté ou atterré.

Après tout, Dean ressemblait à une caricature d'ami surprotecteur… C'était étrange. Pas déplaisant, mais… Dean semblait excessivement inquiet.

Il avait tout de même tiré sur un innocent pigeon qu'il avait pris pour un démon lorsque ce dernier avait tapé avec son bec contre une fenêtre. Conclusion de l'histoire : une vitre à remplacer, un cadavre à brûler et un Dean honteux à calmer.

Sam but de l'eau bénite au moins trois fois de plus que le premier soir, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire hystériquement face au protectionnisme de son frère.

Dean aussi avait dû s'adapter à ses propres exigences… notamment lorsqu'il s'était avéré que les réserves de nourriture contenaient plus de légumes que de hamburgers. (« C'est inadmissible, comment on peut faire des réserves dans un bunker et oublier le hamburger, c'est un scandale ! »).

Mais le pire fut pour cette pauvre Charlie Bradbury, innocemment venue passer des vacances chez ses amis les Winchester. Elle apprécia moyennement d'être assommée, ligotée à une chaise, questionnée par un Dean hystérique qui s'agitait dans tous les sens (« tu es un démon, j'en suis sûre, tu chasses Castiel, rends-toi ou je t'égorge ») et escortée aux toilettes avec un pistolet sur la tempe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte enfin de boire de l'eau bénite et de manger du sel.

Castiel était certain que Sam avait raconté toute l'histoire à la rousse pour éviter que l'une de leurs dernières amies ne s'en aille à jamais.

Eu égard de ces évènements, la vie au bunker n'avait pas tellement changé. Les frères lisaient, regardaient la télévision, jouaient au tennis de table (et en apprenaient les règles à Castiel)… Finalement, c'étaient quasiment des vacances, sauf que Dean était plein de mille délicatesses à l'égard de Castiel. Il lui demandait souvent s'il allait bien, s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, comment il se sentait, et veillait sur lui perpétuellement, avec une espèce d'affection sous-jacente. Et Castiel trouvait ça agréable.

Toutefois, cette situation ne pouvait pas durer… Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

Et c'était à Castiel de s'en charger.

* * *

><p>L'ange prit Dean à part un soir, avant que le chasseur et son frère n'aillent se coucher. Il l'entraîna sur le canapé et prit une grande inspiration pour lui parler.<p>

- Dean… ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi, soupira-t-il.

- Je sais, rétorqua Dean, sur la défensive. Mais il faut bien que…

- Sincèrement, Dean. On ne peut pas vivre enfermés dans ce bunker, se méfier les uns les autres, tirer sur tout ce qui bouge… Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Castiel, désespéré.

- Il faut que je te protège ! riposta Dean l'air furieux.

Castiel faillit répondre « je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé », mais il le devait, s'il voulait suivre les conseils du magazine… Dont cette leçon six qui fonctionnait au-delà de toute espérance.

Il prit donc les mains de Dean dans les siennes.

- J'apprécie, Dean, je suis… flatté et heureux que tu me protèges. Et rassuré, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'air déçu de Dean. Mais… nous sommes tous trois recherchés par les démons, et peut-être même par les anges. Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter de vivre pour ça. Je risque autant que vous deux et… c'est un plaisir, parce que cela signifie que je suis des vôtres.

- Team Free Will, hein ? soupira Dean avec un petit rire.

Il détourna le regard, l'air embarrassé.

- C'est que… Tu ne comprends pas, reprit-il.

Castiel, perplexe, fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?

- Tu te souviens du démon de Phoenix, celui qui se faisait adorer comme un dieu ?

- Celui que tu as tué ? Oui, je m'en souviens, tiqua Castiel, désorienté.

Dean se frotta la nuque.

- Eh bien, il avait une petite copine démone. Qui avait elle toute une bande de potes faux dieux eux aussi. Ils m'ont envoyé une lettre. Très… explicite, la lettre. Ils ont dit qu'ils se vengeraient de moi, et que pour ça… ils s'en prendraient à toi.

- Oh, souffla Castiel.

Il n'avait rien su de cette lettre, strictement rien. Dean la lui avait cachée avec soin, visiblement. Pas étonnant qu'il ait surréagi… Il croyait que l'ange était en danger immédiat !

Castiel baissa la tête, se sentant brusquement coupable. Qu'avait-il fait ?

- Alors, poursuivait Dean d'une voix sourde, lorsque tu m'as parlé de cette mise à prix… J'ai eu peur.

- Tu as eu peur… pour moi ? répéta Castiel, ému.

Il avait envie d'embrasser Dean plus encore que jamais. Ce qui se produisait… Rêvait-il ?

- J'ai pensé qu'ils allaient venir te chercher tout de suite… qu'ils allaient mettre leurs menaces à exécution, raconta Dean, le regard dans le vague, en ignorant l'interruption. Et cette fois-ci… il n'y aurait personne pour t'aider, pour te sauver. Pas de Lucifer ou de Naomi pour te ressusciter. Je t'aurais perdu et je…

- Tu ? souffla Castiel, tremblant d'expectative.

- Je ne sais pas si je l'aurais supporté, avoua Dean d'une toute petite voix.

Il releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Castiel. L'ange y lut toute sa peur, son inquiétude… son affection ? Troublé et heureux, il sourit à Dean.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean. Je ne risque rien avec toi.

Dean sourit à son tour, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Le lendemain, la dictature « protégeons Castiel » prit fin.

Et une démone très étonnée, dans sa demeure horrifiante de Pandémonium, la capitale des Enfers, reçut un bouquet de fleurs anonyme accompagné du mot : « Merci».

**A suivre !**


	8. Leçon 7 : A lui tu t'intéresseras

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous pour ce chapitre 8 de ****Comment séduire Dean Winchester en douze leçons**** ! Déjà huit chapitres… la moitié de la fanfiction, c'est énorme ! Au programme ce soir : Castiel s'intéresse aux goûts de Dean. Et c'est du boulot.**

**Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que les précédents (3 200 mots au lieu de 2 800 environ), c'est pour faire plaisir à ****Plume-now****. Ou parce que je me suis laissée emporter par mon imagination. Au choix. xD**

**C'est avec un immense plaisir que j'ai constaté que cette fanfiction avait passé la barre des 100 reviews ! J'étais heureuse à un point que vous n'imaginez pas, 100 reviews, c'est énorme, c'est fantastique. Merci à ****Jadouninette**** qui a laissé la centième review, applaudissez-la bien fort ! ^^ Merci mille fois pour ta review, d'ailleurs, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est normal que tu n'aies pas reconnu d'épisode avec un démon se prenant pour un dieu : c'est une pure invention de ma part. Désolée :)**

**Merci mille fois à chacun d'entre vous pour vos attentions, vos reviews, vos lectures, vos mises en favoris et en follows…**

**Je vous rappelle que Supernatural ne m'appartient pas (même si j'ai réussi à en parler dans mon TPE, et que je suis très contente de moi sur ce coup-là, voilà, c'est dit. J'ai parlé de Harry Potter aussi. Bref).**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que les précédents… N'oubliez pas de laisser une pitite review !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**Leçon n° 7 : A lui tu t'intéresseras**

Castiel, concentré, lisait intensément la leçon numéro de sept de l'article principal de _Cosmopolitan_. Le magazine, à force d'être lu, relu, étudié et décortiqué de fond en comble, possédait à présent des pages cornées, des annotations au stylo sur les pages précédant le septième conseil, et la dernière page avait été arrachée lors d'un duel acharné avec un chien qui lui avait bondi dessus alors qu'il lisait tranquillement dans un parc.

Castiel s'était demandé si ce n'était pas un signe lui intimant de cesser immédiatement ses tentatives avant de ne causer une catastrophe supplémentaire. C'était une chose terrible que de voir que soit lesdites tentatives ne fonctionnaient pas, soit elles fonctionnaient trop bien. Pourtant, Castiel ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ressentait le besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout. Chaque fois qu'il se remémorait les confidences de Dean, et surtout son regard, il se disait, égoïstement, que ça en valait la peine… Que Dean _comprenait_, enfin. Et que, peut-être…

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas encouragé dans son entreprise. Sam, lorsque l'aventure désastreuse de la dictature de Dean avait enfin cessé, l'avait chaudement félicité pour être parvenu à briser les « stupides barrières que mon frère a dressées un jour où il a voulu faire chier le monde et lui-même en premier ». Selon les propres mots du cadet Winchester, les progrès étaient phénoménaux.

Il y avait Charlie, également. Castiel s'était rapidement attaché à la sympathie, la fraîcheur et l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les frères l'appréciaient autant : elle apportait un agréable souffle de joie dans le bunker, éloignant ses occupants de leurs soucis quotidiens. Par ailleurs, la jeune femme s'intéressait visiblement de très près à l'évolution des relations entre Dean et l'ange.

Elle était allée jusqu'à interroger Castiel, un soir, sur l'historique de ses rapports avec l'humain, depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à ce fameux magazine en passant par l'Apocalypse, la guerre et le Purgatoire. Le récit – incomplet, car Castiel refusait d'évoquer certains moments, trop intimes à son goût, comme la fameuse déprime de Dean, quelques semaines plus tôt – avait duré plusieurs heures, et Charlie en avait redemandé, arguant que c'était « presque aussi passionnant qu'un tome d'Harry Potter, en fait ». Finalement, elle lui avait fait un grand sourire, s'était exclamée que le projet avançait vraiment bien, et l'avait encouragé à continuer d'appliquer les conseils du magazine. « Si tu as besoin d'aide, mon grand, tu sais où me trouver ! avait-elle dit. Ton Dean, il te bouffe des yeux, et il m'a _tellement_ parlé de toi… Il est temps qu'il se rende compte qu'il est fait pour toi ! » (A certains égards, Charlie rappelait énormément à Castiel la jeune libraire qui lui avait offert le magazine.)

Le lendemain, elle était arrivée au petit déjeuner avec un t-shirt où il était inscrit _Everybody needs an angel to love_. Dean avait rougi, recraché son pancake (ça devenait une habitude, et Sam arborait une tête de plus en plus réprobatrice à chaque fois que ça se produisait, ce que Dean surnommait « la bitch-face Cendrillon »), et Charlie avait beaucoup ri, avant de demander à l'ange si l'une de ses sœurs, par hasard, ne se cherchait pas une copine.

Alors, Castiel s'était décidé à passer au conseil numéro sept. Pas question de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

_Les hommes aiment qu'on s'intéresse à eux. C'est une façon pour eux de se sentir importants, aimés, et surtout admirés. Si vous voulez attirer l'attention de votre Apollon sur vous, surtout, manifestez votre intérêt pour lui. _

Le magazine conseillait ensuite de poser beaucoup de questions à Dean, pour savoir quelles étaient ses passions, ce qu'il faisait le mercredi après-midi, combien de frères et sœurs avait-il, pourquoi était-il devenu chasseur, s'il préférait les _Avengers_ ou _Iron Man_...

Le problème, évidemment, était que Castiel connaissait déjà toutes les réponses à ses questions – probablement parce que le magazine s'adressait à des personnes souhaitant séduire un homme avec qui elles n'avaient aucune relation ultérieure. Castiel, lui, était proche de Dean – à quel degré, cela restait certes à déterminer, mais proche tout de même. S'il s'aventurait à demander son historique familial, Castiel pensait fortement que Dean le fouillerait pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas drogué. (Une perspective qu'il préférait éviter, bien que _très_ plaisante.)

Castiel avait donc abandonné cette première partie du conseil, pour se concentrer sur la deuxième, nettement plus à son niveau.

_Surtout, intéressez-vous à ses passions, à ses goûts !_

Après tout, ce n'était qu'une question de travail et d'obstination. Il connaissait déjà Dean… Ce devait être facile, non ?

* * *

><p>Tout d'abord, la première cible de l'ange fut les goûts musicaux de Dean.<p>

La revue évoquait également les goûts littéraires de l'homme à séduire, mais Castiel doutait fortement que prendre pour objectif _Comment pulvériser proprement un loup-garou_ ou _Vampires accros, toujours un fléau _fut un choix de séduction judicieux.

_Cosmopolitan_ conseillait de « s'approprier les goûts de votre chouchou ».

_Choisissez un domaine, et faites-lui remarquer que vous possédez exactement les mêmes goûts que lui ! Par exemple : votre cher et tendre est un grand fan d'Agatha Christie. Glissez un exemplaire de _Mort sur le Nil _dans votre sac à main, et, mine de rien, laissez-le à sa vue… Evidemment, lisez le bouquin : comme ça, il pourra vous demander ce que vous en pensez !_

Ce fut un choix très compliqué pour Castiel. Quel groupe de musique choisir ? Quel album ? Comment laisser l'œuvre à la vue de Dean ? (Il n'allait tout de même pas acheter un sac à main rien que pour ça ! Ou Dean se moquerait plus qu'il ne serait intéressé…)

Il en appela à l'aide de Sam, qui commanda pour lui sur un site Internet une version CD de l'album _Back in Black_ d'AC/DC. Ne manquait plus d'écouter les chansons, et de trouver un substitut au sac à main. (La partie la plus complexe du plan selon le point de vue de l'ange.)

Dean ne comprit pas pourquoi l'ange s'enferma toute une journée dans une pièce du bunker sans en sortir, ni pourquoi l'ordinateur de Sam s'envola mystérieusement durant toute cette même journée, ni enfin non plus pourquoi diable il était persuadé d'entendre _You Shook Me All Night Along _lorsqu'il s'aventurait près de sa propre chambre.

Ce fut ainsi que Castiel, en pleine étude musicale approfondie, vit la porte de la chambre du bunker où il se trouvait s'ouvrir brusquement pour aller frapper le mur, et Dean, échevelé, entrer comme un boulet de canon en beuglant, l'air hagard :

- Bordel mais c'est quoi cette musique ?!

L'ange, embarrassé, se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi. Il était censé choisir précisément le moment et la façon dont Dean découvrirait la chose !

D'un autre côté, c'était une mise en scène nettement plus naturelle, qui avait le mérite de sonner plus juste que ce que Castiel, en piètre comédien qu'il était, aurait fait.

Toutefois… il ne s'était absolument pas préparé à la façon dont il aborderait le sujet avec Dean. Que devait-il dire et faire, à présent ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda finalement Castiel d'une petite voix lorsqu'il réalisa quelle avait été la réaction du chasseur.

S'était-il trompé ? Peut-être que Dean n'aimait pas cette chanson ? L'angoisse envahit son être tout entier. Qu'allait dire Dean ? Comment réparer son erreur ? Quelle était cette erreur, d'ailleurs ?

Dean cligna des yeux puis, stupéfait, les baissa vers l'ange, assis par terre avec l'ordinateur sur ses genoux.

- Cas' ? C'est toi ? J'hallucine pas alors ? Cette musique, c'est toi qui l'écoutes ?

- Eh bien, oui… répondit Castiel, décontenancé et ayant envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur face à son manque cruel de spiritualité – décidément, il devenait de plus en plus humain.

- Oh.

Puis les lèvres de Dean se relevèrent en un grand sourire.

- Cas', _c'est pas vrai_. Tu écoutes AC/DC ? C'est _génial_ ! (D'un bond, il s'assit à côté de l'ange, éberlué.) Tu aimes AC/DC ?

- Bien sûr, Dean, répondit l'ange, toujours décontenancé.

A vrai dire, il aimait la musique de Dean précisément parce que c'était celle de Dean.

- Tu as acheté l'album ? renifla Dean en détaillant l'ordinateur. Y avait qu'à me demander, tu sais. Je t'aurais passé mes cassettes.

- Ah bon ? balbutia Castiel.

Depuis quand Dean était-il aussi généreux ?

Mais le chasseur lui fit un grand sourire, dangereusement proche du visage de l'ange, et ce dernier sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

- Bien sûr, répondit Dean, l'air sincèrement heureux. Et dis-moi, sur cet album, quelle est ta chanson préférée ?

_- Back in Black_, répondit Castiel aussitôt, parce que la chanson lui rappelait définitivement Dean. Et _Hells Bells._

Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. L'Enfer. Il n'avait tout de même pas osé parler de l'Enfer à Dean comme si de rien n'était ? Non ? Il n'avait pas fait ça… Pitié, non. Il imaginait déjà la tête furieuse et horrifiée de Dean, qui lui dirait…

- Ah, Cas', c'est génial ! On a les mêmes goûts ! s'exclama le chasseur, à la plus grande surprise de l'ange qui revint très brusquement à la réalité. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te faire écouter toute ma collection de cassettes, tu vas adorer, j'en suis sûr !

- J'en serais très heureux, Dean, souffla Castiel.

Il ne parvenait pas à se remettre du choc qu'il avait à voir Dean aussi gentil. Et puis… il était si proche ! Il lui suffisait d'approcher de quelques centimètres pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche… et Dean ne semblait définitivement pas se soucier de la distance qui les séparait, puisqu'il relança le CD et se radossa au lit, épaule contre épaule avec Castiel et agitant la tête en rythme, l'air le plus heureux du monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean avait recherché sur Internet des chansons de Metallica à faire écouter à Castiel, et l'ange et le chasseur chantaient en chœur.

_Never opened myself this way  
>Life is ours, we live it our way<br>All these words I don't just say  
>And nothing else matters<em>

Les deux amis chantaient à tue-tête, Dean ayant passé son bras autour des épaules de Castiel et l'ange, ne croyant pas à sa chance, ayant fait de même. Il se laissait emporter par la musique qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts, heureux comme jamais.

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
>Every day for us something new<br>Open mind for a different view  
>And nothing else matters<em>

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Charlie, alertée par le bruit, ouvrit la porte à son tour et avisa l'ange et le chasseur. Elle eut un grand sourire, ravie.

- La vache, Dean, Castiel chante hyper bien ! Mieux que toi, en fait ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Et soudain l'instant de grâce fut fini.

Le visage de Dean se referma, il ôta sa main de l'épaule de Cas' et se releva pour sortir de la pièce. Castiel, éberlué, atterré, vit Dean partir à grands pas furieux, loin, très loin de lui et de leur bonheur de la minute passée… sans pouvoir le retenir…

- Je crois qu'il boude, soupira Charlie, décontenancée, quand Dean fut parti.

Castiel, furieux, la fusilla du regard. De quel droit interrompait-elle ce qui était l'un des moments les plus merveilleux de toute sa vie ?

- Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix, je voulais simplement lui faire remarquer à quel point tu étais génial et combien il devait t'admirer…

- Je crois que tu l'as surtout vexé, soupira Castiel.

* * *

><p>En toute honnêteté, Castiel n'eut pas à chercher très loin pour appliquer la seconde astuce soufflée par son magazine favori.<p>

_Ce que votre chéri-choupinou d'amour en sucre trouvera génial et qui vous permettra de passer du temps avec lui, c'est de lui demander de vous faire découvrir sa passion. Il est fan de surf ? Signifiez-lui que vous aimeriez qu'il vous apprenne à en faire ! Trois avantages à ça : il se sent agréablement flatté, il fait attention à vous, et vous lui prouvez que vous l'appréciez !_

La réponse vint immédiatement à l'esprit de Castiel.

Qu'est-ce qui était la passion invétérée de Dean (en dehors de sa voiture, à laquelle l'ange réservait un autre destin), qui lui permettrait de passer du temps avec lui, tout en découvrant ce qu'il préférait et en se rapprochant sensiblement de lui ?

_Dr Sexy M.D. _

C'était aussi simple que ça.

Ce fut ainsi qu'un beau jour, en fin d'après-midi, Castiel vint s'asseoir à côté de Dean sur le canapé, paisiblement, sous le regard curieux de Sam et Charlie dans la pièce à côté. Le chasseur poussa un soupir et se tourna vers lui, l'air ennuyé de le réprimander.

_- Cas'._ Dr Sexy va commencer, là. C'est ma série et j'aimerais bien la regarder. Donc les problèmes du Paradis peuvent attendre un peu, OK ? (Il parut hésiter, puis ajouta lentement, comme si lui-même avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il allait dire : ) Mais on peut en parler après, si tu veux.

Castiel tiqua, interloqué.

- Je sais parfaitement que ta série va débuter, Dean. En réalité, c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je viens te voir. J'aimerais que tu me la fasses découvrir.

Surpris, Dean le fixa un moment, sans réaction, puis ses yeux se mirent à briller et il eut un grand sourire.

- Cas' ! Cas', tu… Tu _t'intéresses_ à Dr Sexy ? balbutia-t-il, l'air ravi.

- Je m'intéresse à tout ce qui te concerne, Dean, rétorqua Castiel.

Dean se figea, encore plus surpris qu'une minute auparavant, parfaitement immobile. Dans la pièce mitoyenne, Sam et Charlie gloussèrent bruyamment. Dean cligna des yeux et reprit vie sous le regard perplexe de Castiel, qui ne pensait pas que sa déclaration causerait une telle réaction. Bizarrement, Dean ne fit aucun commentaire, l'air étrangement content.

- OK, dit le chasseur précipitamment. Donc, je vais te présenter un peu la série, tu veux, Cas' ?

- Ça me convient, acquiesça l'ange, impatient, en s'installant plus confortablement sur le canapé.

- Alors.

Dean pointa du doigt la télévision, dont l'écran dévoilait à présent le visage d'une jolie blonde à l'air concentré. Dans la cuisine, Charlie murmura quelque chose à Sam, et ce dernier rit.

- Cette fille, elle s'appelle Alex. Elle est follement amoureuse d'Andy (il désigna un grand brun à l'air ténébreux qui faisait du charme à une jolie fille rousse et rondelette). Et Andy, comme tu le vois, préfère Linda. Qui est en couple avec Jonathan.

- D'accord, acquiesça de nouveau Castiel, intensément concentré.

- Sauf que Jonathan, lui, a une liaison avec une fille du nom de Lee. Et Lee, elle, a des problèmes avec son ex-mari, Charlie, qui vient de revenir, et ils se disputent la garde de leur fille Violet, sauf que Violet n'est pas la fille de Charlie, mais d'un interne qui s'appelle Greg. Qui fait la cour à Alex, et qui ignore que Violet est sa fille.

- Ah, souffla Castiel, dérouté.

- De toute façon, Charlie s'est amouraché de la belle Tina. Après il y a un problème. En fait, Tina a eu un tas de petits amis, mais elle vient de s'apercevoir qu'elle a un faible pour une fille, Ling Woo, qui est bi. Et Ling Woo a perdu sa petite amie, Susan, l'ex d'Andy, lors de l'attentat terroriste qui a eu lieu à l'hôpital lors de la saison dernière. Alors elle entretient une amitié avec avantages avec son meilleur ami, Pete, mais en ce moment Pete a des ennuis, parce qu'il a tué un serial-killer, il y a deux saisons, qui menaçait de tuer son amie Jenny dont il venait de découvrir qu'elle était sa demi-sœur. Et Jenny ne peut pas témoigner, parce qu'après la mort de son mari Logan lors de la tempête en Arizona, elle est partie refaire sa vie dans une autre ville, avec l'ex de Linda.

- OK, grimaça Castiel, déjà perdu.

Les humains étaient franchement compliqués ! Est-ce que ce genre d'aventures était seulement _possible_ ?

- Bon, jusque-là, c'est simple. C'est après que ça se complique.

Dans la cuisine, un gloussement aigu s'éleva, et une assiette tomba par terre.

Le cerveau de Castiel bloqua immédiatement. Dr Sexy, ces douze saisons, ces trente-deux personnages et ses coucheries interminables, étaient une épreuve impossible à surmonter.

Pourtant, et quand bien même il ne comprit rien à l'épisode qu'il voyait, il demeura aux côtés de Dean, l'écoutant babiller sur les improbables retournements de situation des douze dernières années. Parce que son bras autour de ses épaules, son corps contre le sien sous le plaid bleu et ses yeux brillant de bonheur (même quand Sam vint prendre une photo d'eux deux sans prendre la peine de se dissimuler) étaient trop agréables pour que Castiel s'en éloigne.

Il savait déjà qu'il reviendrait toutes les semaines voir Dr Sexy avec Dean.

* * *

><p>Ne restait plus que la troisième astuce à appliquer. (Après quelques mises à jour grammaticales, car le magazine semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le piéger par des mots complexes. Heureusement que Charlie était disposée à lui apprendre un peu de vocabulaire. Quoi qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'apprendre le champ lexical de la fellation eût été indéniablement utile à ses plans de séduction. Quoique. Peut-être cela servirait-il un jour…)<p>

_Impressionnez le choupinou en lui montrant que vous savez des choses épatantes sur les domaines qu'il adore ! Il va sur-kiffer votre culture, et donc, vous en même temps !_

L'occasion se présenta le lendemain, alors que Dean s'échinait à nettoyer une Impala déjà impeccable avant que le chasseur ne se mette à la besogne.

- Dean, savais-tu que entre 1958 à 1996, les ventes de la Chevrolet Impala ont dépassé les treize millions d'entrées ?

Dean, interloqué, releva la tête, le fixant avec stupéfaction.

- L'Impala, en fait, était au départ un prototype dérivé de la Corvette pendant le début des années 1950 jusqu'à 1955, récita Castiel impeccablement. L'Impala était vue comme un coupé sport…

- Ah bon ? s'ébahit Dean en s'approchant, intrigué.

- L'Impala possède des capacités étonnantes. V8, six litres cinq, 350 chevaux, 1969 kilos et 6490 centimètres cube, continua Castiel, énumérant tout ce qu'il avait lu sur Internet sur la voiture de Dean.

- Cas' ! (Dean semblait épaté et ravi.) C'est _génial_ !

- Une pédale de frein supplémentaire, une puissance de vitesse exceptionnelle, trois vitesses en réalité…

_- Cas'_, bordel de merde, mais _comment_ tu sais tout ça ?

Dean semblait impressionné. Il avait posé les mains sur les épaules de Castiel et le regardait avec une fougue incroyable. Castiel rougit.

- C'est juste que… J'aime vraiment cette voiture. Elle est unique, elle a une histoire et… si j'étais humain, je n'en voudrais pas d'autre.

C'était la pure vérité, et Dean paraissait incontestablement ravi. Soudain, il le prit par l'épaule et l'amena en direction de la voiture, babillant d'un air radieux.

- Cas', désormais, mon copilote, c'est toi. Tu prends la place de Sam sur le siège avant, et c'est définitif.

(Sam protesta beaucoup, mais s'installa de bon gré sur le siège arrière, profitant de l'occasion pour bavarder ordinateurs avec Charlie. Toutefois il voulut par la suite la récupérer, par principe, et un système équitable d'échange de places fut installé. Déterminé soit par une partie de pierre-papier-ciseaux, soit par l'humeur de Dean. Etrangement, ce dernier critère choisissait très souvent Castiel comme copilote, ce que l'ange vit à jamais comme une précieuse victoire. Quand bien même elle faillit déclencher une guerre civile entre Dean et Sam.)

Dean parlait toujours, le bras passé autour des épaules de Cas', en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec affection.

- Sam ne la mérite pas, de toute façon, il ne l'aime pas autant que nous ! Viens par là, Cas', je vais t'apprendre à t'occuper de mon bébé. Tu deviendras le digne héritier de ce magnifique bijou, je sais que tu en prendras soin, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu es à sa hauteur, et…

Castiel n'était pas près d'oublier le visage resplendissant de joie de Dean. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue. Et c'était grâce à lui.

**A suivre !**


	9. Leçon 8 : Spiritualité tu adopteras

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Alors, contents de lire enfin le chapitre 9 de ****Comment séduire Dean Winchester en douze leçons ****? Déjà la leçon numéro 8, qu'est-ce que ça passe vite ! Au programme : retour en force de Castiel le Maladroit.**

**Avertissement sur ce chapitre pour... sous-entendus presque explicites dont je m'excuse à jamais. (Du moins pour un esprit de fangirl comme le mien, c'est explicite). Non, pas de lemon, désolée. Une autre fois ? xD **

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, vos follows, et même aux anonymes. Merci mille fois. Je vous aime. *cœur***

**Je précise que Supernatural et Cosmopolitan ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne fais que les utiliser honteusement. Les blagues absurdes m'appartiennent, oui oui. J'ai honte. Si vous ne comprenez pas la première ne cherchez pas à comprendre. Sincèrement. Même moi je n'ai pas encore compris ce que ça veut dire. De toute façon c'est plus drôle en Enochien. Na.**

**Bonne lecture, à très vite, et n'oubliez pas la review !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

**Leçon n° 8 : Spiritualité tu adopteras**

Lorsque Castiel vit l'intitulé du conseil numéro huit de la revue, il déglutit péniblement.

A présent, il lui fallait être _spirituel_. Père. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Sa dernière tentative de spiritualité s'était soldée par un échec si retentissant que les sept cieux devaient probablement encore en parler.

L'ange fut très fortement tenté de faire comme si cette leçon n'existait pas. Malheureusement, à chaque fois qu'il tentait de passer à la leçon suivante, son esprit bloquait littéralement. Toutes les leçons étaient nécessaires pour mener à bien son plan de séduction; sans quoi, Dean lui serait déjà tombé dans les bras. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, hélas.

Donc, Castiel, avec méfiance, se plongea dans l'étude approfondie du huitième conseil.

_Tout d'abord, pour séduire votre chouchou d'amour… Faites-le rire !_

Castiel eut l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait au fond de l'estomac.

Comment était-il censé faire ça, au juste ?

Si le magazine n'avait pas précisé « femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit, un proverbe qui correspond aussi aux hommes ! », et si Castiel avait eu nettement de fantasmes plus ou moins farouchement refoulés à l'égard de Dean, il serait passé sans remords à la suite des évènements. Mais tel n'était pas le cas et, avec une certaine culpabilité toute pieuse, Castiel se replongea dans la leçon – car si le magazine le disait, ce devait être vrai, non ?

_Une petite blague, si elle est bien placée, peut vous récolter les rires de votre homme. Evidemment, ne sortez pas une plaisanterie sans aucun rapport avec la discussion : rebondissez plutôt sur ce que votre homme dit !_

Très bien.

* * *

><p>- On en voit de belles, de nos jours, soupira Sam, désabusé, face à son ordinateur sur lequel il lisait les dernières nouvelles de leur chasse en cours.<p>

Ils se trouvaient à Fresno, pour résoudre une importante affaire mêlant, dans le désordre, des apparitions, des tempêtes, des morts suspectes, des pactes démoniaques conclus pour tout et n'importe quoi, des sortilèges un peu partout et une danseuse de bar devenue égorgeuse d'homme libidineux. Une affaire complexe dont ils peinaient à voir le bout tant elle était alambiquée.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est étrange, rétorqua Charlie, qui avait décidé de venir, avec sa méconnaissance des affaires surnaturelles, en chasse avec eux.

Dean haussa un sourcil.

- Ah oui ? Parce que pour toi, c'est pas bizarre, un ange et un démon qui foutent le bordel ensemble ?

- Ça m'en rappelle une bien bonne, intervint Castiel, sautant sur l'occasion.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Ah oui ? s'enquit Charlie, curieuse.

- Oui. C'est l'histoire d'un ange, d'un démon et d'un Léviathan qui entrent dans un bar. Le Léviathan commande un whisky, le démon une vodka et l'ange du champagne. Le démon demande : « Qu'est-ce que tu fêtes, l'angelot ? » (Castiel se mit à pouffer de rire.) « Oh, trois fois rien, aujourd'hui, j'ai mangé une tarte aux pommes… » « Et toi le Léviathan ? » « Je suis allé chez le dentiste, et toi ? » « Oh, moi, rien… C'est tout moi, ça » Sauf que ce n'était pas lui.

Sur ce, Castiel partit d'un grand rire sonore. Avant de s'arrêter, avisant la tête consternée des trois humains.

- C'est plus drôle en Enochien, renifla-t-il.

Les humains ne savaient pas ce qu'était l'humour, décidément.

* * *

><p>- Alors, la base des blagues, ce sont les histoires de Toto, décréta Charlie d'un ton docte.<p>

Castiel hocha solennellement la tête. Après le désastre de sa blague typiquement angélique, il avait cherché sur Internet quelles blagues humaines il pouvait raconter à Dean, puisqu'il ne semblait visiblement pas apte à comprendre l'humour céleste. (Quel dommage. Gabriel lui en avait apprises de bien bonnes, dans le temps. Notamment celle où Lucifer apprenait le disco, qui était excellente.) Le problème était qu'il n'avait rien compris à tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Sam étant occupé en ville, il s'était donc tourné vers Charlie, que les frères qualifiaient de « très amusante ». Elle était l'humaine de la situation.

Charlie, avec un grand sourire, poursuivit :

- Si tu veux comprendre l'humour humain, c'est idéal pour débuter, et c'est toujours très drôle.

Castiel devait se retenir de prendre des notes.

- D'accord. Alors, commençons. La classique, tout d'abord. Toto mange salement à table. Son père lui dit : « Tu manges comme un goret Toto ! » « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demande Toto. « Tu sais ce qu'est un goret, j'espère ? » s'exclama le père. Toto répond, tout fier : « Oui papa, c'est le fils du cochon ! »

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Mais Toto ne peut pas savoir ça.

Charlie ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Eh bien, Toto ne peut pas savoir que son père a des pratiques sexuelles répréhensibles, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Hein ?! (Charlie, stupéfaite, ouvrit grand la bouche.)

- Dean m'a dit qu'un cochon était un homme dont les pratiques sexuelles sont sales et libidineuses. Je ne vois ni comment Toto peut être au courant, ni quel est le rapport avec le repas.

Charlie cligna des yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

- Ok. Manger comme un cochon, ça veut dire manger salement. C'est tout.

- Oh. (Castiel se sentit soudain très stupide.) Je l'ignorais.

- On va dire que ce n'est pas grave, reprit Charlie avec un gentil sourire. Même si je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas toi le pervers de l'histoire.

- Moi ?! Enfin, Charlie, c'est…

- Quoi ? Tu vois des sous-entendus partout. Remarque, c'est Dean qui va être content. (Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.) Bon, si tu veux aller dans le sous-entendu sexuel, on peut continuer comme ça, si tu veux, railla-t-elle. Ma préférée, c'est celle du cours de morale. Toto est en cours de morale et sa maîtresse lui demande comment annoncer, lors d'un dîner avec une fille très bien élevée qu'il courtise, qu'il va aux toilettes. Toto répond…

Castiel, attentif, ouvrit de grands yeux. La seconde partie de la leçon évoquait les allusions sexuelles. Le magazine disait effectivement qu'il était bon d' « exciter un peu le mâle en glissant quelques allusions coquines dans votre discussion », chose qui avait laissé Castiel assez perplexe. Surtout qu'il était certain que Dean en faisait très régulièrement… mais l'ange était incapable de les déchiffrer.

Y avait-il en réalité moyen d'associer humour et sous-entendus coquins ? Surtout dans un cadre où Toto lui-même était en pleine séduction ?

Il avait vraiment eu raison de faire appel à Charlie. Elle était réellement une experte en la matière.

Ce fut ainsi que lors du repas du soir, Castiel toussota légèrement. L'heure était venue d'aller aux commodités. (Quoi qu'il n'en ait pas eu besoin. Mais une stratégie restait une stratégie.)

Il se leva donc et, avant de parler, jeta un léger coup d'œil à Charlie.

Qui comprit aussitôt ce qu'il allait faire.

Elle se leva immédiatement, paniquée, en agitant les bras, cherchant à empêcher Castiel de commettre une grosse et énorme erreur. Sauf qu'elle était en train de manger, qu'elle avait la bouche pleine de viande (grasse, qui plus était, les hamburgers étant rarement sains pour la santé) et qu'elle souhaitait éviter de tout recracher dans la chevelure de Sam. Tâche complexe qui la ralentit considérablement dans son élocution.

- Cash' ! Ch'était pas pour cha ! Che chavais que tu l'utilicherais pour faire cha ! Cashtielch !

Mais l'ange, déterminé, l'entendit à peine. Déterminé, il regarda Dean avec gravité, et prononça très clairement :

- Dean, je te demande pardon de m'absenter un moment, je m'en vais de ce pas tendre la main à un ami intime que j'espère pouvoir te présenter après le dîner.

Les réactions furent très diverses.

Une vieille dame dans le box d'à côté poussa un petit « oh ! » scandalisé et se signa.

Charlie gémit et se cacha la tête entre ses mains, se faisant toute petite sur la banquette.

Sam demeura figé, sa fourchette à dix centimètres de sa bouche, pâle et parfaitement immobile excepté ses yeux qui passaient de Dean à Castiel puis de Castiel à Dean.

Dean, lui…

Dean devint brusquement très rouge, recracha sa bouchée de hamburger sur le coup de la réplique de Cas', suffoqua, manqua s'étrangler, et finalement regarda Cas' avec une expression indéfinissable avant de s'enfuir en courant vers les toilettes et de hurler : « Prem's ! ».

Malheureusement, Dean, sous le coup de l'émotion, avait recraché son hamburger droit sur Sam. La viande atterrit dans les cheveux du cadet, qui, effaré, tenta de s'en débarrasser en secouant la tête dans tous les sens, ce qui propulsa les morceaux salivants droit sur les genoux de la vieille dame choquée, laquelle se leva avec fureur pour venir frapper Castiel avec sa canne. Les deux humains et l'ange furent ainsi virés de l'établissement à grands coups de canne aux fesses, tandis que Charlie, inconsolable, répétait qu'elle ignorait ce pourquoi Castiel lui avait demandé ça, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça à Dean, et mon Dieu, mais qu'avait-il fait !

Castiel se posait la même question.

Dean revint très tard au motel ce soir-là.

* * *

><p>Etonnamment, Dean ne refit plus jamais référence à ce que Castiel avait dit. Comme si cela n'avait jamais existé. L'ange ignorait s'il devait en être soulagé ou plutôt mécontent.<p>

Ce qui était d'autant plus étrange, c'était que Dean ne l'évitait _même pas_. Au contraire. Il semblait perpétuellement observer l'ange et rechercher son regard. Pire encore, il rougissait lorsque l'ange le regardait. Et se mordait les lèvres (ce qui était particulièrement attirant). Et souriait. Presque timidement.

Castiel ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir.

Il décida alors de continuer ses initiatives. Il en eut l'occasion alors que Sam, Dean, Charlie et lui-même cherchaient un moyen de liquider l'ange et le démon qui travaillaient de concert, alors introuvables.

Dean peinait à apprendre un double exorcisme mêlé à une invocation et menaçait de s'arracher les cheveux devant son parchemin rédigé en hébreu.

- C'est pas possible, geignit-il, ça rentre pas dans ma tête….

Castiel se souvint alors d'une réplique qu'il avait entendue dans un des _Casa Erotica_ que Gabriel avait insisté pour qu'il regarde. C'était un des rares _Casa_ _Erotica_ gay. Gabriel le lui avait donné en mentionnant « si jamais un jour tu devais passer à l'acte avec Deano, ça peut servir, on sait jamais ». Castiel n'y avait compris que très peu de choses.

- Humecte-toi la tête, suggéra Castiel – c'était une des parties du film qui le laissaient dans le flou complet, mais cette fois-ci, il était sûr de lui.

- Hein ?

Dean le regardait avec l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Quand on humecte la tête ça rentre mieux, à ce qu'il paraît, expliqua Castiel.

Dean se figea, rougissant de nouveau. Il déglutit lentement, très lentement, tout en dévisageant Castiel avec intensité.

- Cas', dit-il avec la voix rauque, est-ce que tu _sais_ ce que tu viens de dire, là ?

- Mais parfaitement, Dean, répondit placidement l'ange.

- Ah. (Dean déglutit de nouveau.) Et, euh… c'est fait exprès ? Je veux dire… que cherches-tu, Cas' ?

- A ton avis, Dean ? rétorqua-t-il.

Le regard de Dean se fit plus intense encore, son rougissement également, et le chasseur quitta de nouveau la pièce. En courant.

Sur le canapé, Charlie, livide, s'écroula théâtralement dans les bras d'un Sam hésitant entre l'horreur et l'hilarité.

- Saaaaaaam…. J'ai créé un monstre aide-mooooooooi…

- Castiel, dit sévèrement Sam. Viens un peu par là. Il faut qu'on discute.

Castiel, méfiant, le regarda en plissant les yeux.

- Et de quoi ?

- De la façon dont on fait un sous-entendu sexuel.

Charlie se redressa doucement et jeta un regard mi-horrifié, mi-stupéfait, au chasseur.

- Tu. Vas. Lui. Apprendre. Comment. Donner. La. Trique. A. Ton. Frère ?! s'exclama-t-elle en séparant bien les mots les uns des autres.

Sam haussa les épaules, l'air penaud.

- Ecoute, Charlie. S'il continue comme ça, Cas' va déclencher l'Apocalypse. (Il ajouta, pensif : ) Et puis maintenant, j'ai du mal à m'assesoir. Satanée vieille. (Charlie haussa un sourcil, et Sam soupira.) Si on ne fait rien, Cas' ne va pas s'en sortir.

- Je m'en sors très bien, merci, rétorqua froidement Castiel, un peu exaspéré qu'on parle ainsi de lui.

Charlie siffla doucement.

- Waé. Vous les Winchester et ange, vous êtes _encore_ plus tarés que dans les bouquins.

* * *

><p>Le téléphone de Castiel sonna bruyamment. Sur l'écran le prénom de Dean était inscrit en grosses lettres, et l'ange sourit en décrochant. Charlie et lui étaient partis à un bout de la ville pour traquer l'ange, et les frères Winchester à l'autre bout pour capturer le démon. L'attaque était prévue pour le lendemain matin. En attendant, ils communiquaient à peine, au grand dam de Castiel.<p>

- Bonsoir, Dean, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Charlie qui dormait.

- Salut, Cas', répondit le chasseur de sa voix chaude qui fit frissonner l'ange. Comment ça va, de votre côté ?

- Bien. Et du vôtre ?

- La même.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Castiel savoura simplement d'être en train de communiquer avec Dean, _son_ Dean. Puis il se remémora les conseils de Sam.

_Si un jour tu l'as au téléphone, dis qu'il te manque un vêtement. Que t'es quasiment à poil. Ça va le faire fantasmer grave. (« Tu m'étonnes, _avait dit Charlie_, ça va l'exciter à fond, oui. C'est pas parce que je suis lesbienne que je sais pas reconnaître un beau mec. Si Dean était une fille, il mouillerait sa culotte. »)_

- Attends, dit Castiel. Je renfile mon pantalon.

Silence interloqué au bout de la ligne. L'ange se maudit d'avoir prononcé cette phrase sortie de nulle part et sans logique, mais Dean ne releva même pas l'absurdité de la chose.

- Cas', t'as plus de froc ? Il est passé où ? Tu l'avais enlevé pour lever une nana, ou quoi ?

Etait-ce de la _jalousie_ ? Père. Sam Winchester devait-il ouvrir une agence matrimoniale ? Castiel se sentit sourire.

- Non, Dean, rit-il. Pas du tout. C'est simplement que…

_Il faut que l'ambiance soit chaude entre vous_, avait dit Sam. _Si tu le peux, enlève un peu ton trench devant lui. Ou sinon, fais-lui remarquer à quel point il fait chaud. (« Ça_, avait précisé Charlie, _c'est pour qu'il t'imagine chaud bouillant et couvert de sueur, tout nu dans son lit. J'te promets ça marche. _J'adore_ quand une fille me dit ça. Miam. »)_

- C'est qu'il faisait très chaud dans la chambre, acheva Castiel.

-Oh. Tant que ça ?

_Fais en sorte qu'il t'imagine sous la douche. (« C'est le même principe que la sueur et le lit tout nu et tout_, avait dit l'humaine. _Lui dire que tu prends une douche c'est limite lui faire imaginer que tu fais un strip-tease. Et s'il veut te rejoindre accepte. ») _

- J'ai même été prendre une douche, confia Castiel.

- Ah. (La voix de Dean paraissait soudain très rauque et hachée. C'était… sexy, constata l'ange.) Je croyais que tu savais pas actionner les robinets.

_Et insinue que tu aimerais avoir des relations charnelles avec lui. Dé-li-ca-te-ment, le sous-entendu,_ avait insisté Sam. _(« Pourquoi ? _avait boudé Charlie. _Je suis sûre que si Cas' se pointait tout nu dans le lit de Dean il se jetterait sur lui pour le manger tout cru. ») TROP D'INFORMATIONS, CHARLIE ! (« C'est toi qui dis ça, Monsieur j'enseigne à mon pote comment foutre mon frère dans mon lit ? »)_

Castiel se mordit la lèvre.

- Pourquoi, tu aurais aimé m'enseigner comment on se douche, Dean ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Euuuuuuuuh… fut la réponse que Castiel obtient.

- Tu m'aurais appris comment utiliser l'eau, le gant, le gel douche ? Comment me laver tout le corps ? Comment me sécher ? insista Castiel qui s'amusait énormément.

Ce fut alors que l'ange entendit un drôle de bruit à l'autre bout de la ligne. Comme un gémissement étouffé. Et un « oh ! ». Et un petit soupir : « Caaaaas'… ».

- Dean ? s'inquiéta-t-il ?

- Hein ? euh, oui, c'est rien, j'ai glissé, répondit très vite Dean. Pfouh là là, ça glisse le parquet dans le secteur, hein !

Castiel _comprit_ alors. _Père. _Dean avait… Non ?... Si ? Il se sentit sourire stupidement. Et son pantalon devenir plus étroit. _On y est presque._

Note mentale : penser à remercier Sam.

- Cas' ? murmura Dean, tout doucement, après un silence, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'allait dire Castiel.

- Oui, Dean ?

Dean soupira.

- Fais attention à toi, Cas'. OK ?

L'ange sourit.

- Toi aussi, Dean. On se reverra bientôt.

Dean soupira de nouveau.

- Tu me manques, chuchota-t-il très rapidement, avant de raccrocher brusquement.

Castiel ferma les yeux. Heureux.

**A suivre…**


	10. Leçon 9 : Du temps avec lui tu passeras

**Bonsoir à tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 10 (bon sang, déjà dix) de ****Comment séduire Dean Winchester en douze leçons**** ! Un chapitre probablement moins comique ce soir, mais un peu plus fluffy (je pense). Au programme : le premier rendez-vous !**

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, vos follows, vos mises en favoris… Merci infiniment.**

**Je rappelle que Supernatural et Cosmopolitan ne m'appartiennent pas. Oh, et les critiques culturelles que je me permets dans ce chapitre sont purement inventées. Aucune œuvre ni communauté de fans n'est visée. Il s'agit d'un avis purement subjectif de la part de Dean.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas la review !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

**Leçon n° 9 : Du temps avec lui tu passeras**

Charlie – qui s'était plus ou moins définitivement installée dans la Team Free Will –, assise à côté de Castiel, fronça les sourcils.

- Sérieux ? Tu vas avoir un _rendez-vous_ avec Dean ? (Son regard s'illumina.)

- C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Sam, de l'autre côté.

L'ange et les deux humains, assis sur le lit du motel, regardaient le magazine posé sur les genoux de Castiel.

- Pas encore, répondit Castiel. Il faut déjà que je lui demande. Et puis… il peut refuser…

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.

- Le jour où Dean refusera de passer du temps avec toi, petit angelot, les poules auront des dents.

Elle ignora le regard perplexe de Castiel et celui rieur de Sam.

- De toute façon, je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre, soupira l'ange.

Il se sentait plus démuni que jamais. Il avait lu le conseil numéro neuf avec bien plus d'attention qu'il ne le requérait probablement, et pourtant, il n'était pas plus avancé. Les humains devaient posséder une sorte de sixième sens de la séduction qui leur soufflait ce qu'ils devaient dire ou faire et à quel moment, et lui non.

Il y avait des choses qu'un magazine, aussi utile soit-il, ne pouvait résoudre. Aussi avait-il fait appel à Sam et à Charlie. Après tout, leurs conseils s'étaient avérés être un franc succès. Il n'avait certes évoqué ce qui s'était produit au téléphone qu'avec prudence et autocensure – Castiel refusait qu'ils soient au courant de ça; ce devait rester entre Dean et lui – mais cela avait été suffisant pour que ses amis en concluent que les barrières fictives de Dean s'effondraient une à une et que Castiel prenait un excellent chemin.

- Voyons voir ça, décréta Charlie en s'emparant d'office du magazine. Alors. _Si vous ignorez comment inviter votre homme à sortir ou à dîner, débrouillez-vous pour que ce soit lui qui vous invite, tout simplement._

- Ce serait un gigantesque pas en avant pour Dean, approuva Sam en souriant. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais refuser, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Castiel qui sourit et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Justement, reprit Charlie. Dean ne peut _pas_ savoir que Castiel va accepter. Il va stresser à l'idée que Cas' dise non. Et puis il faut déjà que Dean ait l'idée d'inviter Cas' à dîner.

- Exact, approuva Castiel, sentant son enthousiasme retomber à toute vitesse.

- D'où le conseil du magazine. _Faites-lui comprendre, à mots couverts, que vous êtes disponible pour une sortie, que vous n'êtes pas prise, et que vous auriez envie qu'il vous invite. _C'est ce que tu vas faire, Cas'.

Castiel tourna la tête vers la rousse.

- Mais comment ?

Charlie se racla la gorge et prit une voix emphatique pour reprendre sa lecture.

_- Sinon, vous pouvez toujours faire intervenir vos amies. Elles vous aideront à faire en sorte que l'Apollon y voie plus clair._

- Je suppose que les copines hystériques, c'est nous, ricana Sam, et Charlie hocha la tête, l'air ravi.

- Tu vas voir, Cas'. Ton Dean va tomber dans le piège comme un poisson mord à l'hameçon.

Sam grimaça.

- Attends. Tu veux dire qu'on va manipuler mon frère ?

- Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème éthique ?

Sam parut soupeser la question.

- En fait, non.

- Tout va bien, alors ! s'exclama Charlie.

- Mais comment allons-nous y prendre ? reprit Castiel, qui ne comprenait pas où la rousse voulait en venir.

Charlie sourit.

- Tu vas voir.

* * *

><p>La première à agir fut Charlie.<p>

Castiel se trouvait à ses côtés, invisible, avec Sam qu'il avait rendu imperceptible également.

Charlie avait insisté pour se charger de cette partie du plan, arguant qu'elle seule pouvait la mener à bien. Sam, estimant que Dean n'écouterait jamais son frère, mais que leur amie avait peut-être une chance, avait très volontiers cédé sa place.

Charlie se racla la gorge et s'assit sur le capot de l'Impala, à côté de Dean qui mangeait un sandwich. L'ange et l'autre chasseur étaient censés manger à l'intérieur du diner.

Charlie attaqua immédiatement.

- Alors, Dean, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à donner un rendez-vous à Cas' ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Le plan n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi ! Charlie était supposée lancer des sous-entendus sur le sujet à Dean, et pour ce qu'il en savait, ce qu'elle venait de dire était très éloigné du sous-entendu.

Confirmant ses pensées, Sam renifla. Visiblement, lui non plus n'était pas tout à fait d'accord.

Dean, lui, rabaissa lentement son sandwich de devant sa bouche. Il y avait du progrès, constata l'ange. Le chasseur n'avait pas recraché ce qu'il mâchait et ne s'était pas étouffé non plus. Il y avait incontestablement une amélioration.

Sam lui expédia un coup de coude dans le bras pour… Pour quoi d'ailleurs ?

Ces humains étaient vraiment étranges.

- Un rendez-vous ? répéta Dean, manifestement ébranlé. Mais… pourquoi ?

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, pitié. Je dois _vraiment_ t'expliquer ?

Si l'on considérait la tête de Dean – l'air d'avoir été assommé par un loup-garou ou quelque chose d'approchant, et les yeux vides – cela semblait effectivement nécessaire. Charlie soupira.

- OK. Dean, Castiel, petits cœurs dans les yeux, flèche de Cupidon, rendez-vous et gros bisou, ça te dit quelque chose ? tenta-t-elle en agitant les mains dans tous les sens dans des mouvements qui devaient signifier – supposa Castiel – qu'il existait quelque chose entre Dean et lui.

- Heuh, fut la réponse de Dean.

Sam soupira et se pinça le nez.

Charlie secoua la tête.

- Dean. Je veux dire, tu _apprécies_ Cas', n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… euh, je… balbutia Dean, et l'ange sentit une chaleur se propager dans son corps tout entier.

_Parce que Dean ne niait pas._

- Tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui, non ?

- Je… Non, non, pas du tout ! protesta Dean en agitant les mains à son tour.

Mais ses affirmations furent quelques peu gâchées par son regard fuyant et son léger rougissement. Castiel se sentit rayonner. Et Sam lui donna un coup de coude à nouveau.

Cette manie des coups de coude devenait agaçante.

- Bieeeeeen, ronronna Charlie d'un air satisfait. Alors, ce serait bien de passer du temps avec lui. D'avoir, tu sais, un rendez-vous. Je suis sûre qu'il adorerait. Et comme ça votre relation évoluerait un peu. Je veux dire, je vous vois tous les deux, vous êtes adorables, c'est sûr. Mais ce n'est pas assez.

- Hein ? fut la seule réponse de Dean.

Ce fut à Charlie de se pincer le nez, cette fois-ci.

- Bon sang, Dean. Vous formeriez un couple trop mignon. Invite-le, et puis c'est tout !

- Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt des rendez-vous, rétorqua sèchement Dean. Surtout que Cas' et moi passons énormément de temps ensemble. On n'a pas besoin de plus.

Charlie secoua la tête, l'air exaspéré.

- Dean. _Romantisme_, ça te dit quelque chose ?

* * *

><p>- Ce film me paraît particulièrement bien, observa Castiel à voix haute en regardant le programme du cinéma local.<p>

Conseil de Sam : attirer l'attention de Dean, lui suggérer que l'ange avait envie de sortir. Castiel avait répété cette scène une bonne vingtaine de fois dans sa tête. Il espérait qu'elle était au point.

- Et c'est quoi, ce film ? s'enquit Dean en se tournant vers l'ange, l'air curieux.

…

- Excellente question.

Castiel n'avait pas songé une seconde qu'il allait lui falloir citer un film.

Sam non plus, par ailleurs. Ni Charlie. Formidable.

Très bien. Qu'est-ce qui, selon les critères de Dean Winchester, constituait un bon film ?

Oh, et puis peu importait.

- J'aimerais bien aller le voir, poursuivit Castiel pensivement.

Sam lui avait conseillé de laisser entendre qu'il avait vraiment _très_ envie d'y aller.

- Oui, mais c'est quoi ? reprit Dean en venant s'installer sur le canapé à côté de son ange gardien.

Mais c'est qu'il était insistant, cet humain ! Ne comprenait-il pas que Castiel cherchait juste à avoir un rendez-vous, pas un regarder un quelconque film ?

- Et puis, soupira-t-il, je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner…

_Fais comprendre que tu es dispo, que tu aimerais bien que ce soit lui ! _avait expliqué le cadet Winchester. Il était à l'origine de toutes les répliques de Castiel.

Dean soupira également.

- OK. OK. C'est quoi comme film ?

Il devenait urgent de trouver un nom, constata l'ange, sentant ses alertes se déclencher.

Castiel baissa la tête vers le programme et lut à toute vitesse les intitulés inscrits sur la feuille. _Hunger Games la Révolte. _Que Dean avait qualifié d'étant un film particulièrement stupide. _Le Labyrinthe. _Qui lui avait arraché un soupir d'ennui. _Interstellar. _Ça avait été un bâillement. _Magics in the Moonlight. _Moquerie sur moquerie. _Serena. _Dean avait changé de chaîne.

D'accord.

Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- J'adorerais y aller avec quelqu'un, pourtant, continua l'ange comme de rien n'était.

- C'est. Quoi. Comme. Film ? répéta Dean, un début d'énervement dans la voix.

- Si quelqu'un m'invitait…

- Oh, et puis merde, hein ! gronda le chasseur. Tu vas me dire ce que c'est ce film, oui ?

Castiel, embarrassé, se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que ce film doit être génial ?

Castiel aurait dû se douter que les conseils de Sam marcheraient une fois, pas deux.

- … Parce que j'ai envie d'aller au cinéma.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Eh bien… oui.

- Ah.

Dean se frotta la nuque, visiblement embarrassé à son tour.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêcher d'aller voir tout seul comment c'est ?

Est-ce que c'était seulement possible, aussi peu de romantisme chez un être humain ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi voir, rétorqua Castiel. J'espérais que tu me conseillerais.

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé directement, alors ? s'enquit Dean, sourcils froncés de plus belle.

Castiel ne sut que répondre. Alors, il haussa les épaules comme si cela était parfaitement inintéressant.

- Cherche et tu trouveras, rétorqua-t-il.

Et il s'envola.

A défaut de l'avoir invité, peut-être Dean finirait-il par _comprendre_.

* * *

><p>Le rendez-vous arriva au moment où Castiel s'y attendait le moins.<p>

En réalité, ce fut juste après que Dean et lui aient pulvérisé un démon qui s'amusait à massacrer de pauvres humains sans défense.

La carcasse ensanglantée venait juste de tomber à leurs pieds que Dean se tourna immédiatement vers Castiel, sourcils froncés, et demanda à toute vitesse :

- Cas'-ça-te-dirait-qu'on-fasse-un-pique-nique-ensemble-rien-que-tous-les-deux-tu-sais-un-peu-un-rendez-vous-mais-t'inquiète-je-vais-pas-me-jeter-sur-toi-c'est-entre-amis-enfin-si-tu-es-d'accord-hein-qu'est-ce-que-tu-en-penses-ça-pourrait-être-bien-ça-te-tente ?

Il fallut un petit moment à Castiel avant de comprendre _enfin_ le charabia de Dean.

Non, décidément, Dean ignorait ce que signifiait le mot _romantisme_.

Même Castiel savait qu'on n'entamait pas une relation après avoir égorgé un démon. Et encore moins lorsque ledit démon a poussé un hurlement de cent vingt décibels, que la police risque d'arriver à toute vitesse, accompagnée peut-être de petites vieilles armées de cannes – dont Castiel avait à présent un peur bleue. Ou que le sang dudit même démon dégouline sur vos chaussures.

Quant à savoir _pourquoi_ au juste Dean y avait-il pensé à ce moment-là, cela restait un mystère. A moins que tuer des démons ne réveille ses pulsions sexuelles. Ce qui remettrait sérieusement en cause l'attirance que Castiel avait pour lui – quoique.

A moins que ça n'ait été le fait que le démon, réputé également pour ses orgies luxurieuses, avait proposé à Castiel et à son petit cul de rejoindre son harem. Ça expliquerait pourquoi Dean avait littéralement sauté sur le démon pour lui planter sa lame à travers le corps.

Ou peut-être était-ce le sourire que Castiel avait lancé à Dean après la victoire de celui-ci.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Castiel saisit vraiment la situation. Dean l'avait invité. Et… Dean attendait une réponse.

Le chasseur, voyant le silence s'éterniser, commençait à reculer promptement, l'air à la fois mortifié et blessé.

Quand il eut compris, Castiel lui adressa un grand sourire.

Et Dean sourit à son tour. Rassuré.

* * *

><p>- Hum.<p>

- Hrem.

- Alors.

- Oui ?

- Non, rien.

- Ah.

- Mmh.

- Et, euh…

- Oui ?

- Laisse tomber.

- OK.

- …

- …

Castiel devait avouer que, jusqu'à présent, le rendez-vous était un échec.

Dean, en montant la pente, avait trébuché sur une racine sortant de terre et avait chuté en plein dans une grosse flaque de boue. Si Castiel avait nettoyé la chose, Dean s'était fait distant, rouge de honte.

Toutes les victuailles de leur pique-nique avaient été consommées en quelques minutes et durant ce temps-là, Dean et lui n'avaient pas réussi à trouver un seul sujet de conversation. Ils se souriaient bêtement au début tandis qu'ils admiraient la beauté du ciel (gris et nuageux), le goût du hamburger (dont le steak avait à moitié brûlé, la faute au cuisinier du diner), ou encore le confort de la colline où ils s'étaient installés (au sol dur, inconfortable et plein de cailloux), puis, face au silence ambiant, détournaient à présent le regard à tour de rôle.

Pour en rajouter au ridicule de la situation, Charlie avait soigneusement coiffé Castiel, qui arborait une coiffure splendide… ou du moins qui l'avait été, car le vent soufflant sur la colline avait hérissé les mèches, à présent formant de gros paquets se tenant rigidement en l'air (merci le gel).

L'ange et l'humain étaient donc assis là, sur un sol caillouteux qui leur faisait mal au fesses, l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux et gênés.

- Hmm. Alors, Dean, dis-moi…

Puis soudain, une goutte d'eau atterrit sur le nez de Castiel.

Puis une autre, et encore une autre. Et enfin toute une averse.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! s'exclama Dean, l'air furieux.

Castiel soupira. Au moins, cette ondée mettrait fin à un rendez-vous aussi inutile que gênant.

- Dean, proposa-t-il, je peux…

- Viens ! coupa le chasseur en l'attrapant par le poignet, avant de se mettre à dévaler la pente en courant en direction de l'Impala.

Castiel n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, sans comprendre.

Dean ouvrit en grand les portières arrière – les plus proches – et entraîna l'ange à l'intérieur.

Ce fut ainsi que l'ange et l'humain se retrouvèrent assis face à face, une fois de plus, dans le plus grand silence, dégoulinants d'eau et de boue.

Castiel envisageait sérieusement de s'enfuir à tire-d'ailes quand soudain, Dean éclata de rire. Castiel tiqua, perplexe. Qu'y avait-il de drôle dans cette situation embarrassante ?

- Bordel, Cas', si tu voyais ta tête !

Et l'ange réalisa alors que sa coiffure, mêlée à présent d'eau et de boue, devait être présentement d'un ridicule jamais atteint.

Honteux, il voulut utiliser ses pouvoirs pour tout remettre dans l'ordre et nettoyer ses vêtements, mais soudain une étincelle passa dans les yeux de Dean.

Doucement, lentement, le chasseur leva la main. La tendit. Effleura une mèche de cheveux de l'ange. La remit à sa place.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Castiel sourit. Et se rapprocha de l'humain. Qui ne protesta pas.

- On est bien ridicules, hein, souffla Dean en continuant de rajuster les mèches rebelles de l'ange.

- On devrait recommencer, sourit Castiel dont le cœur s'emballait déjà à cette idée.

Il tendit la main à son tour pour sécher, en l'effleurant, le blouson, puis la chemise de Dean. Le chasseur frémit.

- Et tu suggères quoi ?

- On pourrait aller au cinéma ? proposa Castiel.

Dean éclata de rire.

- Si tu veux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il brancha le chauffage de l'Impala, et Castiel étendit son trench-coat sec sur leurs deux corps qui se touchaient.

L'averse dura trois heures.

Ils parlèrent. De tout, de rien, de Sam, de Charlie, des anges, des démons, des chasses, du bunker, de Dean, de Castiel.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent effectivement voir un film.

Et alors que Castiel pensait – avec regret – que ça s'arrêterait là, Dean lui proposa d'aller se promener un peu.

Le jour d'après, ils se blottirent sur le canapé pour regarder Dr Sexy.

Et encore celui d'après, lors d'une mission en boîte de nuit, Castiel demanda à Dean de lui apprendre à danser. Et le chasseur s'exécuta. Même quand Castiel lui marcha sur les pieds, même quand ses mouvements étaient maladroits, même quand l'ange réussit l'exploit de quasiment le faire tomber.

Castiel ne pensait pas avoir jamais été aussi heureux.

Et il ne pensait pas non avoir jamais vu Dean sourire autant.

Et rien que pour lui.

_Rien que pour lui…_

**A suivre !**


	11. Leçon 10 : Plaisir tu lui feras

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous pour le chapitre 11, soit la leçon 10 de Comment séduire Dean Winchester en douze leçons ! Un chapitre légèrement plus long (deux pages Word en plus) que les précédents, pour faire plaisir à Plume-now et tous les autres ! Au programme : Castiel stresse et Dean est joyeux ! (Mauvais jeu de mots que vous comprendrez en lisant.)**

**Petit avertissement pour ce chapitre, pour… euh… sous-entendus ? Un peu plus que sous-entendus ? Aucun rapport avec le titre, comme avoué à Stonewhiteclown. Quoique.**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos lectures, vos reviews, vos follows et favoris. **

**SPN ne m'appartient pas, je le rappelle !**

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas la review : compliments, critiques, fleurs, tomates, tout est attendu avec impatience !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

**Leçon n° 10 : Plaisir tu lui feras**

Au départ, faire plaisir à Dean avait été d'une simplicité presque inouïe. C'était ridiculement facile, en fait.

Le magazine conseillait tout simplement d'être aux petits soins pour Dean. D'apporter de petits présents lors de leurs rendez-vous, par exemple.

C'était ce que Castiel avait fait.

Le plus simple, au départ, avait été pour lui de préparer une tarte au chasseur. Du moins, _l'idée_ était simple. Ce qui ne fut pas tout à fait le cas de l'expérience.

La première tarte fut carbonisée. La deuxième si peu cuite qu'elle en était molle. La troisième fit surchauffer le four à micro-ondes. La quatrième manqua lourdement de pommes, et la cinquième de pâte. La sixième fut splendide, mais d'un goût épouvantable – les yeux de Sam, lorsqu'il l'avait goûtée, s'étaient comiquement exorbités, et Charlie était devenue vaguement verte, ce qui s'accordait peu avec ses cheveux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient embarrassés d'un faux compliment : ils lui avaient déclaré tout de go que le résultat était horrible et que, s'il tenait à sa survie, il ne devait surtout pas la donner à Dean.

Par un miracle difficilement explicable – à moins que Dieu ne soit revenu et n'ait pris Castiel en pitié, ce qui n'était pas si improbable que ça, car l'ange s'inspirait déjà à lui-même une certaine commisération et qu'il n'avait cessé de prier fébrilement « S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, Père, aidez-moi, cette tarte est détentrice de mon destin » – la septième tarte avait été réussie.

A peu près, du moins.

Le goût était bon, sans doute possible. « Pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard », comme aurait dit Dean, mais plutôt bonne, ça oui. En revanche, l'aspect… On aurait dit un terrain de sport après une partie de rugby survoltée entre Lucifer, Michael, Crowley et Gabriel – ainsi que Becky et Meg dans le rôle des pom-pom girls au charme destructeur. Si l'on voulait.

Pourtant, Dean avait accepté avec clémence la tarte qui lui avait été présentée. Il avait chaleureusement remercié l'ange, puis l'avait goûtée. Et là… après une attente qui avait paru à Castiel durer de longues heures et au bout de laquelle il crut s'évanouir d'appréhension… son visage s'était illuminé. Littéralement.

Depuis, Dean était devenu accro, selon ses propres termes, aux tartes de Castiel. Il en fallait une par semaine – au minimum – pour calmer le junkie qu'il était devenu. Il les dégustait avec plaisir, quel que soit leur aspect, et réservait toujours à l'ange un sourire éblouissant qui faisait battre le cœur de Castiel trop vite, trop fort, et qui lui donnait envie d'embrasser furieusement le chasseur. L'un des avantages supplémentaires de cette addiction – à laquelle Castiel prêtait fort volontiers son concert – était que celle que Dean prêtait à l'alcool avait étonnamment baissé d'intensité. Castiel ignorait si c'était ses tartes « divines » – selon Dean –, ou bien leurs rendez-vous, leurs promenades, leurs pique-nique ou même leurs presque siestes devant la télé de plus en plus fréquents.

Dean semblait… heureux. Heureux de passer du temps avec Castiel, heureux de discuter de tout et n'importe quoi avec lui, heureux de manger ses tartes, heureux de lui apprendre à nager, heureux, tout simplement.

Castiel attendait avec impatience le Moment. Celui où Dean, enfin, se déciderait. Il était impensable qu'il n'ait pas remarqué ce qu'il existait entre eux. Il était probable que le chasseur ait choisi de prendre son temps. De savourer ce qui se passait. Probable aussi qu'il craignait un rejet, dont Castiel s'évertuait à lui démontrer l'impossibilité.

Il attendait. Heureux lui aussi.

Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi, paisiblement.

Puis vint l'anniversaire de Dean.

* * *

><p>Castiel vit approcher le 24 janvier fatidique avec anxiété. Le magazine conseillait – et c'était évident même pour lui – de faire un cadeau très spécial à Dean pour cette occasion. Si Noël n'était pas fêté autrement au bunker que par une orgie de whisky, de sucreries et de films comiques, les anniversaires se déroulaient un peu différemment.<p>

Dean refusait catégoriquement qu'on lui fasse de cadeau cette année-là – et les années d'avant aussi, par ailleurs. Et Castiel, jusqu'à présent, ne lui en avait pas fait non plus.

Mais cette année est différente pour bien des raisons. Castiel attendait une relation plus profonde. Dean et lui étaient plus proches. Et il voulait intensément faire plaisir à Dean. Voir son visage s'illuminer. Le rendre heureux. Lui faire comprendre à quel point il tenait à lui.

Subsistait un problème.

En tant qu'ange du Seigneur n'ayant jamais fait le moindre cadeau de sa vie (un joli dessin à Gabriel lorsqu'il avait l'équivalent angélique de trois ans, ça ne comptait pas, si ?), il ignorait quoi offrir à Dean.

Aussi alla-t-il demander conseil à Sam et à Charlie.

* * *

><p>Sam fronça les sourcils d'un air à la fois embêté, concentré, complice, perplexe, amusé, entendu et approbateur. Un miracle que les sourcils de cet humain. Castiel en demeurait à chaque fois dûment impressionné.<p>

- Ce que je vais offrir à Dean pour son anniversaire ? répéta le cadet Winchester. Tu es conscient que tu ne pourras pas copier mon cadeau, j'espère ?

Castiel haussa les épaules, indifférent.

- Je veux juste avoir une idée de ce qu'on peut offrir lors d'un anniversaire.

- Oh.

Sam sourit.

- Je vais lui offrir une édition spéciale de _Busty Asian Beauty_.

La température de la chambre devint brusquement glaciale. Castiel fusilla Sam du regard avec mépris.

- Sam. Vas-tu offrir à celui que je veux _séduire_ un magazine _pornographique_ _féminin_ ?

- Heuh.

Sam, réalisant alors sa bévue, parut rétrécir sur place sous le regard furibond de son ami.

- C'est-à-dire-que-je-l'avais-acheté-bien-avant-ça-et-tu-as-raison-et…

- Supprime-moi cette _chose_ de la maison, je te prie.

On n'offrait pas au futur petit ami de l'ange Castiel un cadeau à l'opposé de ses intentions.

* * *

><p>Charlie hocha la tête avec bienveillance.<p>

- Oui, bien sûr. Que ferait Hermione Granger dans une telle situation, n'est-ce pas ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle en faisant de grands mouvements.

Castiel ignorait complètement qui pouvait bien être cette Hermione Granger, mais, soupçonnant que Charlie vouait à cette femme une admiration sans bornes, il répondit :

- Probablement quelque chose de brillant.

Charlie poussa un glapissement strident de joie et se jeta dans les bras de Castiel avec exultation.

- Cas' ! C'est toi qui es génial ! Tu aimes Hermione Granger ! Tu sais pas qui c'est, hein ? Tant pis. Je vais te faire lire les bouquins. Tu vas _adorer_. Je t'adore, moi, en tout cas. (Regardant Castiel avec une moue indéfinissable, elle ajouta : ) Dommage qu'on soit gays tous les deux, hein ?

Puis elle le lâcha et se précipita en sautillant vers sa table de chevet d'où elle sortit un épais volume qu'elle tendit à l'ange.

- Voilà ce que je lui offre, moi, à ton Dean d'amour au sucre, lâcha-t-elle avec une mine satisfaite.

Castiel regarda le titre du livre avec attention. _Le Kama-Sutra gay – Prenez votre pied avec votre compagnon !_

L'ange éclata de rire, satisfait, et rendit le livre à son acheteuse qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- Je suis géniale, hein ?

- Absolument.

- Je sais.

* * *

><p>Guère plus avancé quant à ses propres idées de cadeau, Castiel convoqua, deux jours avant l'anniversaire de Dean, une réunion exceptionnelle au bunker. Profitant de l'absence exceptionnelle de l'aîné à la recherche d'un obscur matériau mécanique dont Castiel s'était assuré qu'il ne le trouverait pas avant au moins deux heures, l'ange, carnet et stylo en main, attentif, lança le débat entre Sam et Charlie.<p>

- Ce qu'il te faut, lança doctement Charlie, c'est un cadeau qui non seulement plaise à Dean, mais qui soit aussi romantique et qui lui fasse comprendre à quel point tu l'aimes.

- C'est l'idéal, oui, acquiesça Castiel, ravi que son amie aie compris immédiatement ce qu'il voulait.

- Bien. (Charlie se tapota la lèvre inférieure du doigt, pensive.) Pourquoi ne pas lui offrir un t-shirt ? Un joli t-shirt personnalisé. Comme le mien où il était marqué _Everybody needs an angel to love_. Tu pourrais marquer un truc comme _I love you_ ou _Dean + Cas'_ ou _C'est toi qui peuples mes rêves, chéri_. Quelque chose qui, sous couvert humoristique, le ferait vachement réfléchir.

Castiel hocha la tête, conquis. L'idée était excellente et lui plaisait. Il suffisait de la peaufiner quelque peu et…

- Certainement pas ! protesta Sam en secouant la tête.

Charlie, choquée, rejeta la tête en arrière.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Nous sommes chasseurs, Charlie. On tue des créatures. On doit changer de vêtements dix fois par an parce que nos fringues sont tâchées de sang ! expliqua Sam.

- Classe, grimaça la jeune femme. Mais Dean peut porter le t-shirt de nuit, Einstein.

- Oui, sauf que nous nous sommes déjà faits attaquer de nuit, je te rappelle, rétorqua le chasseur.

- Donc c'est une idée pourrie, c'est ça ? se vexa Charlie. Vas-y, c'est quoi ton idée, le génie ?

- Une gourmette, suggéra Sam. En argent. Pratique pour traquer polymorphes et loups-garous. On fait graver le nom de Castiel… et c'est parti !

Charlie ricana.

- Ouais, hyper romantique, ton truc. La chasse avant tout.

- Je pense comme Dean répliqua Sam, et Dean pense chasseur.

- Sans compter qu'une gourmette, ça se perd. Dans une attaque de démons, par exemple. Ou ça permet de se faire reconnaître quand on est poursuivi par la police, n'est-ce pas ? grinça la jeune femme.

Castiel dut admettre que Charlie avait plutôt raison.

- Une autre idée, Charlie ? demanda-t-il en rayant les mentions _t-shirt _et _gourmette _de sa liste.

Charlie pinça les lèvres.

- Mmh… Une BD sulfureuse racontant une idylle passionnée entre deux hommes ! proposa-t-elle. Pour mettre des idées en tête à Dean.

- C'est pas un peu aléatoire, non ? lâcha Sam, dubitatif. On ne sait pas quelle sera la réaction de Dean face à ça.

Castiel hocha la tête, d'accord une fois de plus.

- Ça pourrait le faire s'enfuir en courant, argua le chasseur.

- Okay, okay, je me rends ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Propose donc une idée, toi !

Sam parut réfléchir.

- Des sous-vêtements, annonça-t-il.

Charlie éclata de rire.

- Un peu violent, ça, non ? Et pas romantique du tout ! ajouta-t-elle.

- Ça prouve que Cas' s'intéresse à Dean, se défendit Sam.

- Qu'il s'intéresse à ses miches, oui, pas à _Dean_ en lui-même !

- Vous allez cesser de vous disputer, oui ?! gronda soudainement Castiel en se levant, exaspéré.

- Mais… souffla Charlie.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide, pas de vos chamailleries ! Conduisez-vous comme des adultes responsables !

Sam et Charlie, honteux, baissèrent la tête.

Castiel commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

* * *

><p>- Joyeux anniversaire, Dean !<p>

Dean manqua s'étrangler en voyant la pile de cadeaux disposée sur le lit de l'ange.

- Cas', je… bégaya-t-il. Je… j'avais pas besoin de tout ça !

Le 24 janvier était enfin arrivé, et avec lui, toutes les angoisses amplifiées de Castiel.

Sam, Charlie et Castiel, réunis en conseil des plus sérieux – et accompagnés de deux ordinateurs pour surfer sur des sites les conseillant au sujet d'un cadeau à faire à Dean, parce que finalement, les instructions type _Cosmopolitan_ n'étaient pas aussi obsolètes que certains pouvaient le penser – avaient réuni un certain nombre d'idées pour régler le problème de l'ange.

L'un des problèmes majeurs, par la suite, avait été de choisir – décision laissée, _comme par hasard_, entre les mains de Castiel. Quels cadeaux sélectionner, et lesquels laisser de côté ?

N'ayant aucune réponse, et ayant peur de mal faire, Castiel avait choisi une option encore plus simple. Il avait sélectionné _toutes_ les idées.

Se les procurer avait été également un peu compliqué. Il s'était téléporté de magasin en magasin, s'arrachant presque les cheveux à choisir formes, couleurs et fonctionnalités. Heureusement que les vendeurs étaient là ! Castiel était quasiment sûr que celle qui avait passé trois heures avec lui la veille avait obtenu une promotion pour « vente réussie à client très, très, très difficile ».

Ç'avait été la récompense de Castiel, donnée aux commerçants. Il n'avait pas d'argent, aussi avait-il payé un peu différemment, en leur accordant la réalisation de leurs vœux les plus chers – ainsi l'une d'entre elles avait-elle remporté la grosse cagnotte d'un jeu télévisé, une autre était-elle présentement à Hollywood en train de tourner le prochain _Pirates des Caraïbes_, et un dernier avait vu sa compagne guérir d'un cancer en phase terminale.

C'était ainsi que le jour J, Castiel avait emmené Dean dans sa propre chambre pour lui présenter ses cadeaux qui l'attendaient, soigneusement posés sur le lit et délicatement enveloppés de différents papiers cadeaux.

- Enfin, Cas', protesta Dean, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais rien !

- Je voulais te faire plaisir.

- Il y en a mille fois trop !

- Il n'y en a que sept, Dean.

- Cas' ! Tu n'aurais pas dû !

Castiel sentit un vent froid se propager en lui.

- Tu… tu n'es pas heureux, Dean ?

Dean se figea, et une vive culpabilité se peignit sur son visage. Il agita frénétiquement les mains en face de lui.

- Cas', non, non ! Ne pense pas ça ! Certainement pas ! C'est… Je suis heureux, vraiment. Et… et flatté. C'est juste que… personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi.

- Oh, souffla Castiel, décontenancé. (Puis il sourit.) Je suis le premier, alors ?

- Tu es le premier dans beaucoup de choses de ma vie, Cas', répondit de but en blanc Dean, puis il rougit brusquement et, agitant de nouveau les mains, ajouta précipitamment : Oublie ça.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa. Castiel, embarrassé, demanda d'une petite voix :

- Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux, Dean ?

Le chasseur s'ébroua et lui sourit. Il avait l'air toujours un peu perplexe.

- Si, si, bien sûr, Cas' !

Il attrapa le paquet le plus proche de lui, un paquet à la forme molle et oblongue dont le papier était d'un bel argenté brillant. Toussotant nerveusement, Dean ouvrit délicatement (à la plus grande surprise de Castiel qui l'aurait cru plus brutal) le cadeau et en libéra une longue écharpe en laine douce, vert prairie. Stupéfait, Dean battit des paupières, contemplant le présent avec une expression proche de l'émerveillement.

- Cas', elle… Elle est splendide ! souffla le chasseur.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre.

- Elle allait avec tes yeux, dit-il.

- Mes yeux, répéta Dean, perplexe.

- Oui. Ils sont verts. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? s'enquit Castiel, perplexe à son tour.

- Hein ? Euh, si, si, marmonna Dean.

Il souriait à Castiel, et l'ange lui sourit en retour.

Dean sembla reprendre ses esprits et, entourant son cou de l'écharpe (qui lui allait à merveille, nota Castiel avec admiration), se saisit du deuxième paquet, d'un rouge pailleté qui le fit un peu ciller.

Le paquet contenait un mug. Avec un petit dessin représentant un ange. Et l'expression _I watch over you ! _Le « o » de _over_ avait la forme d'un petit cœur.

- Hrem, toussa Dean, l'air amusé. C'est un message subliminal ?

Castiel haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux. C'était un message, oui. Mais Dean ne parut pas s'en offusquer. Il posa délicatement la tasse sur la table de chevet. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de l'ange.

Le troisième paquet était une enveloppe dorée qui contenait deux places VIP pour un concert qui aurait lieu le lendemain à l'autre bout du pays et auquel Dean mourait d'envie d'aller. Avisant le sujet des billets, Dean releva les yeux, l'air ravi.

- C'est un rendez-vous, cette fois-ci ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Seulement si tu en as envie, rétorqua Castiel.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Tant mieux, alors. On va s'amuser, Cas', tu vas voir.

Le chasseur pressa le bras de son ami, puis se dirigea vers le quatrième cadeau. Castiel déglutit péniblement. Le paquet bleu contenait un cadeau un peu spécial que Dean exhiba avec étonnement.

- Un baume à lèvres ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tes lèvres sont toutes gercées, expliqua Castiel. Les deux seules solutions pour les soigner sont soit un baume à lèvres, soit la salive de quelqu'un d'autre.

Dean eut un hoquet et le tube de baume s'échappa de sa main pour atterrir sur le front de Castiel.

- De quoi ? glapit Dean, l'air haletant.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- La salive humaine a des capacités anesthésiantes, l'ignorais-tu ?

Vu la tête de Dean – yeux ronds, bouche ouverte, regard fuyant –, oui, complètement.

- Tu devrais essayer, ajouta Castiel pensivement – espérant que Dean comprendrait le message.

Dean recula… et se prit les pieds dans le tapis. Son coccyx frappa violemment le sol avec un BAM sonore.

- Là aussi, de la salive humaine pourrait te faire du bien, observa distraitement Castiel.

_On peut faire de la place sur le lit, Dean, si tu veux, _ajouta-t-il en pensée. _De la salive d'ange doit être encore plus performante._

- Gggggh, répondit Dean en se relevant, son visage d'un magnifique rouge brique. Hrem. Cinquième cadeau, hein, Cas' ? Héhéhé.

Castiel, un peu déçu, fit la moue mais acquiesça. Pourquoi Dean était-il aussi nerveux ? Leur proximité ne l'avait pourtant pas dérangé récemment. Loin de là. Castiel se souvenait avec acuité de mains dans ses cheveux, d'une tête posée sur ses genoux, de doigts effleurant les siens et de chatouilles sur le canapé.

Dean s'empara d'un paquet jaune fluo orné de smileys et s'empressa de l'ouvrir avec ce tout nouveau soin maniaque qui le caractérisait. Il en extirpa une coque de téléphone personnalisée. Qui représentait une photo de Castiel et de lui, souriant à l'appareil photo.

- Oh, lâcha-t-il en regardant la coque.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il observait l'objet.

- Chouette photo, commenta-t-il.

- C'est ma préférée, acquiesça Castiel. Charlie dit que nous formons un joli couple, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Dean ne répondit rien, contemplant silencieusement la photo.

- Tu crois ? chuchota-t-il si bas que Castiel douta un instant de l'avoir entendu.

Il enfila la coque autour de son téléphone avec un petit sourire, mais, rencontrant des difficultés pour ce faire, y mit les deux mains et força un peu sur les bords de la coque. Castiel fronça les sourcils. Cette scène lui rappelait... Non ? Si ? Tout de même pas ? cela prêtait à confusion...

- On dirait que tu enfiles un préservatif, observa-t-il, perplexe.

Dean sursauta et rattrapa le téléphone qui s'était envolé. Il l'observait d'un air horrifié.

- Tu… tu crois ?

- Sam m'a montré comment faire, rétorqua Castiel.

- Bon Dieu de bon Dieu de bon Dieu de bon Dieu, marmonna Dean, l'air encore plus horrifié.

- Et ça y ressemblait.

- BREF, tonna Dean. Cadeau suivant !

Il s'agissait d'un briquet en argent délicatement gravé, que Dean tourna et retourna entre ses doigts avec un sifflement d'admiration.

- Joli ! commenta-t-il. D'où t'est venue l'idée ?

- De Charlie, répondit Castiel en souriant.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais t'offrir ça pour te prouver à quel point je te trouvais chaud comme la braise…

- Aïïïïïe ! glapit Dean.

Il venait de se brûler avec la flamme du briquet. Il fallait dire que mettre le doigt dedans n'aidait pas tellement à l'entreprise de se conserver intact.

- J'avoue que je n'ai pas compris, confessa Castiel en saisissant le doigt de Dean pour le soigner, mais ce dernier écarta vivement la main.

- CADEAU SUIVANT !

Castiel se pinça les lèvres. Le dernier cadeau était peut-être le pire de tous.

Après avoir ôté l'emballage violet du septième présent, Dean resta bouche bée face à ce qu'il contenait et qu'il extirpa lentement.

Un canard en plastique.

- La dame a été charmante avec moi, fit remarquer Castiel, convaincu. Elle m'a conseillée beaucoup de modèles et m'a aidé à choisir le meilleur.

- Jfrjfrelfkorekflmkzlgnffqfqrùzorgeq, fut la réponse de Dean.

La couleur rouge de son visage contrastait joliment avec le jaune du canard.

Lentement, Dean posa le canard sur la commode et s'approcha de Castiel. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement et ses mains tremblaient. Il lui sourit…

Et, tendant les bras, le serra contre lui.

Castiel, stupéfait, s'abandonna contre le chasseur, qui le pressa contre lui. La respiration de Dean était erratique, et son cœur battait trop fort. Ses mains caressaient son dos.

Dean prit une petite inspiration et déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de Cas'.

- J'avais raison, tu sais. Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour moi, Cas', chuchota-t-il.

**A suivre…**


	12. Leçon 11 : Jaloux tu le rendras

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! ****Voici venu le chapitre 12 ! Au programme ce soir : complications, latin, tartes aux pommes et idées de Charlie. Pas forcément dans cet ordre, d'ailleurs.**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos lectures, vos reviews, vos follows et favoris. **

**Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, je le rappelle !**

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas la review !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

**Leçon n° 11 : Jaloux tu le rendras**

Castiel faisait sans cesse des progrès dans sa compréhension des mœurs humaines. Sans cesse. Il fallait dire qu'il était aidé dans son entreprise, par Dean, par Sam, et récemment par Charlie – avec qui il était très rapidement devenu ami, et qui était présentement assise à côté de lui sur le canapé du bunker.

Pourtant, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui lui échappait avec Dean.

Pourquoi, quand il avait l'impression d'avoir avancé de deux pas dans son entreprise de séduction, fallait-il forcément qu'il recule de trois ?

Sans même savoir pourquoi.

Dean, depuis quelques jours, l'évitait sciemment. Depuis son anniversaire, en réalité, et Castiel ne comprenait pas la raison d'une telle fuite – car de fuite il s'agissait. Chaque fois qu'ils devaient ne serait-ce que rester deux minutes dans la même pièce, Dean devait aller se doucher, aller aux toilettes, réparer le moteur de sa voiture, dormir… Castiel n'était pas dupe. Dean n'avait tout de même pas une vessie explosive le contraignant à se rendre aux commodités vingt-huit fois par jour.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-il commis un faux pas quelque part ? Pourtant Dean avait apprécié ses cadeaux. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il l'avait embrassé sur le front. (Cela avait été l'un des plus beaux moments de la vie de Castiel, doux et merveilleux et enivrant.)

Castiel était quasiment sûr que Dean avait à présent des sentiments pour lui. Et il était pratiquement sûr également que Dean avait compris quels sentiments l'ange lui portait. Cette quasi assurance rendait la réaction de Dean d'autant plus incompréhensible que Castiel voyait à peine le chasseur ces derniers temps.

Même Sam ne comprenait pas ce qu'il passait.

Charlie, agacée par tant d'incompréhension, claqua la langue avec exaspération.

- Vous les mecs, vous êtes vraiment trop cons, soupira-t-elle.

Castiel se tourna dans sa direction, perplexe.

- Tu sais quel est le problème de Dean ? s'enquit Castiel avec espoir.

Si Charlie avait une idée du souci de Dean – et donc de la façon dont il pouvait le résoudre – alors peut-être les choses allaient-elle s'améliorer.

- Evidemment, lâcha Charlie d'un ton supérieur.

Elle feuilleta distraitement le magazine de Castiel qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux.

- Que t'a dit Dean lorsqu'il t'a serré dans tes bras ?

Castiel, désorienté, fronça les sourcils.

- Que j'étais vraiment trop bien pour lui, dit-il.

Charlie eut un petit sourire.

- Eh bien voilà. Le problème est _là_. Ne cherche pas plus loin.

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Castiel, désappointé.

Charlie haussa les épaules.

- C'est très simple. Cas', tu es _parfait_. (Castiel sourcilla, mais elle lui adressa un mouvement de la main pour lui intimer de ne pas protester, et il se tut.) Le petit ami idéal. Gentil. Généreux. Compréhensif. Doux. Romantique. Des tonnes d'amour à offrir. Toujours présent. Toujours un compliment. Des tas de cadeaux à offrir. Et, pire que tout, tu _aimes_ Dean. Il s'en est rendu compte. Et Dean… (Elle soupira, l'air triste.) Dean ne pense pas te mériter, voilà.

Stupéfait, Castiel encaissa le choc et frémit.

- Mais… gémit-il.

Charlie l'interrompit en levant la main.

- Je _sais_. C'est débile, hein ? Mais il est convaincu qu'il ne saura pas te rendre tout ça, j'en suis sûre. Il pense qu'il va te faire souffrir. Il a peur de… de te _casser_, en fait.

Castiel, désemparé, secoua la tête. C'était tellement _Dean_, ça. Et tellement… horrible. Pour eux deux.

- Je suis sûr que jamais il ne me fera souffrir, protesta-t-il. Pas si on est en couple. Et il…

- Je sais, soupira Charlie. Le problème, c'est qu'il l'ignore. Il croit qu'il ne te rendra jamais heureux. Alors il renonce à toi.

Il y eut un silence consterné.

- C'est une belle preuve d'amour, souligna doucement Charlie. Très belle. Je veux dire… il renonce à t'aimer, il renonce même à ton amitié, il renonce à ses espoirs d'être heureux pour que _toi_, tu le sois.

Castiel sentit quelque chose déborder de son être. De la colère, du désarroi, du désespoir, de la peine.

- M-mais non ! balbutia-t-il. Je ne veux pas ! _Je ne veux pas ! _Je…

- Ouaip, approuva joyeusement Charlie. Et c'est là que moi, mon intellect supérieur et mes idées formidablifiques, nous intervenons.

- Ah oui ? grommela Castiel, qui se sentait consumé de peine comme une feuille brûlée par un feu destructeur.

Il aurait voulu disparaître. Ou hurler sur Dean. Ou les deux. Etait-ce seulement possible ?

Charlie eut un sourire triomphant. Elle leva victorieusement _Cosmopolitan_ au-dessus de sa tête.

- A quoi bon ? soupira Castiel, las. Il ne veut pas m'aimer.

Charlie rit.

- Cas', mon mignon petit angelot innocent, on ne renonce pas à quelqu'un comme ça. C'est beaucoup trop compliqué, crois-moi ! Il suffit de pas grand-chose pour réveiller un sentiment qu'on pensait avoir enfoui… De pas grand-chose pour faire s'écrouler toutes ses convictions ! Et ce pas grand-chose, si on est assez futé, on peut le contrôler… _le provoquer !_

Castiel sentit une vague d'espoir le frapper brutalement. Et, Père, qu'une telle violence était agréable, pour une fois…

Charlie, souriant d'un air ravi en voyant son ami se pencher vers elle avec intérêt, ouvrit en grand le magazine et tapota du doigt le conseil numéro douze.

- On n'a qu'à inverser le conseil douze et le conseil onze… L'ordre, ce n'est rien. Surtout si on a besoin ! ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Castiel, fronçant les sourcils, lut le titre du conseil. _Jaloux tu le rendras._

- Tu penses que…

- Evidemment. En te voyant t'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, ton Deanou d'amour va brusquement devenir très possessif, crois-moi ! s'exclama Charlie.

La pièce parut devenir plus lumineuse à Castiel. Etait-ce possible d'être aussi _heureux_ ?

Toutefois, un détail demeurait obscur, seul point d'ombre dans le monde redevenu clair de l'ange.

- Mais, Charlie… Je ne fréquente personne d'autre que vous, intervint l'ange, soucieux. Il sera difficile pour moi de trouver quelqu'un pour rendre Dean jaloux. Et quelqu'un qui aura le naturel nécessaire à…

Il s'interrompit. Charlie _riait_.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

- Cas', à ton avis, pourquoi je n'ai pas convié Sam à notre petit conseil de guerre ?

* * *

><p>Par un miracle difficilement explicable, Charlie était parvenue à convaincre Dean de se joindre à eux de nouveau.<p>

Charlie devait posséder des pouvoirs divins. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Sinon elle n'aurait pas non plus réussi à le convaincre, lui, Castiel, ange du Seigneur à la morale (plus ou moins) irréprochable, à faire semblant de draguer Sam Winchester.

Peut-être étaient-ce des pouvoirs démoniaques, finalement.

Etait-il _normal_ qu'il ressente une certaine jubilation à l'idée que ce plan puisse marcher ?

Dire qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui laisserait Sam à penser que Castiel était intéressé par lui. On est peu de choses.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration et apparut dans un froissement d'ailes aux côtés de Dean. Ils étaient censés se rendre dans la forêt voisine pour traquer une meute de loup-garous perpétuellement affamés.

Dean eut l'air gêné lorsqu'il vit apparaître l'ange devant lui. Il toussota et détourna les yeux, avant d'aboyer :

- T'es en retard ! T'étais où ?

Castiel ferma brièvement les yeux (_Pardonne-moi, Sam_) et se força à arborer un grand sourire joyeux.

- Excuse-moi, Dean ! J'étais avec Sam, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

Il attendit la réponse de Dean.

Qui ne vint pas.

Silence.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il s'aperçut que Dean avait l'air stupéfait.

* * *

><p>Selon les conseils du magazine (et de Charlie), Castiel devait également laisser entendre qu'il <em>voulait<em> voir Sam.

Dean fronçait les sourcils en tapant frénétiquement sur les touches de l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait sur les genoux, l'air furieux.

- Raaaah, putain d'ordinateur de merde de saloperie de…

Charlie lui avait également suggéré de faire mille hommages à Sam. Comme pour faire remarquer à Dean que Sam était le chouchou.

- Si Sam était là, il saurait utiliser ça, glissa doucement Castiel en se sentant comme Lucifer le jour où il avait lancé à Michael qu'il était un frère épouvantable.

Dean releva à peine la tête.

- Hun hun, approuva-t-il vaguement.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- J'aimerais bien qu'il soit là, ajouta-t-il timidement. Il est… tellement gentil !

Il n'avait pas fait ça ? Si ? Il avait dit ça ? Père. Il… Non. Non pas que Sam fût méchant. Mais Dean…

Dean, justement, releva brièvement la tête.

Puis il s'exclama, l'air joyeux et complètement indifférent :

- Oh, de tout façon, on n'a pas besoin d'un ordi !

Mais ce fut suffisant à Castiel pour voir sa mine vexée.

* * *

><p><em>Dites-lui que l'autre homme en compétition vous attend, que vous devez le voir immédiatement, sans perdre de temps !<em>

- Cas', marmonna Dean, l'air morose, tu veux regarder Dr Sexy ?

Dean avait souvent l'air morose ces temps-ci. Castiel n'en pouvait plus de malheur. Il aurait fait à peu près n'importe quoi pour que son habituel et charmant sourire revienne sur les lèvres du chasseur.

Charlie lui avait assuré que pour qu'il soit heureux, il fallait que Dean soit malheureux un petit instant. Castiel s'y était résolu. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il appréciait foncièrement l'idée.

Charlie lui avait conseillé de frapper puissamment.

- Hum, grimaça Castiel avec l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles avec une pince incandescente. Je ne peux pas. Je… Enfin, Sam m'a donné rendez-vous !

Dean glissa sur un morceau du plaid qui traînait à terre, et atterrit avec un bruit sourd sur le sol.

- Quoi ? balbutia-t-il s ans même se relever. Quoi ?

- Oui, approuva Castiel en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air heureux (dure entreprise s'il en était). Nous allons…

Que pouvait-il bien faire avec Sam ?

Il n'y avait pas réfléchi.

D'accord. Sam Winchester. Que faisait-on avec Sam Winchester ?

On utilisait l'ordinateur ? On… On quoi ?

- Nous allons chez le coiffeur, lança Castiel à tout hasard.

Dean se releva vivement. Cette fois-ci, il avait l'air furieux.

- Ben vas-y, vas-y donc chez le coiffeur ! Déjà que tes cheveux ressemblent à rien, tu vas être beau, tiens ! persifla-t-il avant de partir à grands pas coléreux.

Décidément, plus rien n'était pas normal, songea Castiel.

Personne de sain d'esprit n'était heureux qu'on lui dise que ses cheveux étaient laids.

* * *

><p>Castiel avait évité, le plus longtemps possible, de montrer qu'il était censé s'intéresser à Sam, devant l'intéressé lui-même. Ça avait été compliqué. A quatre dans un bunker, même large, la tâche était complexe.<p>

Finalement, Charlie dut menacer de lui donner un gros coup de pied aux fesses avec ses talons aiguilles rose bonbon qu'elle ne mettait jamais mais très sexy et très pointues, pour que l'ange accepte d'appliquer la partie du plan en rapport direct avec Sam.

Qui, évidemment, n'était au courant de rien.

Pour qu'il ait des réactions plus authentiques, paraissait-il.

Ce fut ainsi que Castiel vint très naturellement (c'est-à-dire menacé par une Charlie survoltée et furieuse) aux côtés de Sam, qui lisait un livre, assis dans la bibliothèque du bunker. Dean était assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, aux côtés de Charlie, et l'observait attentivement. Très attentivement.

Si Castiel voyait bien, le chasseur aîné tenait son grimoire à l'envers.

Castiel s'assit juste à côté du cadet Winchester, de manière à ce que Dean puisse le voir et qu'il soit très proche de Sam.

Ledit Sam se mit à loucher sur la distance plus qu'inexistante entre leurs deux bras et leurs deux genoux et releva les yeux, l'air gêné.

- Euh, Cas'…

- Que lis-tu, Sam ? s'enquit Castiel qui n'en avait rien à faire mais qui était censé poser la question.

- Euh.

Sam baissa les yeux, déglutit, et annonça d'une voix embarrassée :

_- Magie démoniaque et arcanes maléfiques profondes, _par le prêtre Vito Cornélius.

- Ah ! s'exclama Castiel comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante du monde.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, ce livre était truffé d'erreurs et d'approximations.

Mais il fit l'effort de regarder Sam avec admiration comme s'il lisait un ouvrage particulièrement complexe. (En réalité, pour avoir comparé un jour où ils étaient dans une bibliothèque très riche en ouvrages, Dean et l'ange n'avaient pas la même notion de livre complexe. Dean avait déclaré qu'il s'agissait de _Prolégomènes au mécanisme transcendental_, Castiel avait eu énormément de mal avec _Barbie journaliste. _Trop de références.)

- Et qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? demanda Castiel en se fendant d'un immense sourire et en posant la main sur son menton d'un faux air fasciné.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Dean serrer le grimoire au point que ses phalanges devinrent blanches.

Sam le regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Euh. Comment vaincre des démons ?

- Ah ! C'est un bon livre alors !

Sam l'observait avec des yeux ronds, le détaillant sous toutes les coutures et l'air de se demander s'il l'arrosait d'eau bénite maintenant ou s'il attendait encore deux minutes.

- Euh… Je suppose, grommela Sam.

Castiel sourit d'un air ravi.

- Formidable ! Et c'est en latin ?

Sam cligna des yeux, désarçonné. Dean émit un grognement.

- Euh… oui.

Ah, le latin. Tellement simple, comme langue. On apprenait ça aux bébés anges dans leur berceau.

- Et tu arrives à lire cette langue ? s'enquit Castiel, l'air dûment impressionné. C'est très compliqué !

Les sourcils de Sam s'élevèrent à une hauteur jamais atteinte dans l'histoire humaine. Il avait l'air horrifié.

- Euuh… eh ben… c'est que… balbutia Sam, jeeeeee…

- Ooooooooh, roucoula Castiel, se maudissant intérieurement. Tu es tellement fooooooort, Saaaaam !

L'ange n'était pas certain que la méthode de Charlie – dont il venait juste de se souvenir – d'accentuer les voyelles fût concluante. Sam avait l'air de vouloir s'enfuir en courant.

- Et dis-moi, tu apprends des choses ? s'enquit Castiel.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Dean ouvrait de grands yeux, le visage rouge et la respiration sifflante. On aurait dit un démon sur le point de commettre un massacre.

… Avait-il le droit d'être satisfait que Dean ressemble à un démon commettant un carnage ?

Sam regardait à présent de tous côtés comme une bête traquée, ses yeux fous roulant dans ses orbites et l'air toujours horrifié.

- Ben, ben, ben, je, je, je…

Castiel gloussa (Père, ce bruit, comment faisaient les femmes pour émettre ce son à longueur de journée ?) comme si c'était très amusant.

- Oh, Sam, ne sois pas timide !

Sam battit des paupières.

- Je, euh, je révise comment écraser un démon ? proposa Sam, l'air confus.

Castiel prit une petite inspiration et… éclata de rire. Un rire sonore. Et très faux, mais ce n'était pas grave.

Le grimoire de Dean tomba à terre.

- Sam, tu n'en as pas besoin ! s'exclama Castiel.

Le moment était venu.

_Sam, pardonne-moi. Je t'offrirai le plus beau et le plus puissant des ordinateurs pour ton anniversaire. Ou même demain. Je t'arrangerai un rendez-vous avec Gabriel. Je te paierai vraiment le coiffeur. Je nettoierai les toilettes à ta place. _

Castiel hésitait entre maudire Charlie ou la vénérer à jamais.

Il sourit à Sam et lentement, fit remonter son doigt sur l'épaule de Sam.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin… Tu es si fort, Sam…

Sam ouvrit des yeux terrifiés. Il se leva d'un bond, repoussa Castiel avec vivacité, et, évitant soigneusement de regarder Dean, s'enfuit en courant.

Et en agitant les bras.

Et en hurlant : « Ne m'approche paaaaaaas ! »

On avait beau dire, les frères Winchester se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre.

Castiel disparut en un froissement d'ailes. Le temps de repérer que Dean avait l'air…

Furieux ?

Vexé ?

Horrifié ?

Malheureux ?

Jaloux.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, Sam se traîna avec toute la lassitude du monde dans la chambre de Charlie où la jeune femme et l'ange se trouvaient.<p>

- Cas', grommela-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise de bureau de Charlie. Mais plus jamais, tu entends ? _Plus jamais._

Choqués, l'ange et la rousse l'observaient en silence.

- Sam, murmura Charlie, solennelle. Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les cheveux ?

- De la tarte aux pommes, grogna le chasseur.

Silence.

- Et… Pourquoi ?

Sam ferma les yeux, l'air d'évoquer un souvenir douloureux.

- Dean m'a chopé.

Charlie et Castiel retinrent leur souffle.

- Il était en colère. Enragé. Déchaîné. Il m'a écrasé sa tarte dans les cheveux. On ne le tenait plus. Il était complètement fou. Taré. Dément. Plus rien dans le cerveau. Court-circuité.

Silence de nouveau. Attentif.

- Et ? s'exclamèrent Castiel et Charlie en chœur, avides d'en savoir plus.

Sam, l'air douloureux, les regarda.

- Il m'a dit…

- Il t'a dit ?

- En gros, c'était : « Castiel est à moi, tu entends, connard, à moi, à moi, _à moi !_ Tu le touches, je t'écrase la tête en deux ! Je réduis tes couilles à néant ! Tu ne l'approches pas, plus jamais, plus jamais, tu entends ça, hein, tu entends ? Répète ! Répète ! Il est à moi et toi tu ne le touches pas, il est trop bien pour toi ! Ne l'approche plus ! Il est à _mooooooooi_ ! _Castiel est à moiiiii !_ »

Sam accompagnait ses dires de mouvements des mains imitant, dans l'ordre, un étranglement à mains nues, des cheveux hérissés sur la tête de Dean, des serres de rapace, une espèce de sautillement bizarre sur place et des griffures frénétiques. Le tout avec célérité, dans le désordre et accompagné d'un rictus dévoilant les dents et évoquant un drogué en manque.

- Et ? s'enquirent, toujours en chœur, Castiel et Charlie.

Sam soupira et se passa la main sur le front, l'air fatigué.

- Et là… Il est parti. En chantant « Castiel est à moi ! A moi ! A moi ! A moi ! »

Charlie et Castiel s'entreregardèrent en silence.

- Je… continua Sam.

Mais l'ange et la jeune femme ne l'écoutaient plus. Ravie, Charlie avait entraîné Castiel dans une danse sautillante sur le lit qui grinçait sous leurs bonds.

- Famille de tarés, grogna Sam.

**A suivre !**


	13. Leçon 12 : Proche de lui tu resteras

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous pour le treizième chapitre de Comment séduire Dean Winchester en douze leçons ! Au programme ce soir : rien ne va plus ! (Faites vos jeux ! … Hrem.)**

**Merci à tout le monde, tous mes lecteurs, pour les reviews, les follows, les favorites… Je vous aime.**

**Je rappelle que SPN ne m'appartient pas !**

***** INFORMATION IMPORTANTE ! Vendredi prochain j'ai un oral blanc de français. Je dois apprendre par cœur les analyses détaillées de sept textes tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Mon mercredi après-midi sera donc réservé aux révisions. Cela signifie qu'****il n'y aura pas de chapitre publié mercredi****. J'en suis désolée, mais le travail avant tout ! Si tout se déroule bien, le chapitre 14 arrivera comme prévu samedi prochain. Désolée pour ce contretemps ! *****

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et attends avec impatience vos reviews !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

**Leçon n° 12 : Proche de lui tu resteras**

Le douzième et dernier conseil devait être, selon l'opinion de Castiel, celui qui lui permettrait de former enfin un couple avec Dean. A bien des égards, il était celui que l'ange attendait avec le plus d'impatience, car cela signifierait la fin de ses efforts – et le début d'une nouvelle ère où, il l'espérait, Dean et lui pourraient être heureux tous les deux…

A bien des égards, et malgré ce que son ami avait dû subir (cinq lavages pour enlever toutes les traces de tarte aux pommes), le jour où Dean avait fait part à Sam de sa jalousie avait été l'un des plus beaux de la vie toute entière de Castiel – avec sa rencontre avec Dean, leur premier rendez-vous, et quelques autres.

C'était cette jalousie de la part du chasseur qui convainquit Castiel, le soir même, à prendre son exemplaire de _Cosmopolitan_ et à étudier la douzième leçon – qui était en réalité la onzième, puisque Charlie avait eu l'idée d'inverser les deux, mais peu importait.

Castiel, assis en tailleur sur le lit de sa chambre au bunker – dont il ne se servait jamais, au passage – lisait attentivement l'article.

Il était question, cette fois-ci, de demeurer proche de Dean, et ce, par une foule de moyens plus ou moins éclectiques.

_Le but est de lui démontrer que non seulement vous vous intéressez à lui, mais de plus que vous êtes intéressée par une relation plus qu'amicale. Prouvez-lui qu'il peut avoir confiance en vous, par exemple…_

Cet article tout entier était un problème, en réalité.

Castiel avait toujours été présent pour Dean, et il ne voyait guère ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus dans ce domaine-là.

L'article évoquait énormément de choses à faire.

Pardonner à Dean ses maladresses, par exemple. Mais Castiel avait toujours tout pardonné au chasseur. Toutes les fins du monde, toutes les insultes, tous les abandons, toutes les blessures étaient pardonnées et oubliées depuis bien longtemps. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

Ou encore, rechercher la compagnie de Dean. Mais là aussi, cela faisait fort longtemps que Castiel appliquait cette directive. Combien de fois s'était-il incrusté dans des chasses qui ne le concernaient pas ? Combien de fois avait-il suivi le chasseur un peu partout y compris lorsque le chasseur ne le désirait pas ?

Réconforter Dean lorsqu'il allait mal et l'aider, une option également évoquée par le magazine. Sauf que Castiel avait déjà fait tout ce qui était possible dans ce domaine – sachant que Dean montrait ses sentiments à peu près aussi souvent qu'il se déguisait en soubrette. (Ce qui, pour information, était arrivé une seule et unique fois, lors d'une chasse pour le moins originale, qui, pour ce qu'en savait l'ange, avait passablement traumatisé les deux frères.)

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus Castiel se rendait compte que ce conseil était inapplicable.

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne cessait de l'appliquer.

* * *

><p>La situation présente n'était pas dénuée de problèmes pour Castiel.<p>

Le premier était Dean. Encore.

Si le chasseur était à présent parfaitement conscient qu'il était amoureux de l'ange – lequel sentait encore son cœur en faire des bonds de bonheur – il fallait à présent qu'il se décide à le lui déclarer.

Et puis, évidemment, il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à se faire pardonner de Sam.

Ce qui s'annonçait comme une tâche complexe.

Ses offrandes de paix – constituées de cookies tout chauds, d'ordinateurs flambant neufs et de grands sourires désolés – avaient été rejetées sans pitié.

Castiel soupira.

En plus de tout ça, il ne savait pas quoi faire du dernier conseil de _Cosmopolitan_.

Et on disait que l'ange étaient capables de miracles.

Dieu avait dû être distrait lors de sa conception, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Un ange normal n'était pas aussi malchanceux que lui.

Il était tenté de demander à Dieu ce qu'il lui avait fait pour être tenté ainsi.

Probablement était-ce une revanche karmique pour avoir dragué Sam Winchester.

* * *

><p>Castiel pensait qu'une fois cet épisode passé, les choses reviendraient à la normale.<p>

Il s'était trompé.

Il s'en aperçut lorsque, sortant de sa chambre de bon matin pour aller petit-déjeuner – ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas besoin de manger qu'on n'aime pas ça, d'abord, Gabriel avait parfaitement raison, Gabriel avait toujours raison – Castiel percuta _quelque chose_.

Perplexe, il releva la tête. _Que faisait un mur au milieu du couloir ?_

(Ce n'était pas parce qu'on n'avait pas besoin de dormir qu'on ne pouvait pas faire une sieste pour se reposer. Séduire un Winchester, ce n'était pas de tout repos. Presque une discipline olympique. Tout cela pour justifier le fait que Castiel n'était absolument pas réveillé, et non, ce n'était pas grave, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, d'abord.)

L'ange s'aperçut très vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mur.

Mais de Dean.

Son torse était agréablement musclé pour qu'il le prenne pour un mur, songea rêveusement Castiel qui se perdit quelques secondes dans son expectative de ce qu'il ferait au juste du torse de Dean si…

Une seconde.

Castiel prit le temps de détailler la scène.

Dean était planté, parfaitement immobile, devant la porte de sa chambre, et, présentement, devant l'ange. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, l'air un peu timide, mais indéniablement enthousiaste. Et…

Il tenait un plateau dans ses mains ?

Plein à ras bord de tasses de café, de croissants, de confiture et de pain ?

Castiel cligna des yeux.

Les anges pouvaient-ils rêver ?

Dean lui apportant le petit-déjeuner au lit ? Non mais franchement. Il fallait n'avoir aucun sens des réalités pour rêver de ça. Et puis quoi encore ?

Castiel était sur le point de se promettre d'arrêter de regarder Dr Sexy et de cesser définitivement les bières, lorsque le sourire de Dean s'accentua dangereusement et que le chasseur le saisit par le bras et le traîna à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

- Cas', bonjour !

- Euh… bonjour, Dean.

Ce rêve prenait une tournure de plus en plus étrange. Dean Winchester poli. Son café de la veille avait-il été drogué ? Pouvait-on droguer un ange ?

Une seconde. Ce n'était pas un rêve, si ?

Dean le fit s'asseoir sur le lit avec _délicatesse_ – _mais que se passe-t-il, Père ? _– et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Ecoute, Cas', aujourd'hui tu ne manges pas dans la cuisine, OK ? annonça-t-il d'un ton léger, son plateau dans les mains.

Une hallucination, alors ?

- Et pourquoi, je te prie ? s'enquit Castiel.

Peut-être était-ce le début d'une hallucination érotique, à défaut d'être un rêve érotique. Castiel en avait vu dans Dr Sexy. (Très instructive, cette série, finalement.) Peut-être que cela allait se finir précisément dans ce lit, en fait. Il était d'accord pour avoir Dean en tant que petit-déjeuner, en tout cas.

Dean pinça les lèvres, l'air vaguement mécontent.

- Sam est malade, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Il risque de te contaminer. Tu manges ici.

Oh.

_D'accord_. _OK_.

Dean était toujours jaloux. C'était aussi bête que cela.

Castiel eut soudain honte d'avoir cru que c'était un rêve. Bien sûr que Dean pouvait être gentil. Evidemment. _Imbécile d'ange._

- Je ne risque pas d'être contaminé, protesta-t-il.

- Si, rétorqua Dean d'un air buté. Et du coup tu ne peux pas le fréquenter aujourd'hui. Ni demain. Ni pendant une semaine, tiens. Ou un mois, pour être prudent.

Castiel fut frappé par l'idée que la dictature de Dean était de retour au bunker. _Au secours._

Vite, trouver quelque chose à dire pour étouffer dans l'œuf la Dictature. Vite, vite, vite.

- … Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais particulièrement envie de voir Sam, lâcha-t-il bêtement.

_Pardonne-moi, Sam. C'est pour le bonheur de Dean. Et le mien, accessoirement._

Dean eut l'air surpris.

- Mais…, protesta-t-il faiblement, l'air stupéfait.

Et Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Ce n'était pas comme si l'ange n'avait pas fait mine d'être accro à Sam Winchester pendant une bonne semaine.

Il y avait vraiment eu une erreur lors de sa conception pour qu'il lâche des choses aussi stupides, non ?

Puis, soudain, Dean reprit un air normal et s'assit sur le lit, déposant le plateau sur les genoux de Castiel d'un air enthousiaste.

- Alors, voilà, reprit-il. Je t'ai préparé un petit-déj'. (Une seconde de pause.) En fait, je ne savais pas comment tu prends ton café. Alors j'ai fait un peu de tout.

Avec la sensation d'avoir atterri dans une autre dimension, Castiel compta le nombre de tasses.

Douze.

Dean faisait encore plus fort que lui.

Puisqu'il ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire, Castiel se fendit d'un grand sourire.

- Merci beaucoup, Dean. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part… J'apprécie.

L'autre alternative étant un exorcisme, l'ange avait songé qu'il pouvait toujours tenter la politesse avant toute chose. Si jamais il s'agissait de Crowley déguisé à Dean, il serait toujours temps d'agir.

Mais ce ne pouvait _définitivement_ _pas_ être Crowley.

Crowley ne _rougissait_ pas.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, aux yeux de Castiel, s'apparentèrent étrangement à de la folie.<p>

Rien n'allait plus dans le monde qu'il s'était construit et qu'il pensait parfaitement, totalement et entièrement cadré, droit, parfait.

Il n'avait absolument plus du tout la possibilité de seulement _tenter_ d'appliquer la dernière leçon du magazine.

Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que Dean l'en empêchait.

Le chasseur suivait Castiel à peu près partout, à présent. L'ange ne pouvait plus sortir d'une pièce ou entrer dans une autre sans croiser Dean sur son chemin, grand sourire aux lèvres – et généralement toujours avec quelque chose dans les mains. Des cookies tout chauds. Une tarte aux pommes. Un DVD qu'il voulait faire voir à l'ange. Un livre qu'il avait trouvé. Une invitation à un concert. Un coussin pour lui soutenir le dos. Un pull pour qu'il n'ait pas froid.

Castiel ne pouvait même plus s'asseoir tout seul, à présent. A chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de poser son postérieur quelque part, Dean apparaissait comme par magie derrière lui – l'ange n'avait jamais vu un humain se déplacer aussi vite, même le sportif nommé Usain Bolt allait moins vite que Dean. Le chasseur tirait systématiquement la chaise derrière l'ange pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir le plus confortablement possible. Ce qui posait problème lorsque l'ange s'asseyait sur le canapé. Il était délicat de tirer un canapé, n'est-ce pas.

Dean ne se contentait pas de suivre Castiel à la trace comme si leurs rôles d'ange gardien et de protégé avaient été inversés. Il l'abreuvait également de paroles en tout genre.

Enfin, en tout genre, pas totalement, en réalité.

Avaient été racontées pas moins de vingt-trois histoires rocambolesques mettant en valeur Dean, son courage, sa force, sa loyauté, sa générosité, sa gentillesse, sa beauté physique, sa sensibilité et son intelligence – et même une fois sa voiture. Comme par hasard, Sam jouissait dans ses aventures – lorsqu'il apparaissait, parce que généralement il était « en train de boire comme un trou avec une nana dans un bar » ou « de pioncer » ou « de faire encore son contestataire, franchement il est pas tranquille ce gars, hein, pas stable, hein » – Sam, lorsqu'il apparaissait, héritait du rôle soit d'assistant de Dean, soit de victime, soit de chasseur présomptueux sans talent. Castiel soupçonnait que les trois quarts – pour ne pas dire l'entièreté, il était trop gentil pour ça – de ces histoires avaient été inventées. Dean avait après tout eu le culot, lors d'une histoire particulièrement emportée, d'annoncer que Sam s'était fait dévorer et digérer par une chimère. Castiel avait failli lui demander comment son frère en était ressorti, mais avait préféré laisser passer.

Ce n'étaient pas les seules critiques plus ou moins déguisées que Dean laissait échapper.

Castiel compta pas moins de cent trente-sept piques lancées envers la gent féminine, depuis « ah, ces femmes, toutes les mêmes » à « je pense que je ne pourrai jamais être heureux avec une femme » en passant par « pff, les femmes c'est pas intéressant, au final, on en parle mais on s'en lasse vite ».

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout.

* * *

><p>Et puis, eut lieu le dîner.<p>

C'était un soir, dans la cuisine du bunker.

Dean avait accepté de revenir manger avec Sam, s'étant, manifestement, réconcilié avec son frère en ce qui tenait d'un miracle difficilement explicable.

La première chose que constata Castiel – avec l'impression, une fois de plus, d'être passé dans une dimension parallèle – c'était que _Dean mangeait une salade._

Certes, avec un steak. Mais une _salade_… !

Et le steak, précisément. Dean l'avait _découpé_. En petits morceaux. Bien propres.

Et justement. Dean mangeait _proprement_. Pas de sauce qui dégoulinait. Pas de rire gras. Pas de bavardage la bouche pleine.

Et en parlant de bouche, celles de Charlie et de Sam étaient grande ouvertes de stupéfaction.

Dean. Mangeait. Proprement.

Ciel.

Dean se racla la gorge et se tapota la bouche avec sa serviette immaculée qu'il avait posée sur ses genoux, reposa ses couverts avec distinction et, se tournant vers Castiel, ouvrit la bouche.

L'ange se prit à espérer. Ça y était. Dean allait sortir une des blagues potaches dont il avait l'habitude, et ce Dean si policé allait disparaître, et bon vent.

Mais Dean sourit et dit tout autre chose.

- Je te trouve très en beauté, ce soir, Castiel.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Charlie qui s'étrangla avec sa bouchée de steak.

Elle s'étouffait tellement, les deux mains sur la gorge, émettant des « couiiiiiic » suraigus d'appel à l'aide, que l'ange et les deux humains durent se lever pour lui taper dans le dos.

- Hrem, souffla Charlie, encore sous le choc. Vous souciez pas de moi. Continuez, hein, continuez. C'est passionnant. Mieux que la télé.

La discussion reprit là où elle s'en était arrêtée, Castiel étant distrait, perturbé par ce qu'avait dit Dean. Etait-ce… un compliment ?

Il constata alors que si c'était un compliment, alors ce n'était pas le seul que Dean lui fit.

Le chasseur riait, gloussait, pouffait à tout ce que l'ange. Il s'esclaffait à haute voix, le plus fort possible, étouffant même la voix de Sam.

Visiblement, que Castiel déclare qu'il fallait passer au dessert était très drôle. De même que sa remarque sur la nouvelle coiffure de Charlie.

Charlie interpréta très mal la chose, et expédia un bout de pudding à la tête de Dean.

Ce fut à cet instant – lorsque Dean se leva pour se recoiffer – que l'ange remarqua avec un choc que le chasseur s'était soigneusement coiffé. Et parfumé d'eau de Cologne. Et habillé de sa plus belle chemise et de son jean le plus moulant.

(Qui lui allait à merveille, soit dit en passant. Magnifique postérieur.)

Mais que se passait-il donc ?

Il ne cessait de toucher Castiel. Son genou contre le sien. Une main sur son bras. Dans ses cheveux. Sur sa joue. Castiel se sentait vaguement palpé. Surtout lorsque Sam fit tomber par accident son verre sur le pantalon de l'ange et que son frère entreprit de nettoyer la tache… avant de s'apercevoir _où_ elle se situait. Castiel eut la nette impression que Dean avait sincèrement _hésité_ à tripoter l'endroit plus avant.

Il ne cessa pas de complimenter Castiel. Pas une seule fois. « Tu as de beaux cheveux ce soir », déclara-t-il à un moment. Puis : « Ta chemise est splendide » (alors que c'était la même que d'habitude), « Tu es très intelligent ce soir , Cas' » (pourquoi, il était stupide le reste du temps ?) ou encore « mmh, tu sens bon, c'est quoi ton parfum ? ».

Charlie ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, et ce n'était certainement pas dû au whisky qu'elle avait bu.

Dean sortait un nombre exponentiel de plaisanteries, dans le but visible de faire rire l'ange.

La blague du petit pois dans l'ascenseur laissa Castiel assez dubitatif.

Sam, en revanche, explosa littéralement de rire, la tête enfouie dans sa serviette de table – couverte de sauce.

- Ah, là, là, Cas' ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher. Sérieux, ton truc de drague sur moi, c'est pardonné et plus qu'à ton tour. Ça en valait la peine rien que pour voir Dean ce soir ! Mon Dieu mes côtes ! J'en peux plus !

Castiel, lui, était loin de rire.

Dean n'était plus lui-même, et cela devenait gênant. Ce n'était pas ce Dean-là que Castiel aimait. Le Dean dont Castiel était tombé amoureux était brouillon, impulsif, têtu, passionné, incontrôlable, irrévérencieux, audacieux et impertinent. Ce Dean manquait à Castiel.

Alors pourquoi…

Ce fut alors que Castiel comprit.

Dean n'avait pas été bizarre. Au contraire.

Il avait tenté de séduire Castiel.

Exactement comme l'ange l'avait fait avec le chasseur.

**A suivre…**


	14. Mais surtout, toi-même tu resteras

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Après une semaine d'absence en raison d'un oral blanc de bac de français à passer, je reviens vous offrir le chapitre 14, soit avant-dernier chapitre, de Comment séduire Dean Winchester en douze leçons ! Au programme : du fluff, du fluff et encore du fluff (tellement de fluff que j'en ai presque honte, mais c'est quasi impossible de faire sans…). Oh, et un peu d'humour aussi. **

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée pour mon oral de français ! Merci pour vos encouragements… Vous m'avez poussée à cet oral et grâce à vous je l'ai réussi, j'ai eu une excellente note ! :D Merci mille fois !**

**Merci aussi à vous de me lire, de me mettre en follow, favoris ou de me laisser des favoris… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et compensera un peu ma semaine d'absence !**

**SPN ne m'appartient toujours pas. Mes 3 512 lettres de demande m'ont toutes été renvoyées. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et pensez à la review ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

**Mais surtout, toi-même tu resteras…**

Castiel ne mit pas longtemps à prendre sa décision.

Cette fois-ci, il en avait plus qu'assez de _Cosmopolitan_ et de ses conseils à la manque. Depuis la première fois où il avait suivi un seul des conseils donnés par le magazine, tout n'avait été que déconvenues, maladresses et catastrophes en tout genre.

L'ange n'en pouvait plus de ces quiproquos à n'en plus finir, de ces confusions, de ces incompréhensions entre Dean et lui.

Le magazine avait été utile, Castiel ne pouvait pas le nier. Sans lui il était probable que leur relation n'aurait pas autant progressé. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'y avait pas eu que des avantages à son utilisation, loin de là. L'ange avait l'impression que les conseils de Sam et de Charlie avaient été nettement plus efficaces que ceux de la revue.

A présent, en raison de l'enchaînement des évènements provoqué par l'article, Dean tentait à présent de le séduire. Ce qui induisait qu'il pensait que l'ange ne s'intéressait plus à lui. Et Castiel ne reconnaissait plus _son_ Dean, celui qui l'avait séduit dès le premier jour.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, pas ce dont il rêvait.

Il avait alors pris sa décision.

Il était plus que temps de cesser toute cette mascarade. De rétablir la vérité.

Il mourait d'envie de hurler à Dean « mais sois toi-même ! ». Pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas valable pour lui ?

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait. Il n'en restait pas moins que malgré tout, Castiel avait en quelque sorte joué un rôle depuis le début.

Lancer des plaisanteries, des compliments, des sous-entendus sexuels à tout va ? Se maquiller ? Faire semblant de séduire Sam, ou de ne pas pouvoir être présent pour Dean ? _Mentir_ à Dean ? Depuis quand agissait-il ainsi ? C'était une tromperie, une duperie qu'il fallait réparer à tout prix.

Il était resté lui-même tout du long, c'était exact. Et en même temps il avait obéi sans discernement à un magazine qui ne connaissait ni l'ange, ni Dean, et encore moins leur histoire. Qu'était ce magazine pour donner des ordres à l'ange ? Castiel avait à présent l'impression d'avoir agi comme un pantin lobotomisé par Naomi.

Lui était spontané, maladroit, mais sincère, honnête. Il disait les choses telles qu'il les pensait et ne s'embarrassait pas d'ambages et de détours fallacieux. Il était Castiel. _Cas'_.

La vérité devait être rétablie.

* * *

><p>Fort de cette résolution, Castiel déboula dans la cuisine dès le petit matin, carrant les épaules et tentant de réfréner une brusque envie de s'enfuir en courant. Il n'était soudain plus tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.<p>

Peut-être était-ce une erreur. Peut-être s'y prenait-il mal. Peut-être allait-il perdre Dean à tout jamais. Peut-être…

Ses doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il vit ses amis lui sourire, ayant manifestement deviné ce dont il avait l'intention. Sam hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et articula : « Fonce, mon pote ! ». Charlie eut l'air ravi et leva les deux pouces en l'air pour signaler son enthousiasme.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il vérifie deux ou trois choses au sujet de ces humains. Ils devaient posséder des dons surnaturels, ce n'était pas possible autrement. La télépathie ne s'acquiert pas naturellement.

Castiel prit une inspiration et se planta devant Dean en tentant de prendre un air préoccupé (ce qu'il était en des proportions jamais atteintes) et assuré (ce qu'il n'était absolument pas).

- Dean, annonça-t-il le plus neutrement possible.

Dean releva la tête, surpris. Il avait une moitié de biscotte dans la bouche, la joue gonflée par les pétales de céréales qu'il mastiquait et un air effaré, comme pris sur le fait en train de commettre un crime. (Il avait eu la même mine le jour où Castiel et Charlie l'avaient surpris en train de chanter à sa voiture : « Mon beau bébé, reine des routes, je vais t'astiquer, et on ira sur l'autoroute ! » Castiel ignorait de ce que, entre les paroles, la voix de Dean ou le sujet choisi, l'avait le plus choqué. Sachant qu'il était à présent censé hériter de l'Impala, il s'était demandé si Dean exigerait de lui qu'il chante la même chose à chaque lavage. Il n'avait pas trouvé comment dire non à Dean sur ce point. Un ange avait ses limites.)

Sortant de ces considérations hautement inutiles dans la situation qui le menaçait, Castiel reporta son regard sur Dean, toujours figé.

- Dean, reprit-il doucement, nous devons parler.

- Hhhhreahmmm ! répondit Dean en s'étouffant à moitié.

Castiel retint un soupir. Il pensait sincèrement que les phases d'auto-étranglement de Dean étaient passées. Visiblement, il s'était trompé.

- Seul à seul, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Il s'était trompé, et pas qu'un peu. Dean tentait à présent d'avaler en toute précipitation – et avec une certaine panique – les céréales qu'il avait en bouche tout en mâchant son bout de biscotte – sous le regard acéré de Sam qui vérifiait que _sa_ table n'allait pas être dégradée de quelque façon que ce soit. Castiel le sentait proche du meurtre.

Dean se racla la gorge. Apparemment, il avait quelque chose à dire.

- Euh, mais, euh… Pourquoi ?

- Eloquent, comme toujours, siffla son frère, et l'aîné le fusilla du regard.

Castiel recula d'un pas.

- Nous devons parler, rétorqua-t-il simplement.

Dean sembla le détailler du regard, puis se leva en déglutissant péniblement.

- OK, OK. On va dehors ?

Castiel acquiesça et suivit l'humain qui marchait en tête d'un pas nerveux.

Nerveux, l'ange l'était aussi. Et si Dean le repoussait ? Et si, _encore une fois_, il ne faisait pas les choses comme il fallait ? Et si tout tournait à la catastrophe ?

_Arrête de penser à ça, et avance_, se morigéné-t-il sévèrement. S'il devait douter encore de lui, il ne viendrait jamais à bout de l'épreuve, et tout ce qu'il avait accompli au nom de Dean n'aurait alors jamais servi à rien.

Dean s'arrêta en dehors du bunker, près de l'Impala, et se tourna brusquement vers l'ange.

- Ne dis rien, Cas'. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire.

Castiel eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme était retiré de ses épaules. Dean _savait_ ce qu'il voulait lui dire ? Tout était pour le mieux, alors ! Il n'aurait pas à se lancer dans des explications improbables !

- Ah, tu le sais ? s'épanouit l'ange d'un air ravi.

- Oui, approuva Dean d'un air furieux. Mais moi, je ne veux pas !

Castiel mit plusieurs secondes à analyser ce que le chasseur venait de lui dire.

_Il. Ne. Veut. Pas. _

Vouloir… être avec lui ?

Non. Non. Non non non. Ce n'était pas… non… que… mais enfin…

- Tu ne veux pas ? souffla Castiel dans un filet de voix. Mais, Dean…

- Tu ne comprends pas ! explosa Dean en commençant à faire les cent pas.

Le Winchester tentait manifestement de demeurer parfaitement calme et impassible.

- C'est… J'ai tout fait pour, tu sais ! soupira-t-il en évitant le regard d'un ange qui comprenait de moins de moins ce qui se passait. Mais je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard ! Je suis trop stupide !

Puis soudain Dean se tourna violemment vers l'ange, un air de supplication sur le visage.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, Cas' !

Un silence se fit dans l'esprit de l'ange.

… Une seconde. Dean avait-il bien dit que…

- Je sais que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ! continua le chasseur d'un air désespéré. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre… j'aimerais qu'on essaye au moins !

Castiel eut l'impression que le monde redevenait brusquement beau et chaud et ensoleillé et lumineux et parfumé. C'était doux, c'était bon. _Dean voulait essayer. _

Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres et…

Et quatre-vingt-dix kilos de Dean Winchester lui tombèrent dans les bras et lui agrippèrent les pans du trench-coat en le secouant comme un prunier.

- Je peux m'améliorer ! s'écria-t-il en criant presque, d'un air implorant.

Il regardait Castiel droit dans les yeux, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, et son haleine parfumant l'ange, qui avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie. En ange égoïste qu'il était devenu, il ferma les yeux à demi, pour savourer la sensation.

- Je ferai n'importe quoi ! poursuivait Dean inlassablement.

- Dean…

- J'arrêterai la chasse !

Castiel écarquilla les yeux. Dean, arrêter la chasse ? Avait-il de la fièvre ?

- Je serai gentil avec Sam ! Tout le temps !

Il était malade, définitivement.

- Et tiens, j'irai à l'église tous les dimanches ! Et je prierai ton père tous les jours ! Je deviendrai prêtre !

Ou peut-être fou ?

- J'irai faire la bise à tous tes frères et sœurs ! Même Michael et Lucifer ! Même Gabriel ! Je lui ferai aussi un câlin si tu veux ! Pour la réconciliation !

Son état de folie était aggravé, alors, songea Castiel en voyant l'humain le secouer doucement, les yeux exorbités et les joues rouges.

- Je ramasserai tous les chats errants et je monterai un refuge ! Et les chiens aussi ! Et les hamsters aussi si tu veux ! C'est triste les hamsters SDF !

La situation devenait de plus en plus préoccupante.

- Je vendrai l'Impala si tu le souhaites !

Ah non, il en était l'héritier ! Hé ho !

Dean était-il drogué, par hasard ?

- Je te ferai un strip tease !

Ciel.

- Ah ça, je veux bien !

- Je…

Dean s'interrompit, cligna des yeux d'un air éberlué, sous le choc, puis, hagard, s'écarta légèrement de l'ange.

Castiel réalisa alors qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase à voix haute. L'ange rougit alors et toussota.

Au moins, sa phrase avait eu le mérite de faire taire Dean, qui dévisageait son ange d'un air stupéfait. Castiel soupira et repoussa légèrement Dean, avant de le faire s'asseoir avec délicatesse sur le capot de l'Impala. Il s'assit sur ses côtés. Dean l'observait en silence.

- Dean… Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Avec un léger soupir, Castiel plongea la main dans la poche de son trench-coat.

Il tendit l'exemplaire de _Cosmopolitan_ à Dean en rougissant et en évitant le regard du chasseur.

Dean demeura un instant silencieux, le temps de regarder la couverture.

Castiel s'attendait à beaucoup de réactions. Il en avait, durant la nuit, répertorié une bonne centaine de variantes.

Il était donc prêt à toutes les éventualités.

Sauf à celle qui se produisit.

Dean fronça les sourcils, puis releva la tête et lâcha, mi-surpris mi-nerveux :

- Cas', qu'est-ce que tu fous avec mon magazine ?

…

Castiel dévisagea Dean avec surprise. _Son_ magazine ? A ce stade-là ce n'était certainement plus la drogue qui avait ravagé l'esprit du chasseur, c'était de la folie pure et simple.

- Ton magazine ? répéta Castiel, éberlué.

Dean toussota légèrement. Son regard évitait celui de l'ange avec une grande constante.

- Oui. _Mon_ magazine, lâcha-t-il à mi-voix.

- Ton…

Dean soupira en baissant la tête.

- Sam me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire. Avec le mot _Dean, si tu ne comprends pas, tu n'es qu'un crétin. _

Castiel en demeura bouche bée.

Sam avait offert le même exemplaire de _Cosmopolitan_, à savoir _Comment séduire un homme en douze leçons_, à son frère. L'homme visé par les leçons.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas si improbable. Castiel n'avait jamais su quel avait été le cadeau de Sam une fois _Busty Asian Beauty_ mis hors d'état de nuire (c'est-à-dire brûlé, Castiel s'en étant chargé lui-même).

Castiel eut un petit rire. Il n'avait pas à croire que Sam ait _osé_ faire ça !

Dean releva les yeux en souriant légèrement.

- Il voulait que je tente de te séduire, je pense, poursuivit-il. Mais…

Toutefois Castiel secoua la tête vigoureusement. Dean le dévisagea avec curiosité, intrigué. Castiel rit de nouveau et lui mit le magazine dans les mains.

- Dean, dit-il calmement. Cet exemplaire… c'est le _mien_.

Dean, durant quelques secondes, demeura parfaitement immobile, comme statufié, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, regardant Castiel fixement. Au bout de quelques instants à dévisager son vis-à-vis, le chasseur dit d'un ton neutre :

- Je… je ne comprends pas.

Castiel se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement.

- Ce magazine… Je me le suis procuré il y a quelques mois, dit-il en omettant volontairement quelques parties de l'histoire (ils auraient largement le temps d'en parler plus tard si tout se passait bien). Je… je voulais te séduire, Dean.

Dean battit des paupières, la respiration soudain hachée.

- Tu as tenté de me séduire ? répéta-t-il, l'air incrédule.

Pour toute réponse, Castiel hocha la tête, ne sachant que dire et que penser.

- Avec ce magazine ?

Castiel acquiesça de nouveau.

- Oui, Dean. Ce même magazine que tu avais vu il y a quelques mois. Celui qui était tombé de ma poche. Avec l'article sur l'épilation du maillot.

Dean regardait toujours l'ange avec une expression indéfinissable. Castiel angoissait de plus. Que pensait donc le chasseur ?

- Depuis quand ? murmura son ami d'une voix de plus en plus rauque.

- Depuis le jour où je suis arrivé au motel maquillé, répondit Castiel en rougissant à l'évocation du souvenir.

- Oh, lâcha Dean.

- Et tout après… La fois où je ne répondais pas à tes appels, les regards, la leçon de tir, les compliments, les démons, Dr Sexy, la musique, les plaisanteries, les rendez-vous, les cadeaux, et même Sam… C'était ça.

Les yeux de Dean faisaient des aller-retour entre le visage de Castiel et le magazine, faisant visiblement le lien entre chacun des évènements survenus depuis le fameux maquillage et les articles du magazine.

- Oh. _Oh_. Oh! s'exclama Dean à mi-voix.

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence inconfortable, plein d'attente et d'espérances.

Castiel guettait la moindre réaction d'un Dean qui demeurait de marbre.

Lentement, l'humain releva la tête.

Son visage était illuminé de bonheur. Il regardait Castiel avec émerveillement, les yeux brillants et un sourire immense aux lèvres.

Les doutes et angoisses de Castiel s'évaporèrent.

Dean, tous sourires, leva la main et, doucement, l'approcha de la joue de Castiel. L'ange frémit lorsqu'elle se posa sur sa peau, frissonna lorsqu'elle la caressa. Avec douceur. Tendresse.

Amour.

- Je suis amoureux de toi, Dean, chuchota l'ange en souriant, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son chasseur. Je t'aime.

Dean le regardait, des étincelles dans les yeux, et il _rit_.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est bêtes, hein, Cas'… mais qu'est-ce qu'on est bêtes…

Castiel sourit et rit à son tour. La main de Dean était douce. Dean était beau. Dean était _à lui._

Pouvait-on être plus heureux ?

Dean déglutit lentement en regardant l'ange, l'air timide.

- Cas'… J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Oui, on pouvait être plus heureux, et Castiel l'ignorait jusqu'à présent.

Sans hésitation, il céda ses lèvres au chasseur.

Et ce fut là, alors que les mains de Dean étaient enfouies profondément dans ses cheveux et que celle de l'ange caressaient son cou, alors que leurs deux corps étaient collés comme s'ils étaient assoiffés l'un de l'autre, alors que les lèvres de Dean caressaient, mordillaient, léchaient les siennes, alors que la langue de Castiel partait découvrir la saveur de sa jumelle, alors qu'ils se goûtaient et s'embrassaient à en perdre le souffle et à en mourir d'asphyxie le bonheur aux lèvres et l'âme en fête; que Castiel, pour la première fois, eut l'impression d'être pour la première fois précisément là où il devait. L'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé son chez-soi. L'impression d'être aimé dans les bras de Dean.

- Moi aussi, murmura Dean en embrassant doucement la mâchoire puis le cou de l'ange.

Castiel sourit. Dean n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à dire « Je t'aime », songea-t-il en attirant Dean plus près de lui. Mais il était doué pour le prouver. Et ils avaient toute une vie pour que l'humain se décide à lui avouer.

- Bah je vois qu'on s'ennuie pas dans le secteur ! s'exclama la voix rieuse de Charlie.

Catastrophés, Castiel et Dean s'écartèrent le plus vite possible l'un de l'autre.

La jeune rousse, hilare, appuyée à l'épaule d'un Sam rayonnant et un peu gêné, leur adressa un grand sourire.

- Dire qu'on s'inquiétait pour vous… soupira le cadet. Nous qui étions venus vérifier que vous alliez bien…

Ce fut à ce moment que l'ange s'aperçut de leur état. Ils étaient tous deux couchés sur le capot de la voiture, décoiffés, débraillés, la chemise de Dean était à moitié ouverte, le trench-coat avait été balancé (quand ? comment ?) sur le toit de l'Impala, les jambes de l'ange étaient enroulées autour des hanches du chasseur, ses mains posées sur ses fesses, et un suçon se dessinait probablement dans le cou de Castiel…

- Vous allez attraper froid si vous faites ça là, remarqua placidement Sam, toujours très pragmatique.

Dean éclata de rire et laissa retomber sa tête dans le cou de Castiel. L'ange sourit, amusé.

- Nous allons rentrer, alors.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et vous allez faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

Castiel haussa les épaules en se levant et attrapant la main de Dean pour l'attirer à sa suite.

- Eh bien, Dean m'a plus ou moins promis de me faire un strip-tease…

**A suivre !**

**(Non, la suite n'est pas un lemon. Mais ce sera chouette quand même ! ^^)**


	15. Et ton homme succombera

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! C'est avec émotion que je vous retrouve pour le tout dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction… Au programme : la vision des faits de Dean. Un chapitre qui fait le double des précédents… et qui conclut une fanfiction que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à abandonner... **

**Bon sang, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, tous autant que vous êtes, d'avoir lu et aimé cette fanfiction. Merci à tous pour les reviews, les follows, les favoris… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.**

**Certains d'entre vous ont particulièrement aidé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à faire avancer cette fanfiction, que ce soit en me donnant (souvent sans même le savoir !) des idées, en m'encourageant, en me laissant des reviews particulièrement instructives… **

**Mille mercis à Plume-now, Momiji-sama, Loukas-E-Stark, AudeSnape, marianclea, barjy02, stonewhiteclown, Lessa-chan, The girl of the world, Re-ve-enfantin-Tanya, yakusokuyumi, 6Starlight6 pour une idée qu'elle m'a donnée au début de cette fic' et que j'ai utilisée dans ce chapitre, Jadouninette, et tant d'autres…**

**Je profite de l'occasion pour vous conseiller de lire les fics des auteurs que j'ai cités… Leurs fics sont géniales, allez y jeter un coup d'œil. **

**Allez lire également les écrits d'une auteur formidable dont les écrits sont plein d'humour et de poésie : ****Venalosia Zea'rel. Sa fiction Dans la bibliothèque de Gabriel, qui est absolument géniale, ne compte pour reviews que… les miennes. Elle mérite nettement plus de reviews, je vous le garantis ! Allez lire, si vous voulez rire à vous en péter l'aorte, vous serez gâtés ! :D **

**J'espère vous retrouver très vite pour de nouvelles aventures. Il est possible, si j'ai l'inspiration, que je publie un ou deux bonus à cette fic'… On verra bien ! Sinon, je pense écrire bientôt du Sabriel, sans doute des OS… En tout cas, j'ai hâte de vous retrouver ! **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture… J'espère que cet ultime chapitre vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas pour la review...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

… **Et ton homme succombera **

_Cher Cosmopolitan _(barré)

_Cher outil des forces démoniaques _(barré)

_Cher magazine de merde_ (barré)

_Chers envoyés de Crowley _(barré)

_Hé, vous, là, magazine de mes deux _(barré)

…

_Bonjour._

_Je m'appelle Dean Winchester. Age, 32 ans, métier, chasseur (et ne me demandez pas de quoi, vous ne voulez vraiment PAS le savoir. Cherchez un peu. Vous prétendez être des génies, vous devriez trouver). _

_J'ai hésité à vous écrire, en fait. Pas parce que j'ai peur ou que je n'ose pas ou quoi que ce soit d'aussi stupide (n'importe quoi). C'est juste que je pense que Castiel n'apprécierait pas __du tout__ que je le fasse. Et croyez-moi, quand Castiel n'est pas content, c'est dur à vivre._

_Genre, dormir sur le canapé. Pendant une semaine. _

_Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, il ne peut pas tenir plus. J'ai fait l'expérience un jour. J'avais manqué me faire tuer lorsqu'on est allés chasser… Bref. Cas' était furieux, il m'a fait son regard « approche et je t'explose » (oui, oui, il peut le faire), et j'ai dormi dans une autre chambre que la nôtre pendant un bout de temps. Le septième jour au matin, quatre-vingts kilos de Cas' en sévère manque me sont tombés dessus. On a vidé toute une bouteille de lubrifiant, en fait. Y a pire comme punition, au final._

_Donc, si Cas' savait que je vous écris, il me ferait son Regard, et je serais bon pour le canapé ou l'autre chambre (bon, je manque la super séance de sexe qui suit, mais ça, ça peut s'obtenir facilement…). Encore une chance, en ce moment, il dort. J'ai découvert que les anges pouvaient dormir. _

_Il est adorable quand il dort. _(barré. Puis réécrit.) _Et donc, au lieu de dormir avec lui, je vous écris. _

_Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, Cas' est mon petit ami. _

_Et c'est de votre faute._

_Pas que je m'en plaigne. Sérieusement. Cas' est juste la personne la plus extraordinaire du monde. Il est tellement gentil (beaucoup trop pour moi), généreux. Il est aussi adorablement naïf et innocent. Mais passionné. Il prépare les tartes à la perfection. Il a un répondant fantastique (et très sexy). C'est un dieu au lit. (Sans blasphème, je précise au cas où il lirait. J'ai arrêté les blasphèmes depuis qu'on est ensemble. J'ai comme l'impression que ça me coûterait plus qu'une semaine hors de notre lit. Même si c'est dur, lorsqu'il a sa bouche sur mon _(barré) _lorsqu'il me fait… des choses, de ne pas s'exclamer « Oh, mon Dieu ! » Très dur. Vous avez déjà invoqué votre beau-père lorsque vous baisez, vous ? Voilà.)_

_En fait, je suis heureux avec Cas'. Vraiment._

_Sauf que… eh bien, franchement, il faut que je proteste._

_Parce que Cas' m'a séduit pour qu'on sorte ensemble. Et quand je dis séduit, je pourrais même dire allumé. _

_Donc, s'il m'a séduit… c'est à partir de votre satané article, là. « Comment séduire un homme en douze leçons »._

_Non mais, sérieusement ? Comment séduire un gars en douze leçons ? Déjà, rien que le titre, ça puait. Mais ce qu'il y a écrit dedans… Vous devriez renvoyer le journaliste qui a écrit ça. C'était un désastre. Avec moi, ça n'a marché que parce que Cas' est adorable. _

_En dehors du fait que c'est un magazine pour femmes et que lui est un homme. Enfin… si on veut. Homme à tendance asexuée. Même si je vous garantis qu'il tient plus de l'homme. Je ne parle pas de ce qu'il a dans le caleçon ! Enfin, remarquez…_

_Ce magazine a été donné, au départ, à Cas' par une espèce de fangirl déchaînée. J'ignore son nom. Cas' m'a juste raconté qu'elle mâchait un chewing-gum comme si sa vie en dépendait et qu'elle voulait le convaincre de me séduire pour de bon comme si sa vie en dépendait là aussi. Fangirl, je vous dis. Complètement folle, cette fille. Survoltée. Et pas seule dans sa tête, si vous voulez mon avis. Je le sais, j'en connais une. Elle s'appelle Becky, et elle est fan de mon frère. Quand je dis fan, c'est fan. Genre, il reçoit encore des mails d'elle. Où elle se met en sous-vêtements. Sam en fait encore des cauchemars, je pense. _

_Mais je m'égare. _

_Cas' est donc tombé sur une espèce de folle évadée d'un asile qui lui a dit, en gros : « Dean et toi, vous êtes trop mignons ! Mettez-vous en couple et faites des bébés anges ! » (Vu ma belle-famille, je crois que c'est possible. Gabriel nous rendrait ce service, je pense, si on lui demandait – et qu'on lui rendait un service en échange. J'évite d'en parler à Cas', en fait. Manquerait plus qu'un gosse pour me voler mon Cas'. Il ferait un papa poule, j'en suis sûr.)_

_Donc, la folle a donné à Cas' (gratuitement, tant mieux, vous imaginez Cas' en train de payer un truc ? Non, vous n'imaginez pas. Moi, oui. Fou rire intégral) votre magazine. Et Cas' est parti à fond les ballons dans la séduction de ma petite personne qui ne se doutait de rien._

_Résumé de la situation à l'époque : Cas' m'a sorti de l'Enfer. (Prenez-le comme vous voulez et faites pas chier.) Au début je pouvais pas le blairer. Et puis on est devenus amis. Meilleurs amis, même. Il a plus ou moins trahi sa famille pour moi. Et moi, rien, parce que je suis un peu un connard. Pas qu'un peu, en fait. Et donc, d'après Cas', il est tombé amoureux de moi quasiment tout de suite (adorable, je vous dis. Ne lui répétez pas). Quant à moi…_

_C'est compliqué. Je veux dire, à la base, je suis le mec bien hétéro, une fille par soir, amour inconditionnel pour les bonnets C et mépris pour les gays. En tout cas, gay, moi ? Ouais, et Crowley joue les soubrettes tous les soirs… _

_Mais d'après Sam, Charlie, Crowley, Gabriel, Balthazar, Anna (mes beaux-frères et belle-sœur), j'ai toujours été fou amoureux de Cas'. Je ne peux même pas nier. Amoureux, oui, en fait, si je suis honnête… (Ne le dites pas aux personnes précitées, ce serait l'Apocalypse, croyez-moi.) Au point de l'inclure dans ma famille, moi qui ne supporte personne, de le chercher un an dans le Purgatoire, et d'aimer un peu trop qu'il s'approche de moi. Tellement trop que j'ai instauré des distances d'espace personnel. Je suis un connard, je vous dis. Et maintenant… il s'éloigne de moi quelques heures, et je suis en manque de lui. Je crois que ma vie est mieux maintenant, pourtant._

_Donc, Cas' a commencé d'appliquer les leçons. Avec plus ou moins de succès._

_En tant qu'ange qui ne connaît pas grand-chose à l'humanité mis à part ce que je lui en avais montré (c'est-à-dire mon amour pour ma voiture, Casa Erotica et les tartes aux pommes), Cas' a appliqué aveuglément (c'est le cas de le dire) votre conseil sur le maquillage. Il est arrivé avec les yeux peints en bleu._

_Je devais déjà être fou de lui, oui, je pense. Je veux dire, j'ai pensé que ça lui faisait des yeux magnifiques (il a les yeux bleus, profonds et splendides au naturel…). Avant de chasser cette idée très vite, parce que Dean Winchester ne pense pas ça pour un homme, et encore moins pour son meilleur ami._

_Pauvre, pauvre Cas'. Je n'ai pas toujours été très sympa avec lui. Il m'a fait votre histoire de regards, là. Stupide leçon ! A quoi ça vous sert de raconter des conneries pareilles, hein ? Bref. Il m'a fait le coup des yeux papillonnants à la Bambi, puis celui de « je ne te regarde pas ». Je peux vous dire que j'ai pas apprécié. J'ai une fascination pour les yeux de Cas', et une haine pour tout ce qui change de mes petites habitudes. En fait, c'est là que j'ai réalisé à quel point Cas' avait de beaux yeux, et à quel point j'aimais les voir. Bon._

_Je vous raconte pas le jour où, POUR APPLIQUER VOS CONSEILS DE MERDE, il a décidé de ne plus répondre à mes appels. J'ai paniqué. Je me suis dit « ça y est Cas' est mort ses frères l'ont buté Crowley l'a buté il a fait une overdose il a été écrasé par une voiture il est tombé dans un coma éthylique il a été victime d'un tueur en série il… » Oui, c'est débile, mais VOUS êtes débiles. Cas' me répond toujours, toujours. J'ai envie de vous tuer juste pour avoir cru qu'il était mort. _

_Et puis, le magazine est tombé par terre._

_Vous savez, ça aurait pu tout gâcher, hein. De voir cet article. Mais Cas' n'a pas assez de bol pour ça (héritage Winchester, on peut pas dire qu'il fait pas partie de la famille). Noooon, votre foutue revue est tombée sur l'article de l'épilation du maillot._

_J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque à ce moment-là._

_Mettez-vous DEUX SECONDES à ma place. On parle de Cas', là. Limite asexué (je le pensais à l'époque, je peux vous affirmer que non à présent). _

_Et visiblement, il voulait se faire épiler le maillot._

_Okayyyyy…_

_J'ai pas compris. Ou plutôt, j'ai commencé à cogiter sévère. Cas' ne pouvait pas me demander conseil là-dessus, ni à Sam, donc il a acheté un magazine. Logique._

_MAIS POURQUOI VOULAIT-IL SE FAIRE EPILER DU MAILLOT ?_

_Hypothèse 1 :__ il a honte de ses poils. Sauf que c'est un ange, qu'il a pas besoin d'aller aux chiottes (sauf un jour, mais c'est une autre histoire), et qu'il est peut-être même pas conscient qu'il est poilu de cet endroit-là._

_Conclusion 1 :__ Cas' est donc conscient qu'il est dans un corps sexué. Peut-être qu'il s'adonne aux plaisirs solitaires. (Etrangement, presque pas de traumatisme en y pensant.) Il veut peut-être se faire beau. Il cherche à séduire. Mais pourquoi ?_

_Hypothèse 2 : __Cas' a un rendez-vous. Il a une copine. IL A DES RELATIONS SEXUELLES. Et sa copine aime pas les poils. Mais qui est sa copine ? C'est qui cette pute ? Ciel, sa copine c'est peut-être MEG ! Meg la poufiasse ! Non, Cas', pas elle !_

_Conclusion 2 :__ Cas' couche avec Meg. Meg a vu Cas' à poil. Cas' a des relations sexuelles. Cas' connaît le sexe. Cas' aime le sexe. _

_Bref, vous voyez le topo. Même quand Cas' m'a affirmé que ce n'était pas le sujet, le mal était fait. Cas', pour moi, était passé d'ange asexué à homme viril avec un potentiel de séduction (vu que je pensais qu'une nana lui était tombée dans les bras)._

_Et donc, après, Cas', inconscient de ce qu'il avait provoqué (c'est une tentation vivante, je vous jure), a eu l'idée merveilleuse, sublime, extraordinaire d'appliquer votre foutu conseil sur le foutu toucher. Alors que je venais juste de réaliser qu'il était un être avec des désirs, une libido et un potentiel sexuel. Magnifique._

_J'aime pas toucher les gens. Enfin, j'aimais pas toucher Cas'. C'était trop… comment dire ? ça me faisait trop de trucs bizarres. Loi Winchester n°2 : si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, fais comme si ça n'existait pas, et repousse-le. _

_Sauf que Cas' est un redoutable petit manipulateur (en vrai, c'est sexy. Sur lui. Crowley est manipulateur, et il est pas sexy. Pouah). Il m'a contraint (après m'avoir gentiment tâté un peu partout pour que je croie que le pire était passé, la petite peste) à lui apprendre à tirer au fusil. Il a fait EXPRES d'agiter son magnifique popotin là où il fallait pas. Après m'être tombé dans les bras, avoir été à deux doigts de m'embrasser, et m'avoir souvent pris la main. Manipulateur, je vous dis. _

_Mon premier rêve érotique sur Cas' a été cette nuit-là. Je ne vous raconterais pas. Disons simplement qu'il y avait une douche, une carabine, du shampooing à la vanille (l'odeur de Cas') et une fleur d'éponge. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, je vous en supplie. _

_Quand je lui ai raconté ça, Cas' a adoré. Surtout la fleur d'éponge. _

_C'est encore mieux en vrai qu'en rêve._

_BREF._

_J'ai fait, au départ, comme si ce rêve n'existait pas. Délire passager, point barre._

_Mais ce n'était pas fini, bien sûr que non…_

_Il est passé à l'étape des compliments, et… Comment dire ? J'ai eu l'impression de… Je ne sais pas. D'être __important__. D'être quelqu'un de chouette. Que Cas' m'appréciait. Et… Je ne sais pas, vraiment. Je me suis senti bien._

_En fait, je n'ai pas arrêté de retourner dans ma tête ce qu'il m'a dit. Qu'il me trouvait à son goût. Enfin, il l'a sous-entendu. Je me suis mis devant mon miroir, et je me suis regardé, et je me suis dit : « Cas' te trouve beau ». C'était bizarre. C'est pour ça que je l'ai vite effacé. Cf loi n°2. _

_Il m'a fait beaucoup de compliments sur mon physique, en fait. Mes cheveux, ma tenue, ma ressemblance avec Dr Sexy, mes muscles (oh oui, Cas', touche-moi… NON NON DEGAGE ! Vive la logique.)._

_Ce soir-là, ne pensant pas à mal, je suis allé dans un bar pour trouver une jolie nana. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait beau en papillonnant des cils comme Cas'. TOUT PAREIL. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_J'ai fait les gros yeux, et je lui ai dit : « Oui, mais Cas' me trouve plus beau »._

_J'ai pas compris pourquoi j'ai dit ça._

_Mais j'ai très bien compris pourquoi je me suis pris une tequila sur la tête._

_Quelle drôle de vie._

_Mais surtout, il m'a dit quelque chose de splendide. Je ne me souviens plus du reste, même s'il m'a tout raconté. « Je suis heureux et fier de te connaître, Dean ». _

_C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait dite de toute ma vie._

_Cas' est devenu de plus en plus important pour moi. On a organisé un dîner, et je voulais qu'il me remarque, qu'il me regarde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi (enfin, je ne savais pas, à l'époque). J'avais envie qu'il me trouve toujours aussi extraordinaire. Et envie de lui faire comprendre que j'étais heureux de le connaître, moi aussi._

_La seule chose dont je me souvienne de cette soirée, c'est les yeux de Cas'._

_Et qu'à cause de vous et vos conseils de MERDE, Cas' a choppé mal au dos et s'est ridiculisé devant Sam. _

_Et que j'ai failli lui faire un massage. Sérieux. Quand il m'a demandé ça, j'ai vraiment failli faire ça. Et bizarrement ça ne m'a tant répugné que ça. Le charme Castiel, sûrement. L'idée de toucher sa peau, de le voir à demi nu, de lui faire du bien… Nan, ça me faisait bizarrement plaisir._

_Les rêves érotiques sont revenus en force. Ils ne sont jamais repartis, en fait. Tout y est passé. Dans la voiture, dans la chambre, la baignoire, le canapé, la table de la cuisine, la bibliothèque, l'ascenseur, Cas' en infirmier, en pompier, en…_

_Bref._

_PAR VOTRE FAUTE, il a eu l'idée de me faire croire qu'il était en danger, et de me demander ma protection. Parce qu'il ne fait pas les choses à moitié (très pratique au lit, très très bien), il m'a carrément fait croire qu'il était en danger de __mort__. _

_Je suis parti au quart de tour, j'ai bouclé la maison et surveillé Cas' seconde après seconde._

_En fait, c'était plutôt cool. On était tout le temps ensemble…_

_Mais j'étais mort d'inquiétude. J'avais peur que Castiel me quitte. Qu'il meure. Qu'il soit blessé._

_Et puis, Sam n'arrêtait pas de faire des remarques sur la douche. J'ai même lâché que Cas' n'avait qu'à aller sous la douche avec moi… Hrem. _

_Ensuite, il y a eu cette histoire de s'intéresser à moi. _

_C'est là que j'ai constaté que Cas' et moi on avait des tas de trucs en commun, et que je l'appréciais vraiment. Que j'aimais passer du temps avec lui. Que je voulais lui offrir mon bébé, ma voiture, à ma mort, plutôt qu'à mon frère, que j'aimais chanter à tue-tête avec lui, et encore plus passer du temps blotti contre lui sur le canapé à regarder Dr Sexy. En fait j'ai complètement perdu le fil de la série. J'ai mis du temps à le réaliser, mais j'étais fixé sur Cas' juste à côté de moi, contre moi… La télé faisait « bla bla bla bla bla ». Cas' était doux, chaud, il sentait bon, il…_

_Alors j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. _

_Je me suis dit : « Mais, Dean… on dirait que tu es gay ! »_

_Et c'était franchement étrange._

_Pour être honnête, j'ai paniqué. Je ne __pouvais pas__ être gay. Ce n'était pas __possible__. J'aimais les femmes, les corps de femme, pas les hommes. Et puis c'était si tard dans ma vie pour faire mon coming out… Et qu'aurait dit mon père ?_

_Mon père, John, était (parce qu'il est mort)… pas du genre tolérant. Il m'avait répété que les gays étaient des tapettes, des femmelettes, que ni moi ni Sam ne serions aussi déviants sous son toit. (Même si toit il n'y avait guère. Il parlait peut-être du capot de l'Impala. Si c'est ça, je suis foutu, Cas' et moi avons déjà testé la banquette arrière. Plusieurs fois.)_

_Alors j'ai tenté de savoir si j'étais gay. _

_J'ai fait des tests sur Internet (pas de moqueries, merci) pour vérifier mon taux de gay-ittude. J'ai été dans une boîte de nuit gay voir si ça me plaisait. J'ai maté des films pornos gays (et appris plein de trucs… très utiles…)._

_Et je n'étais pas gay._

_Mais Cas' m'attirait._

_J'en ai un peu parlé avec Charlie._

_Charlie, c'est une de mes meilleures amies. Elle est drôle, intelligente, extravertie, originale, rousse et lesbienne. Elle s'est installée pour de bon à la maison, en fait. Et donc, Charlie m'a dit (sous couvert de silence…) que je n'étais sûrement pas gay, mais que j'étais amoureux de Cas'._

_Amoureux de Cas' ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'étais pas gay, d'abord, et puis…_

_Ok, c'est pas logique comme raisonnement. Comprenez-moi. Je ne voulais pas être amoureux, déjà. Je trouve ça stupide et ça n'apporte que des emmerdes. Et puis Cas'… Voilà, quoi._

_A bien y réfléchir, je ne sais pas ce que veut dire « voilà, quoi ». Je pense que j'avais peur._

_En tous cas, j'avais résolu de ne plus prêter attention à ça, de faire comme si ça n'existait pas. (Loi Winchester n°1 : si ça ne te plaît pas, ça n'existe pas.)_

_Et puis Cas' n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire, SUR VOS CONSEILS, que de tenter d'être spirituel. Il m'a sorti la fameuse blague spirituelle à sous-entendus des toilettes (cf ma lettre plus haut)_

_Et de me dire qu'il aimerait ma présenter à… Comment dire ça sans être vulgaire ? A sa… Vous avez compris._

_J'ai fait un bond. Bon Dieu de bon Dieu. Ça, c'était du sous-entendu, pile au moment où je ne m'y attendais pas, et qui frappait fort ! Je veux dire, j'étais fortement tenté de vouloir rencontrer le loup de Cas'. A des fins purement scientifiques. Je m'étais posé des questions sur le physique, la taille… la texture, le goût, la sensation… Hum-hum. Donc, étude scientifique. Rien de plus !_

_Et puis il a continué, hein. J'ai dû m'enfuir en courant dans ma chambre pour qu'il ne voie pas ma… réaction physique, on va dire, lorsqu'il m'a parlé d'humecter la tête pour que ça rentre mieux… (Il m'a dit qu'il avait entendu ça dans Casa Erotica, et qu'il n'avait pas tout compris. J'ai longuement étudié le film. Et je lui ai expliqué chaque séquence. En pratique. Héhé.)_

_J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas nier que j'étais attiré par Cas', le jour où il m'a fait des sous-entendus au téléphone. Sur la douche. Encore la douche. Il était si chaud… si…_

_Qu'est-ce que je peux dire qui ne choquerait pas la morale publique ?_

_Oh, et que la morale publique aille se faire foutre._

_Sa voix était si chaude, si bandante, si sexy, si… suggestive que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Se masturber en écoutant Cas' parler… quelque part, ça a été ma première relation sexuelle avec lui, en fait. Pas la meilleure, de loin, mais la toute première, et à mon sens ça a été une révélation. _

_J'étais accro à Cas'… Ses yeux, sa voix, son corps, son regard, son sourire, son rire, sa façon d'incliner la tête lorsqu'il ne comprend pas, LUI, tout simplement…_

_J'avais presque tout compris._

_Il y a eu notre premier rendez-vous, après. Il a appliqué vos techniques FOIREUSES pour tenter d'obtenir un rendez-vous de ma part… J'en ris encore tellement je n'ai rien compris à son manège. Je ne suis (presque) pas le plus bouché des hommes… Vous n'avez jamais reçu de réclamations ?_

_Et puis, alors qu'il pleuvait, qu'on était l'un contre l'autre dans la voiture, j'ai vraiment compris que, en fait, j'aimais Cas'._

_Ce n'était pas une attirance, pas un béguin, j'étais amoureux et trop bête pour le réaliser avant. Et en fait, ce n'était même plus grave, à ce moment-là. Que ce soit un homme… que ce soit Cas'… aucune importance. J'étais heureux de l'avoir. Je le suis toujours. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans lui. J'ai besoin de lui._

_Mais je pensais qu'il ne m'aimerait pas. Qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais. Pourquoi m'aimerait-il, moi, un pauvre humain pécheur et vicié, lui, l'ange bon et parfait ?_

_Ça aurait été formidable s'il m'avait aimé… Mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, que je ne pouvais même pas en rêver._

_Puis, il y a eu mon anniversaire, et sur votre conseil, Cas' a voulu me faire un cadeau._

_On va faire simple, vous avez provoqué une catastrophe. _

_Outre un kama-sutra gay de la part de Charlie (très utile, lui aussi…), Cas' m'a offert sept cadeaux. SEPT._

_Une écharpe que je porte toujours quand il fait froid, un mug qui me sert tous les matins, une coque de portable avec une photo de nous deux dessus que j'adore, deux places d'un concert qui a été formidable, un baume à lèvres qui est déjà vide (sans commentaire, merci), un briquet splendide que j'ose à peine utiliser, et… un canard en plastique._

_Oui, Cas' m'a offert un sex-toy pour mon anniversaire._

_Je vous l'avais dit, qu'il était génial. _

_Même si je ne l'utilise pas (plus), de ce temps. Mais, je ne sais pas… il trône quand même dans notre salle de bains. Il s'appelle Ducky._

_Ce jour-là, j'ai réalisé qu'en fin de compte, Cas' m'aimait._

_Et c'était un problème, en fait. Parce qu'il est si parfait, et moi, si… si… Je suis un connard, je l'ai dit. J'allais rendre Cas' malheureux. Je ne méritais pas son amour. J'ai préféré… j'ai préféré ne plus l'aimer, quitte à être malheureux, moi. C'était lâche. Mais… il est tellement mieux que moi. (Je le pense toujours. Mais Cas' me fait dormir sur le canapé dès que j'y fais référence. Manipulateur, disais-je…)_

_Sa réaction n'a pas tardé._

_IL A FAIT SEMBLANT DE DRAGUER SAM. MON PROPRE FRERE !_

_J'ai cru que j'allais tuer mon frère. Je suis devenu à moitié fou. Même totalement. Ce n'est pas un hasard si Sam a été pris de diarrhée éternelle durant vingt-quatre heures quelques temps après. Il a passé sa journée assis sur le trône. Ça lui apprendra à se prendre pour le prince charmant._

_Aaaaah, les sortilèges qu'on peut trouver au bunker… Bien pratique !_

_On s'est réconciliés, depuis. Mais au départ, quand Cas' et moi nous sommes mis ensemble, j'ai voulu le dégoûter à jamais de vouloir coucher ou embrasser Sam. Stupidité, je sais. C'est de votre faute, je vous dis !_

_Ce n'était pas étonnant que Cas' ait été voir Sam… Sam est grand, beau (beurk), intelligent, poli, bien élevé, cultivé… _

_Je voulais reconquérir Cas'. Alors, j'ai tenté d'imiter Sam._

_Il m'avait offert, pour mon anniversaire, un exemplaire de votre magazine. Dans un moment de folie (et croyant qu'il voulait m'aider à draguer Cas', et pas à me faire comprendre que Cas' me draguait depuis le début…), j'ai obéi à vos conseils._

_Ce fut un désastre._

_Sam se fout encore de ma gueule pour ça._

_Mais bon, je lui ai donné la chiasse… c'est un peu sa revanche. _

_Et moi ?_

_Moi, je suis heureux… Parce que le lendemain, Cas' et moi, après explication, on s'embrassait comme des assoiffés… Qu'on était en couple… _

_Et ce n'est pas grâce à vous._

_Absolument pas._

_En fait, si Cas' n'était pas aussi formidable, aujourd'hui on ne serait sûrement pas ensemble…_

_Alors j'ai juste envie de vous dire : changez de métier. Ne donnez plus de conseils amoureux. Sérieusement. _

_Ou employez Sam Winchester et Charlie Bradbury…_

_Oh oh, Cas' se réveille. Hmmm, j'aime quand il me caresse comme ça… Et qu'il m'embrasse juste là… _

_Le devoir m'appelle, braves gens._

_Adieu. J'espère ne plus entendre parler de vous._

_Dean Winchester, petit ami de l'ange Castiel_

* * *

><p>La silhouette reposa la lettre qu'elle tenait en ses mains, et frotta celles-ci l'une contre l'autre en poussant un ricanement satisfait.<p>

Cette lettre fleurait bon le profit, les potins, la promotion… Les trois P qui étaient le but de sa vie… _Les confessions de Dean Winchester : comment Castiel l'a-t-il séduit !_

Dean Winchester n'avait sans doute jamais vraiment eu l'intention de poster cette lettre ô combien compromettante… Il l'avait abandonnée dans un coin…

Mais Gabriel était là. Et Gabriel, archange messager, veillait toujours sur ses créations…

Gabriel avait récupéré la lettre.

Rochel, ange rédacteur de la _Gazette des Anges_, éclata de rire.

La lettre de Dean allait faire la une du lendemain !

**FIN !**


End file.
